En plein coeur
by Gottevil
Summary: [AU] Quand une tueuse à gage de renommé se voit attribuer pour cible une certaine Régina Mills.. Swan Queen
1. Un nouveau contrat

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je publie aujourd'hui ma nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que Meurtre à Storybrooke :)_  
><em>C'est une AU, basée sur une idée qui m'a traversé la tête il n'y a pas très longtemps. Je publierais un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi.<em>  
><em>Sans en dévoiler trop, l'intrigue est basée sur l'histoire d'Emma, tueuse à gage de renommé, qui se voit attribuer une nouvelle cible, une certaine brune que l'on connait tous..<em>

_Je remercie ma super béta readeuse SwanQueen20 comme toujours, et Emy0708 qui a eu la gentillesse de me prêter son lutin correcteur ;)_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau contrat.<strong>

Sa respiration était lente, ses mouvements précis. Les battements de son cœur ralentissant petit à petit, chaque nouvelle expiration faisant ralentir son rythme cardiaque encore un petit peu plus.  
>Dans la lunette de visée, l'homme était plongé dans une grande discussion passablement agitée, son interlocuteur gesticulant dans tous les sens, certainement agacé par la situation ou peut-être tout simplement déçu parce que son plat de spaghettis n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. L'intérieur du restaurant était sobre et peu engageant, certainement choisi pour son coté discret et peu tape à l'œil, rien de mieux pour une négociation d'affaires ou pour parler de choses qu'il ne faut pas ébruiter.<p>

Rapidement l'homme assis en face de la cible, le serveur qui passait de table en table, les clients qui se déplaçaient devinrent invisibles pour elle, son esprit faisant opposition de tout ce qui l'entourait. Une seule chose importait, la cible, rien que la cible.  
>Le bruit du vent, le chant des oiseaux à quelques mètres d'elles, posés sur la rambarde du balcon, le brouhaha incessant provoqué par les allers retours des centaines de voitures en contrebas, plus rien de tout ça ne pouvait la déranger. Elle était enfermée dans sa bulle, concentrée sur une seule chose, sa respiration, lente et posée, et l'homme qui était dans son viseur.<br>Parfois elle souriait en pensant que les quelques secondes précédent la mise à mort d'un homme étaient proches de la méditation que pouvait pratiquer certains adeptes du yoga ou du bouddhisme. L'ironie de la situation arrivait parfois à lui arracher un petit éclat de rire. S'imaginer que des personnes faisaient tout ça pour trouver la paix intérieure lui semblait à la fois idiot mais surtout particulièrement réaliste. Après tout, elle-même ne se sentait bien que dans ces moments-là, bien trop rares pour elle. Sa vie tumultueuse l'avait amené à faire bien des choix, souvent mauvais, parfois très risqués, mais aujourd'hui, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de mener à bien un contrat, elle était sereine, et parfois, elle se demandait si le terme était le bon, heureuse.

Déviant sa lunette de quelques degrés afin de vérifier que le vent n'avait pas tourné, elle posa le regard sur un petit drapeau suspendu à la fenêtre voisine de celle du restaurant. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se livra à un rapide calcul afin d'ajuster son tir aux modifications de l'environnement, un léger vent s'étant levé.  
>Posant son doigt sur la molette de sa lunette de visée, elle ajouta un cran de décalage sur la gauche. Satisfaite de son réglage, elle vint repositionner la mire sur la tempe de sa cible.<p>

Délicatement son doigt vint se poser sur la gâchette, la caressant une fois, puis deux, dans un geste habituel, presque superstitieux.  
>Ralentissant encore légèrement sa respiration et ses battements de cœur, elle prit encore quelques secondes, ferma les yeux, et quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle bloqua sa respiration.<br>Le geste fût rapide, précis, incisif, quasiment instinctif.  
>A trois cents mètres de là, l'homme porta sa fourchette à sa bouche et s'effondra, sans un râle, sans un cri. Il était mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Une giclée de sang macula les murs beiges situés quelques mètres plus loin. Les nappes blanches et rouges sur les tables prirent une teinte écarlate qui ne partirait sans doute jamais.<br>Après quelques secondes de stupeur, l'homme assis en face de la victime se mit à crier, alertant les serveuses et les autres clients. Rapidement l'agitation naissante dans le restaurant fit place à l'horreur, les gens commençant à comprendre qu'un meurtre venait de se produire, sous leurs yeux.

La jeune femme avait déjà fini de ranger son fusil, délicatement démonté pièce après pièce, chacune rangée à son emplacement précis dans sa valise de transport.  
>Sans se presser, elle quitta la chambre de l'appartement vide qu'elle occupait jusque-là, descendant les escaliers un à un, fredonnant un air connu d'elle seule.<br>Sortant de l'immeuble sans un regard en arrière, elle rejoint l'artère principale de la ville en marchant d'un pas assuré. Après quelques centaines de mètres de marche, elle rejoignit un transporteur qui l'attendait sur une place de parking à stationnement limité.

« Bonjour » glissa-t-elle en souriant, tendant la main pour saluer le jeune livreur qui fumait en attendant son colis.

« Madame Teller ? »

« Elle même ! tenez voici le colis comme convenu. Faites attention c'est fragile. »

« Aucun soucis madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre livraison se fera sans aucun problème. Vérifiez que l'adresse est bien la bonne s'il vous plait .»

La jeune femme prit le document qu'il lui tendait, le parcourant en diagonale. De toute façon hormis l'adresse qui était celle d'un box de stockage, toutes les informations inscrites sur le formulaire étaient fausses. Signant rapidement en bas de la page, elle redonna les papiers à l'homme qui décolla la partie autocollante du document et la colla sur la valise puis ajouta un scellé sur la poignée.

« Voilà madame Teller, le colis est réceptionné, il sera livré demain dans la matinée comme prévu. »

« Super » répondit la jeune femme en souriant, s'éloignant déjà d'un pas rapide. « Bonne journée à vous ! »

Sans attendre la réponse du jeune livreur, elle continua de s'éloigner des lieux du crime, sans la moindre once de stress.  
>Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle, enleva rapidement son manteau et sa perruque brune, jetant le tout dans une poubelle vide et reprit son chemin en sifflotant, frottant ses longs cheveux blonds d'un geste vif pour les remettre en place.<p>

* * *

><p>Assise à la terrasse d'un café, la magnifique blonde sirotait son café patiemment en lisant le journal du matin. Les gros titres parlaient de son exploit de la veille, ce qui la faisait sourire. Elle avait conscience que son métier était moralement discutable mais elle était toujours fière de voir les journaux parler de ses œuvres, et surtout de voir écrit, comme à chaque affaire, que la police n'avait strictement aucune piste.<p>

Du coin de l'œil elle vit un homme s'avancer, tirant la chaise en face d'elle, s'installant à sa table sans en demander la permission.

« Bonjour Emma ! Tu es toujours aussi belle » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

« Merci ! » répondit la blonde sans lever la tête. Cela faisait près de dix ans que Graham était son contact, et cela faisait près de dix ans qu'il essayait de la mettre dans son lit.

« Tu t'es rasé avec une biscotte ou quoi ce matin ? » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air négligé du jeune homme, ses cheveux bruns à peine peignés, une barbe de quelques jours clairsemant son visage.

« Oui.. non.. enfin disons que la nuit à été longue.»

« Passe-moi les détails merci ! »

« Désolé » répondit l'homme en souriant. « Je vois que tu lis le résumé de tes exploits. Tu vas avoir une nouvelle page en plus à ajouter à ton album »

« Oui.. il va falloir que j'en commence un deuxième très bientôt. Bon trêve de politesse, tu as ce que tu me dois ? »

« Bien sûr.. » dit-il en tendant une enveloppe sous la table. « Dix mille en cash, les quatre-vingt dix mille autres sont virés sur ton compte temporaire. »

« Super ! » répondit la blonde en tendant la main sous la table pour attraper l'enveloppe qu'elle rangea discrètement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste rouge. « Je vais pouvoir me prendre quelques semaines de vacances au soleil, ça va me faire du bien, j'en ai marre de la grisaille de New York. »

« Héééé bieeeen, à vrai dire... » répondit l'homme en se grattant le menton « Tu devrais peut-être repousser un peu ton voyage au Bahamas, j'ai une nouvelle proposition à te faire.»

« Si elle implique un séjour avec toi à l'horizontal, tu oublies vite avant que je ne te fasse manger ce journal » s'exclama la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

« Haha... non ma belle, même si j'aimerais beaucoup avoir le plaisir de voir ce que tu sais faire sous une couette » glissa-t-il dans un clin d'œil. « Ce que j'ai à te proposer est un nouveau contrat. »

« Pour qui cette fois ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, le commanditaire tient à garder l'anonymat. »

« Bien ! » répondit Emma en se levant, prenant son journal.« Bonne journée Graham, à la prochaine ! »

« Non non non, reste, reste s'il te plait.. »

Sans dire un mot, la blonde se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

« Ce que tu peux être chiante avec tes principes » grommela l'homme en tapotant ses doigts sur la table.

« Je ne travaille jamais sans... »

« Sans connaitre le nom du commanditaire, je sais oui, je sais, ça fait des années que je te pratique ! »

« Alors tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me la jouer en me disant que c'est top secret. » répondit Emma en penchant légèrement la tête. « Tu sais bien que j'aime savoir pour qui je travaille.. au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de me doubler, je saurais à quelle porte frapper ! »

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer non ? après tout qui ne tente.. »

« Rien, n'a rien oui » s'exclama la blonde en terminant la phrase. « Assez de blabla, explique moi tout avant que je ne perde patience. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant si une fois, une seule fois, il arriverait à faire en sorte que la blonde ne le presse pas comme un citron.

« Cible à quatre cents mille.. pour la même personne. »

« M. Gold ? encore ? décidément, il s'est mis en tête de me faire buter la moitié de la ville ? »

« Disons qu'un homme d'affaire aussi puissant à parfois besoin d'éloigner certains concurrents.. d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Moui... enfin bon après tout je m'en fou, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est qui, quand, et où ? »

« Voici tout ce que tu as à savoir » répondit l'homme en ouvrant sa mallette, en sortant une pochette cartonnée qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

« Une femme ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? ça va à l'encontre de tes principes ? »

« Non.. c'est juste que c'est rare, c'est tout » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Riche femme d'affaire, veuve, 29 ans, un enfant de 10 ans.. »

Graham fixait la blonde d'un air inquiet. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'elle mais il savait qu'elle avait passé la majorité de son enfance à être ballottée d'orphelinat en orphelinat. Il craignait que le fait de devoir tuer le seul parent restant pour le jeune garçon ne lui fasse refuser le contrat.

« Je vais devoir faire de lui un orphelin » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme.

« Oui... mais Gold a précisé que tu si tu souhaitais t'en débarrasser aussi, cela ne le dérangerait pas outre mesure. »

« J'ai pas pour habitude de tuer les gosses » répondit la blonde en foudroyant Graham du regard.

« Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai répondu » affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien.. des consignes ? il faut faire passer ça pour un accident ? »

« Non, pas d'accident pour cette fois. En fait il veut que tu la tues d'une manière bien particulière. »

Emma s'attendait à tout. Depuis le temps qu'elle faisait ce métier, elle avait eu beaucoup de demandes spéciales, toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Outre les maquillages de la mort en suicide, ou en accident, certains commanditaires avaient des exigences particulières comme le fait de faire jeter la victime dans un fleuve, de la faire broyer dans un compresseur pour voiture, voir même de la jeter du haut d'un hélicoptère en plein vol. Plus rien ne l'étonnait dans ce monde bizarre.

« Il faut que tu la tues d'une balle, d'une seule. En plein cœur !»

« En plein cœur ? ma foi ça ne devrait pas être difficile.. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça » répondit l'homme en souriant. « Alors ? »

« Alors tu peux faire le virement, deux cent mille sur mon compte, je t'enverrais les coordonnées dans la journée, et le reste une fois le travail achevé, comme toujours. »

« Parfait ! tu as un mois.. »

« Ça me suffira largement. Je vais étudier un peu tout ça » dit-elle en secouant le dossier.

Sans laisser à Graham le temps de répondre, Emma se leva et pris son journal sous le bras.

« A bientôt beau brun. Et pense à te laver la prochaine fois, tu sens le parfum de gonzesse à dix mètres ! »

L'homme s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en souriant, suivant du regard la jeune blonde, ou plus particulièrement ses fesses moulées dans un jean serré, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue.

* * *

><p>Glissant les clefs dans la serrure, la jeune femme soupira. Elle qui avait prévu de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner de la ville pendant quelques temps, allait devoir repousser, une fois encore, ses vacances.<br>Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle jeta les clefs sur le meuble qui trônait dans l'entrée. Posant d'abord le journal sur la table basse, elle enleva ensuite sa veste en cuir rouge qu'elle déposa délicatement sur le canapé.  
>D'un pas rapide elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour prendre une bière fraiche. Malheureusement pour elle le service d'étage n'avait pas encore remis à flot sa réserve de boisson. Soupirant d'un air dépité devant ce grand frigo vide, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers le bar afin de se servir un whisky sec.<p>

Avec l'argent que lui rapportaient ses contrats elle ne logeait que dans des hôtels chics ou des résidences de standing, avec room service. Mais comme elle avait prévu de quitter son appartement dans la journée, les femmes de ménage n'avaient pas refait le plein.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de liquide ambré, elle déposa le verre sur la table basse et se rendit dans sa chambre, fouillant dans sa valise pour en sortir son album souvenir qu'elle caressa du plat de la main.

S'installant de nouveau dans le salon, elle posa l'album sur la table basse en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
>Une paire de ciseau à la main, elle découpa consciencieusement l'article de presse parlant du meurtre de la veille.<br>Ouvrant son album, elle feuilleta les pages une à une, faisant défiler plus d'une dizaine d'années de travail, chaque page portant la mention d'une date, d'une heure et d'un nom. Sur chacune d'elle, bien centré, était agrafé un article de presse du journal local de la ville dans laquelle avait été commis le meurtre.

Chaque contrat lui évoquait des émotions différentes, parfois de la fierté, de la joie, mais bien souvent c'était la nausée et un profond dégoût d'elle-même qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste.  
>Être obligé de tuer pour gagner sa vie, même si bien souvent les contrats visaient des personnes véreuses ou totalement pourries, lui retournait parfois l'estomac.<p>

Inspirant fortement, elle se gifla mentalement et prit sur elle. Se rendant à l'avant-dernière page de l'album, elle prit son stylo et griffonna. « 20 janvier 2014, 12:43, Gregory Mendell ».  
>Attrapant l'agrafeuse posée à côté d'elle, elle positionna l'article de presse presque au millimètre et le fixa d'une agrafe à chaque coin.<p>

Caressant doucement l'article supplémentaire, elle soupira en se rendant compte que son prochain contrat serait le dernier de cet album. Allait-elle en ouvrir un deuxième ? ou était-ce le signe qu'il était temps pour elle de ranger les armes et de faire autre chose ?  
>Souvent elle s'imaginait prendre sa retraite, profiter de la vie au soleil avec quelqu'un à aimer pour de bon. Mais après quelques verres, cette vision onirique s'évanouissait rapidement. Malheureuse, maltraitée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Emma s'était persuadée avec le temps qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vivre une fin heureuse.<br>Elle savait que son travail l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle était faite pour ça, elle était douée et reconnue dans le métier, et elle était persuadée qu'elle mourrait un jour une arme à la main.. ou par surprise, abattue par un tueur à gage posté deux cents mètres plus loin.

Se levant pour se servir un nouveau verre, elle attrapa le dossier qu'elle déposa sur le bar. L'ouvrant d'un geste désinvolte, elle parcouru les feuilles une à une, essayant de comprendre à qui elle allait avoir à faire.  
>Après quelques minutes, Emma décida d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, l'alcool commençant à faire effet, bientôt elle n'aurait plus les idées claires.<br>Commandant un repas rapide auprès du service de chambre, elle planifia sa soirée idéale. Un bon bain chaud et une série abrutissante à la télé l'aideraient à trouver le sommeil, en espérant qu'il soit sans rêves, et surtout sans cauchemars.  
>Attrapant la bouteille de whisky pour l'emmener auprès d'elle sur le canapé, elle referma le dossier.<p>

« A demain madame Mills. »


	2. De l'électricité dans l'air

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ?_  
><em>Merci pour l'accueil fait à cette fic, pour vos review et pour vos mises en suivi ou en fav, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant avec ce premier chapitre o_O, vous êtes géniaux :)<em>

_Pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé plusieurs fois, cette fic à actuellement 8 chapitres écrit et devrait en comporter environs une vingtaine en tout. Je ne sais pas encore précisément, j'écris au fil de l'eau mais je sais exactement où je vais, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^_

_Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : De l'électricité dans l'air.<strong>

Emma se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné, comme bien trop souvent à son gout. La chaleur de sa couette l'incitait à rester couchée mais en grande professionnelle, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Plus vite son affaire serait réglée, plus vite elle pourrait profiter du soleil et des plages de sable fin.  
>Sans grande motivation, elle repoussa sa couverture et sortie de son lit. Le froid enveloppa rapidement son corps vêtu d'un simple shorty, la forçant à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle mit la douche en route, tournant le bouton de l'eau chaude jusqu'à son maximum.<br>Se regardant quelques secondes dans le miroir, elle grimaça en voyant l'image qu'il lui renvoyait, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux entre ouvert agressés par la lumière vive de la salle de bain.  
>Apercevant la vapeur sortir de la cabine de douche, Emma sourit, l'eau était enfin à température. Jetant son shorty dans le coin de la pièce, elle s'engouffra sous la douche bouillante et savoura la sensation de chaleur sur tout son corps qui reprenait une température normale.<p>

Après plus de vingt minutes, la blonde se décida à couper l'eau. S'emmitouflant dans une grande serviette blanche, elle décida de prendre un petit déjeuner.  
>La bouche encore pâteuse à cause des quelques verres en trop de la veille, elle appela le service d'étage pour se faire livrer un café, un jus d'orange et surtout de quoi remplir son estomac qui criait famine.<p>

Une fois rassasiée, elle entreprit de rassembler les quelques affaires qu'elle avait et les entassa dans sa valise. Elle ne prenait avec qu'elle que le strict nécessaire. Un ou deux pulls qu'elle aimait particulièrement, quelques jeans et dessous, rien de plus. Elle achetait ses vêtements quand elle en avait besoin, et bien souvent les laissait à l'hôtel ou les brulait pour effacer toutes traces de son passage. Deux choses seulement l'accompagnaient depuis ses débuts. Son arme préférée, un Glock 17 que son parrain lui avait offert, accompagné de son silencieux, et son album dans lequel elle recensait tous les contrats qu'elle avait menés à bien.  
>Soudain prise d'un terrible coup de blues en repensant à son passé, elle posa sa main sur la valise pour se maintenir debout, un vertige lui faisant tourner la tête.<br>Parfois lorsque ce genre de chose lui arrivait, elle se laissait aller à pleurer seule contre le bord du lit ou contre une porte, débordée par la fatigue ou la solitude, bien souvent à cause de l'alcool. Elle se rendait compte alors que sa vie, sa vie entière se résumait à une enfance terrible, suivit d'une vie d'adulte en solitaire, avec pour seul quotidien la violence et le sang, et pour seul ami une arme qu'elle chérissait comme son propre fils.  
>Mais rapidement son caractère reprenait le dessus, l'obligeant à se faire violence pour ne pas s'apitoyer sur elle-même, la forçant à reprendre pied jusqu'à la prochaine baisse de moral, qui surviendrait à la prochaine soirée trop alcoolisée, certainement après avoir réussi son nouveau contrat.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour relativement béni, elle n'avait pas eu cette phrase dépressive qui la rongeait trop souvent, ce fût juste un coup de fatigue qu'elle chassa d'un revers de la main.  
>Motivée comme jamais, elle enfila sa veste en cuir rouge, attrapa sa valise et descendit à l'accueil pour régler son séjour.<br>Un taxi la conduisit ensuite jusqu'à l'aéroport Kennedy où elle prit un vol direct pour Boston, lieu d'habitation de sa nouvelle cible.

* * *

><p>Le bâtiment blanc à la façade étincelante s'élevait sur quatorze étages. Emma prenait toujours un plaisir particulier à prendre une suite dans de beaux hôtels, et cette fois le hasard avait fait bien fait les choses, la victime habitait dans le quartier le plus chic de Boston, à quelques mètres seulement d'un hôtel de grand standing.<br>La jeune femme demanda alors une chambre avec vue sur la rue, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir un la vision directe sur la maison de sa cible, lui évitant d'incessant déplacement et limitant ainsi les risques de se faire surprendre.

Après avoir jeté sa valise dans un coin de la pièce, Emma s'installa devant la fenêtre, le dossier de sa future victime dans les mains.  
>Jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur la maison de sa cible, elle étudia consciencieusement les documents que Graham lui avait remis.<p>

Sortant son petit carnet de sa poche de veste, elle griffonna rapidement les informations qui lui semblaient le plus importantes.

« Régina Mills, mère de famille de 29 ans. Mariée à l'âge de 17 ans, veuve à 23 ans, un fils de 10 ans. Travaille comme expert-comptable pour diverses sociétés dont la Baelfire compagnie.»

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gold veut s'en débarrasser... elle a dû tomber sur des trucs pas très catholiques. » murmura la blonde en souriant.

L'homme d'affaire était un commanditaire régulier de la jeune femme. Elle travaillait avec lui depuis de nombreuses années, les contrats sur des cibles plus ou moins gênantes pour lui tombant de manière régulière.  
>Emma n'aimait pas particulièrement Gold, qu'elle avait rencontré quelques fois afin d'évoquer des détails sur les règlements, mais il était quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait faire confiance pour être payée en temps et en heure, sans avoir besoin de le menacer ou de le molester.<br>Ce qui l'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs, l'homme bénéficiant d'une garde rapprochée assez conséquente. Cela n'effrayait pas la jeune femme, Emma était rompue à toutes sortes de techniques de combat et était capable de tuer à mains nues sans difficultés, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle affectionnait le plus.

Attrapant la photo jointe au dossier, la belle blonde ne put s'empêcher de trouver la jeune femme très jolie, souriant niaisement devant le portait de cette femme d'affaire. Après l'avoir longuement observée, elle la posa plus loin et éplucha les divers documents restant.

Continuant de prendre quelques notes, Emma remarqua que Régina Mills n'avait pas eu d'aventures ou de relation de longue durée depuis longtemps car il n'était jamais fait mention du moindre homme dans sa vie.  
>Cela ne l'étonna pas spécialement, une mère célibataire avec ce genre de travail avait souvent peu de temps et de place pour une vie amoureuse. Elle fit rapidement le parallèle avec sa propre vie, ressentant une pointe de compassion pour la jeune femme.<br>Rapidement reprise par sa conscience professionnelle, Emma termina d'annoter quelques éléments. Regardant sa montre, elle constata qu'il était presque 17h30, heure à laquelle Régina Mills revenait chez elle, accompagnée de son fils.

Descendant dans la rue, elle passa devant la maison de la future cible et s'installa quelques dizaines de mètre plus loin, appuyée contre un des nombreux arbres bordant la route.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes, Régina arriva à pied, tenant la main de son fils qu'elle regardait d'un air attendrit, écoutant avec attention le récit de la journée du jeune garçon.<br>Emma se mit alors à marcher à leur rencontre dans le but de le croiser, afin de voir de près la jeune femme et confirmer que c'était bien la personne souhaitée.  
>Arrivée à sa hauteur, le regard émeraude de la blonde croisa celui couleur chocolat de la brune, et son cœur rata un battement. La photo qu'elle avait vue dans le dossier ne rendait vraiment pas hommage à Régina. Ses beaux cheveux bruns mi-longs entouraient un magnifique visage au teins légèrement halé, qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux marrons, dans lesquels un éclair de malice apparu le temps d'une fraction de secondes.<br>Emma stoppa sa marche et regarda en arrière, puis se retourna vivement quand elle vit que la jeune brune fit de même. Baissant la tête, elle reprit sa route d'un pas rapide, le visage cramoisi.

Parmi toutes ses cibles, deux seulement avait été des femmes, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à faire à une victime aussi jolie. La prestance qui se dégageait de cette femme magnifique, combinée à son charme et à ses yeux lui avait fait fondre le cœur en un instant.

Disparaissant rapidement afin de ne pas se faire repérer par la belle brune, Emma rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel, tournant en rond comme un chien dans une cage, complétement déboussolée. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle décida de se faire couler un bain chaud.

« Un bain... oui c'est ça, un bon bain, voilà ce qu'il me faut !»

Après quelques minutes nécessaires pour que la baignoire soit remplie, la blonde se déshabilla rapidement et plongea son corps athlétique dans l'eau bouillante.

Fermant les yeux pour se délasser, elle n'arrivait pas à visualiser autre chose que le visage de Régina.  
>Sans arriver à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Emma tenta de ré ouvrir les yeux, puis de les refermer une nouvelle fois, mais sans succès.<p>

« T'es folle ma pauvre fille, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

N'arrivant pas à s'enlever l'image de la belle brune de la tête, Emma alluma la petite télévision de la salle de bain et zappa de chaines en chaines, espérant trouver un programme qui la ferait penser à autre chose.

* * *

><p>« Ça va maman ? t'as l'air bizarre » demanda le petit garçon, fixant sa mère d'un air surpris.<p>

« Quoi ? hein ? oh, non pardon mon chéri... tout vas bien.. j'ai juste eu un.. un... ». Régina regardait s'éloigner cette magnifique blonde d'un pas rapide, totalement sous le choc. Elle n'avait aperçu ses yeux émeraudes que quelques secondes, mais cette vision lui avait déclenché un frisson dans tout le corps.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un.. un.. » Un coup de foudre ? se demanda-t-elle, totalement surprise. Non, c'était totalement impossible, ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'au cinéma ou dans les histoires romantiques pour ados. Elle avait certainement été surprise par quelque chose chez cette femme, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer, peut-être l'avait-elle déjà vu quelque part et que son esprit cherchait désespérément à se rappeler où.

« Un petit coup de fatigue, ce n'est rien. » ajouta-t-elle en caressant la tête du jeune garçon.

Glissant la clé dans la serrure, Régina ouvrit la porte et laissa entre son fils.

« Vas à la cuisine, je vais te faire ton chocolat chaud. »

Le petit garçon jeta son cartable dans l'entrée, déposa son blouson sur le porte manteau et couru jusqu'à la cuisine en chantonnant.

Sa mère referma doucement la porte, non sans avoir pris le temps de jeter un œil dehors, espérant secrètement que cette belle blonde revienne sur ses pas.

Soupirant de déception malgré elle, elle referma la porte, s'adossa quelques secondes contre elle en soufflant puis, secouant la tête en se moquant d'elle-même, elle rejoignis son fils.

* * *

><p>Assise devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Emma fixait l'appartement de Régina depuis deux bonnes heures. Notant toutes les allées et venues, elle relevait le moindre détail, le moindre passage récurrent d'une personne ou d'une autre de manière consciencieuse afin d'étudier avec soin la vie du quartier, ne voulant laisser aucune chance au hasard. Dans ce métier la moindre erreur était fatale et pouvait transformer un contrat réussi en une tuerie sanguinolente.<br>Il fallait qu'elle connaisse par cœur les moindres habitudes de sa victime, ses faits et gestes habituels, le nom de ses amis et de ses voisins afin de pouvoir déceler, le jour J, l'élément perturbateur, la chose différente de d'habitude qui pourrait lui couter beaucoup.

N'ayant pas encore récupéré ses armes et son matériel, Emma n'avait pas de jumelles sur elle pour lui permettre de jeter un œil plus précis dans la maison via les fenêtres ouvertes. A cette distance, elle ne pouvait voir que des formes vagues, des ombres se dessinant à travers les rideaux ou apparaissant à contre jour à cause de l'éclairage intérieur.  
>Elle nota toutefois que la chambre du petit garçon avait l'air d'être à l'étage, le voyant passer régulièrement. Elle s'apprêtait à partir manger quand la lumière s'alluma dans la pièce voisine.<br>Attrapant son carnet pour noter ce qu'elle allait voir, elle retint son souffle quand les formes de Régina se dessinèrent en ombre chinoise.  
>La jeune femme fit glisser rapidement son pull par-dessus sa tête et le déposa sur ce qui était vraisemblablement son lit. Se retournant pour attraper quelque chose qu'Emma ne put distinguer, elle la vit ensuite se tortiller sur elle-même, laissant certainement descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds.<br>La blonde déglutit difficilement en imaginant cette superbe femme en petite tenue dans sa chambre. Le souffle court, elle posa son carnet sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se pencha en avant, comme si les quelques centimètres qu'elle allait gagner la ferait voir à travers le rideau diaphane.

Les restes de la scène qu'Emma put observer relevèrent plus du fantasme que de la réelle vision, les gestes étant trop imprécis, trop flou, trop incertains, mais la blonde su que la belle Régina enleva son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, pour ensuite disparaitre de la pièce, certainement pour se glisser sous la douche.

« Oui... la douche... c'est une bonne idée la douche... » murmura la blonde pour elle-même, sentant des gouttes de sueur perler sur sa nuque. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'idée et de se délasser dans l'eau à cause de cette femme, sans aucune autre explication possible qu'une envie folle de faire d'elle son amante pour une nuit.  
>Sans un regard en arrière, elle se leva précipitamment en secouant la tête et imita la brune, jetant ses habits dans un coin de la chambre pour foncer sous l'eau froide afin de calmer ses ardeurs.<p> 


	3. Décision difficile

_Hey comment allez-vous bien?_

_Je suis content que la fic vous plaise et que le coup de foudre entre Emma & Régina ait fait son petit effet ^^. Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant !_  
><em>On continue sur notre lancée ? accrochez vous à votre slip, c'est parti ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Décision difficile.<strong>

« Un colis pour madame Emma Morrow ! »

Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler son pantalon, la blonde ouvrit la porte, seulement vêtue d'une culotte rouge et d'un t-shirt.

La mâchoire du jeune groom manqua de se décrocher devant la vision de rêves qui se présenta à lui.

« Un... un.. co..co.. cooco.. un colis pour vous Madame » dit-il en poussant son chariot sur lequel reposait un énorme carton.

Emma sourit et tira le chariot à l'intérieur de sa suite. Puis, dans une scène digne d'un film pornographique de bas étage, elle se rendit au salon en roulant exagérément des hanches afin de prendre son porte-monnaie dans sa poche de veste.  
>Revenant vers l'homme en souriant de toutes ses dents, elle lui tendit son pourboire, qu'il attrapa maladroitement, le regard posé sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.<p>

« Me... mer... merci ma..mad .»

Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, lui claquant la porte au nez. Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce quand elle poussa le chariot jusqu'au salon.

« Ces hommes, tous les mêmes.. » pensa-t-elle en ouvrant son colis.

Elle avait depuis des années appris à manipuler la gente masculine, son corps de rêve et son esprit vif l'aidant considérablement dans cette tâche. Devant une belle femme, les hommes sont faibles, et cela lui servait énormément.  
>Elle avait compris qu'un homme pouvait servir d'alibi en cas de problème ou de moyen de s'extirper d'une situation délicate. Le moindre battement de cils, le moindre décolleté plongeant suffisait pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait.<br>La jeune femme se servait des hommes comme d'un simple outil, une distraction, rien de plus. Elle avait depuis longtemps succombé à la compagnie des femmes, bien plus douces, plus imaginatives, et surtout bien plus bestiales au lit.

Le fait de se montrer à moitié nue devant le groom était voulu, la moindre action qu'elle faisait était réfléchie, étudiée, planifiée. . Il se souviendrait d'elle sans aucun doute, et en cas de besoin s'il lui fallait un alibi de dernière minute ou un service discret, elle pourrait faire appel à lui les yeux fermés.  
>Le groom tenterait certainement de revenir à la moindre occasion afin de la surprendre dans une tenue légère, mais elle savait que pour l'instant elle serait tranquille pour la journée. A l'heure actuelle il était certainement parti se soulager dans un coin, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant.<p>

Poussant le chariot jusque dans le salon, Emma attrapa un couteau dans la cuisine et ouvrit le gros carton sur toute sa longueur.  
>Plongeant sa main dans les chips de polystyrène de protection, elle sortit un petit carton qu'elle déballa immédiatement. Sortant une petite paire de jumelles de haute technologie, la blonde les porta à ses yeux et vérifia rapidement qu'elles fonctionnaient avant de les remettre dans leur étui et de les déposer sur la table.<p>

Attrapant le carton suivant, de taille bien plus grande, elle le plaça lui aussi sur la table et l'ouvrit d'un geste vif. Emma en sorti alors un ordinateur portable dernier cri, du matériel informatique et électronique et un téléphone portable prépayé qu'elle alluma immédiatement afin de vérifier qu'il soit bien en état de marche.

Replongeant la main dans l'énorme colis, elle en sortit un nouveau carton, de taille bien plus longue que large.  
>Un sourire béat apparu sur son visage quand elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir une valise en aluminium de près d'un mètre de long. La déposant délicatement sur le canapé, elle fit glisser les verrous et l'ouvrit en grand.<br>Devant ses yeux émus trônait son arme de prédilection pour les contrats demandant précision et propreté, son fusil de sniper M40A3 de couleur noire mat. D'un geste presque maternel, elle caressa la crosse du fusil et vérifia d'un coup d'œil que tous les éléments étaient présents.  
>N'ayant pas encore eu le temps de le nettoyer après son dernier contrat, elle referma la valise et la plaça délicatement debout à côté du canapé, se promettant de faire le nécessaire plus tard dans la journée.<p>

Plongeant une dernière fois la main dans l'énorme carton qui trônait au milieu du salon, elle fouilla pendant une dizaine de secondes à la recherche du dernier petit colis qu'elle attendait.  
>Sentant un sac tout au fond, elle tira d'un coup sec et ressortit un paquet enveloppé de plastique noir.<br>L'ouvrant d'un coup de couteau, Emma déballa alors une fausse carte d'identité, un faux passeport et divers autres papiers qui lui serviraient dans sa tâche.

Après avoir vérifié que les papiers étaient ceux qu'elle attendait et fait la check liste du contenu du colis, elle prit le téléphone qu'elle avait reçu et pianota rapidement "OK" qu'elle envoya immédiatement au seul numéro enregistré dans l'appareil.  
>Jetant le téléphone sur un coin du canapé, elle se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange, mangea un croissant frais et se décida à s'habiller. Attrapant le sachet qui contenait ses faux documents, elle l'ouvrit complètement et en sortit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche assez stricte, impeccablement pliés et emballés dans du papier de soie.<p>

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, la belle blonde s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla consciencieusement, sa couverture devant paraître irréprochable.

Une fois terminé, elle se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir, tournant légèrement sur elle-même afin de vérifier que tout était parfait.

« Très bien... » murmura-t-elle en souriant « à nous deux madame Mills !»

* * *

><p>La sonnette d'entrée retenti, faisant sursauter Régina qui ne s'attendait pas à une visite à cette heure-ci.<br>Manquant de faire tomber la pile de papier qui encombrait son bureau, elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas vif.

Regardant par l'œilleton, elle déglutit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la blonde de la veille postée devant chez elle.  
>Se recoiffant d'un geste machinal, elle vérifia dans le miroir de l'entrée que sa tenue ne soit pas froissée et ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant la chamade, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.<p>

« Bon.. bonjour » glissa-t-elle en souriant.

« Bonjour madame Mills » répondit Emma en lui tendant la main. « Je m'excuse de vous déranger. Je me présente, Emma Morrow, conseillère au ministère de l'éducation. Je souhaiterais vous parler quelques minutes, est-ce que vous accepteriez de me recevoir ? »

Régina haussa les sourcils, surprise d'une telle visite mais s'effaça doucement derrière la porte, faisant signe de la main à la jeune femme.

« Entrez je vous en prie. »

Emma passa la porte d'entrée, observant attentivement le hall, relevant mentalement chaque détails afin de pouvoir être la plus efficace possible le jour J.  
>Tournant la tête vers son hôte, elle fut surprise de voir que la belle brune la dévorait totalement du regard, ses yeux la balayant de haut en bas.<p>

Régina ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que la blonde l'observait, perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux marrons parcourant les courbes voluptueuses de la blonde, se posant d'abord sur ses jambes puis ses fesses rondes dessinées sous le tissu noir de son pantalon moulant, remontant ensuite sur son ventre plat, jusqu'à venir se poser sur ses deux seins magnifiques et bombés, pris au pièges dans un chemisier blanc terriblement sexy et affublé d'un décolleté très provoquant.  
>Prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, Régina leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert émeraude de cette belle inconnue, ce qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.<p>

Prise sur le fait, elle baissa les yeux et passa rapidement devant la blonde en espérant que son trouble ne se serait pas vu. Emma ressentit un frisson dans tout son corps quand le parfum fruité et envoûtant de Régina l'enveloppa, respirant à plein poumon cette douce odeur de pomme que la jeune femme dégageait.

« Madame Morrow ? »

Emma sursauta et se gifla mentalement quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées à cause des senteurs enivrantes de la belle brune.

« Ho ? oui pardon excusez-moi je réfléchissais. » répondit-elle en emboîtant le pas de Régina, la suivant jusqu'à son salon, une grande pièce meublée avec goût au milieu de laquelle reposait une grande table en bois.

« Installez-vous je vous en prie » ajouta la brune en montrant une chaise de la main. « Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? »

« Sans façon, merci madame Mills. » répondit Emma en souriant, son regard se posant sur chaque coin de la pièce, photographiant mentalement chaque bibelot, chaque photo, chaque tableau, chaque fenêtre ou porte visible depuis sa place.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous alors ? » demanda Régina en s'asseyant à son tour en face de la blonde.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je travaille pour le ministère de l'éducation » répondit la blonde en sortant ses faux papiers de sa poche, les tendant à son hôte pour prouver ses dires.  
>Régina les regarda d'un œil distrait, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête par politesse.<p>

« Nous sommes actuellement en train de faire le point sur le système éducatif de la zone pavillonnaire et de ses alentours. Votre fils... » Emma fit mine de chercher dans son dossier le nom du garçon « Henry c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est ça ! » répondit Régina en souriant.

« Votre fils Henry, âgé de 10 ans est scolarisé à l'école Milton, à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. »

« Tout à fait.»

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous pensez de cette école ? les cours se passent bien ? Vous êtes satisfaite du système éducatif ? »

« Hé bien oui plutôt » répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. « Henri ne s'est jamais plains de quoi que ce soit. Sa maitresse Mme Blanchard est quelqu'un de très compétente, même si, je l'avoue, elle m'exaspère un petit peu » ajouta Régina en riant.  
>« Ho, surtout ne notez pas ça s'il vous plait, Henri l'adore, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait le moindre souci. »<p>

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » répondit Emma en faisant un signe de la main « Je n'ai strictement rien entendu » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi cette enquête ? » demanda la brune légèrement inquiète.

« Hé bien le ministère doit réduire ses dépenses pour l'année à venir, donc nous portons un intérêt tout particulier aux écoles afin de vérifier qu'il n'y en a pas en surnombre, que les choses se passent bien pour les enfants, afin de prendre les décisions budgétaires qui s'imposent » répondit Emma, totalement fondue dans son personnage. Elle avait imaginé la trame de son histoire la veille mais elle improvisait beaucoup, suivant les réactions de la brune, afin d'essayer de l'amadouer au maximum.

« Ho.. » répondit Régina un peu choquée. « S'il vous plait ne fermez pas l'école Milton, elle est très pratique pour les gens du quartier et nos enfants sont vraiment choyés vous savez. » tenta-t-elle d'argumenter pour que la blonde ne prenne pas de décision trop hâtive.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis là que pour une étude préliminaire. La décision sera prise bien plus tard, je ne fais que retranscrire ce que témoignent les parents »

« D'accord » répondit Régina, un petit peu plus rassurée.

« Tout compte fait, je prendrais bien un café si ça ne vous dérange pas madame Mills » demanda la blonde, espérant pouvoir voir plus en détail la maison.

« Ho, bien sûr avec plaisir » répondit la brune en se levant. « Suivez-moi, nous allons le prendre dans la cuisine » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Lui emboitant le pas Emma posa automatiquement les yeux sur les fesses rebondies de Régina. Secouant la tête, elle se força à changer de cible visuelle, continuant d'observer le moindre détail, notant avec intérêt que la cuisine disposait d'une grande porte fenêtre, beaucoup plus facile à ouvrir que la porte d'entrée qui était blindée.

« Votre maison est vraiment magnifique » dit-elle d'un air émerveillé.

« Merci beaucoup » répondit la brune en ouvrant le meuble pour en sortir deux tasses. « Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques années quand mon.. mari est décédé. »

« Oh.. oui j'ai lu ça dans votre dossier, j'en suis terriblement désolée madame Mills. »

La brune sourit doucement et posa la tasse d'Emma sous la machine à café. « Merci.. mais appelez-moi Régina s'il vous plait.»

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête et continua son interrogatoire. « C'est agencé avec goût en tout cas, c'est vous qui l'avez décorée ? »

« Oui, avec l'aide d'internet pour me donner des idées » répondit la brune, tendant sa tasse à la blonde. « C'est notre lieu de vie et mon lieu de travail, donc j'essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit agréable. Vous sucrez ? »

« Non, jamais » répondit Emma en souriant. « Vous avez de la chance de travailler à domicile. Vous êtes expert-comptable c'est ça ? »

« Oui, je suis à mon compte depuis des années maintenant. Je gère la comptabilité pour plusieurs entreprises depuis chez moi, ça me permet de passer du temps avec mon petit garçon. »

« Il a beaucoup de chance » répondit Emma en buvant une gorgée de liquide noir. « Et l'étage est aussi grand que le bas ? »

« Ho oui, à quelque chose prêt » répondit Régina en levant les yeux, essayant de calculer mentalement l'espace du haut. « Nous avons trois chambres, deux salles de bain et une pièce qui sert à Henri de salle de jeux. »

Emma bue une nouvelle gorgée de café et fit mine d'être ébahie.

« C'est vraiment super, vous devez être fière ! J'espère que vous avez un système d'alarme, une si belle maison avec une femme seule doit attirer les convoitises. »

« Ho, à vrai dire le quartier est assez calme, et la police fait des rondes très régulières » avoua Régina en portant sa tasse à sa bouche. « Les heures de sorties d'écoles sont très surveillées, et la nuit des patrouilles tournent de manière aléatoire. Je ne me sens absolument pas en danger. »

Emma grimaça légèrement, le fait que les patrouilles ne soient pas à heures fixes ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

« Mais je vais être franche avec vous, j'ai l'intention de faire installer une alarme sous peu, on est jamais trop prudente ! » murmura Régina, comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison madame Mi... Régina » se reprit soudainement Emma. « Bien écoutez, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je dois encore voir beaucoup de monde avant de clôturer cette enquête. »

« Ho vous ne m'avez pas dérangé » répondit la brune en souriant. « Ce fût un plaisir, n'hésitez pas à.. revenir si vous avez d'autres questions. »

Raccompagnant Emma à l'entrée, Régina fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une carte de visite.

« Voici ma carte. Appelez-moi si.. vous avez besoin de quelque chose » ajouta-t-elle en regardant la belle blonde droit dans les yeux.

Emma sentit un frisson l'envahir, se noyant totalement dans le regard chocolat de la jeune femme. Tendant la main, elle prit la carte du bout des doigts

« Merci.. Régina. Je n'y manquerais pas. » répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Bonne fin de journée.. peut-être à bientôt » ajouta-t-elle légèrement perdue.

La brune sourit et referma derrière elle en soupirant, son cœur battant la chamade. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentie une telle attirance, cela l'avait conduite à un mariage et la naissance de son fils.  
>Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle reprit pied et se motiva à ranger la cuisine en secouant la tête, se moquant d'elle même.<p>

Emma de son côté était plongée dans ses pensées. Cette femme était en train de lui faire tourner la tête, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle prenne le temps de s'attacher, il fallait qu'elle agisse, et vite.  
>Balayant le vide d'un geste de la main, elle prit rapidement sa décision, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.<p>

Elle tuerait Régina dans trois jours, en plein après-midi alors qu'elle serait seule dans sa maison. D'une balle en plein cœur.


	4. Un plan sans accroc ou presque !

_Hello, comment allez vous ?_

_Encore merci pour vos messages et vos reviews, je suis ravis que l'histoire vous plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre continuera dans ce sens ;). Alors... Emma ira t-elle jusqu'au bout ?  
><em>

_Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Un plan sans accroc.. ou presque !<strong>

Emma avait passé deux jours à peaufiner son plan, mettant au point chaque étape de sa journée, le moindre détail ayant été vu et revu près de cinquante fois, tout était planifié, chaque action, chaque réaction devant se faire à la seconde près. Elle savait que parfois elle faisait preuve d'une rigueur exacerbée, surtout sur un contrat facile comme celui-ci, mais c'est ce sérieux et ce professionnalisme qui avait fait sa réputation, et qui lui permettait aujourd'hui de vivre de manière confortable.

La tueuse avait décidé d'intervenir en plein jour, en l'absence du fils de Régina, ne voulant pas risquer d'avoir à le neutraliser lui aussi. Elle irait donc à l'improviste au milieu de l'après midi, prétextant avoir besoin de discuter de points supplémentaires par rapport à l'enquête sur l'école, et elle abattrait la jeune femme dans son salon, d'une seule balle, de manière simple et rapide, sans aucune douleur.  
>A la pensée de la mort de Régina, le visage d'Emma se ferma et son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite. Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer en train de lui tirer dessus alors qu'elle avait fait cela des centaines de fois auparavant, et cela sans le moindre remord. Se saisissant de son verre de whisky, elle bue une longue gorgée et toussa, l'alcool ayant brulé son œsophage pourtant habitué à cette boisson qu'elle affectionnait.<p>

Soupirant en voyant l'heure déjà bien avancée, Emma appela le room service et commanda un encas rapide pour le soir. Pas réellement dans son assiette, elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mangeant plus par habitude que par réel besoin.  
>Délaissant son dessert, elle se posa contre la fenêtre qui donnait juste sur la maison de Régina et attrapa ses jumelles posées sur le rebord, commençant ainsi ce qui était devenu son rituel du soir.<br>La lumière qui venait de s'allumer dans la chambre d'Henri lui arracha un sourire. Regardant sa montre, elle haussa les sourcils.

« 21h00 pile Régina.. mieux qu'une montre suisse ! »

La chevelure brune de la maîtresse de maison apparue alors devant la fenêtre puis disparue rapidement. Régina venait de coucher son fils et s'était penchée pour l'embrasser.  
>Emma savait qu'elle avait environ dix minutes à tuer, certainement le temps pour la belle comptable de raconter une histoire à son fils, puis elle filerait prendre sa douche en passant par sa chambre.<br>La blonde essaya de ne pas y penser, se persuadant que cet espionnage n'était que purement professionnel. Mais lorsque la chevelure de la brune réapparue furtivement devant la fenêtre puis que la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Emma déglutit et sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps.  
>S'installant plus confortablement, la blonde éteignit la lumière et porta ses jumelles à ses yeux. Jouant sur les réglages, elle zooma et les passa en mode nuit afin que la faible lumière de la chambre de Régina fasse ressortir les moindres détails. Et à cet instant précis, les seuls détails qui occupaient l'esprit d'Emma étaient ceux des courbes du corps de la belle brune.<p>

Le souffle court, la blonde regarda Régina enlever son pull, essayant de deviner la couleur du soutien gorge qui compressait la poitrine ferme de la belle brune. D'un geste rapide, elle enchaîna immédiatement en laissant tomber son pantalon au sol, tournant sur elle même pour le déposer sur le bord du lit, ce qui arracha un soupir à la blonde qui respirait difficilement, un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale.  
>Emma savait que Régina allait vite disparaître de sa vue, et fut soudain prise d'un éclair de génie. Posant ses jumelles d'un geste brusque, elle courut jusqu'à sa veste et chercha fébrilement la carte de visite que la brune lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt.<br>Attrapant le téléphone de l'hôtel, elle pianota rapidement sur le clavier le numéro de Régina et porta le combiné à son oreille, courant reprendre sa place devant la fenêtre.

Régina se pencha sur son lit en entendant son portable sonner et le sortit de la poche de son pantalon, haussant les sourcils en voyant apparaître un numéro totalement inconnu.

« Allo ? »

« Régina ? bonsoir, c'est Emma Morrow.. »

« Emma ? »

La blonde fût déçue de voir que Régina ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

« Oui, je suis passée vous voir il y a deux jours, je travaille pour.. »

« Le ministère de l'éducation, ouiiii bien sur ! » répondit la brune en souriant. « Mes excuses je ne vous avais pas reconnue. »

Emma porta ses jumelles à son visage et observa la brune qui se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, de l'autre coté de la rue.  
>Dos à la fenêtre, elle était immobile, attendant que la blonde explique la raison de son appel.<p>

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger à cette heure tardive mais.. »

Emma stoppa sa phrase en voyant que Régina tentait de défaire l'agrafe de son soutient gorge de sa main libre.

« Mais ? » demanda la brune d'une voix rauque.

« Mais.. mais... euh oui, je.. je voulais savoir si vous seriez disponible demain après midi, j'aurais quelques précisions à vous demander concernant l'école de votre fils. »

La brune fit glisser son soutien gorge d'un mouvement d'épaule et le jeta sur son lit à coté de ses autres vêtements. Se tournant légèrement, elle laissa apparaître ses courbes sous la lumière tamisée.

Le sang de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour, de légères gouttes de sueurs apparaissant sur son front. L'excitation de voir presque nue cette superbe femme lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Je n'ai pas mon agenda complet en tête mais je crois que je suis disponible à partir de 16h00 si cela vous convient » demanda Régina en souriant.  
>Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette magnifique blonde voulait la revoir, mais elle espérait au fond d'elle que l'excuse de la visite pour le travail n'était qu'un prétexte et qu'elles pourraient de nouveau partager un café ensemble.<p>

D'un geste machinal, elle se caressa la nuque puis passa sa main sur son sein gauche, descendant ensuite sur son ventre plat et bronzé.

A l'autre bout du fil elle put entendre le souffle d'Emma s'accélérer.

« Mademoiselle Morrow ? vous allez bien ? »

« Oh oui, oui excusez moi, je suis un petit peu fatiguée » mentit la blonde en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. « Oui.. disons pour 16h00, c'est parfait. »

« Très bien » répondit Régina en souriant, heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer la blonde de nouveau. « Vous désiriez autre chose ? »

Emma dut faire preuve de tout le self contrôle dont elle était capable, son cerveau ayant terriblement envie de répondre « Vous, et tout de suite. »

« Non.. non.. je... c'est.. c'est très bien ». Sans le vouloir, la main d'Emma s'était glissée entre ses cuisses serrées l'une contre l'autre, frottant machinalement contre le tissus de son jean.  
>Ses seins pointaient à travers son t-shirt et sa culotte ne ressortirait pas indemne de cette petite conversation. Il fallait qu'elle raccroche avant que la brune ne ressente son émoi, et vite !<p>

« Je.. je vous dis à demain Régina, passez une très bonne soirée ! »

« Merci mademoiselle Morrow »

« Emma... appelez moi Emma.»

La blonde se mordit la lèvre en entendant ses propres paroles. Qu'était elle en train de faire ? il ne fallait surtout pas que le contact avec sa cible ne devienne personnel. Elle se frappa la tempe du plat de la main, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Bonne soirée Emma » murmura alors Régina d'une voix chaude. « A demain.»

La blonde raccrocha sans même prendre le temps de répondre, totalement paniquée. Son plan avait été totalement modifié sur un simple coup de tête, juste parce qu'elle avait envie de voir cette magnifique brune plus que de raison.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Emma jeta les jumelles sur le canapé et enfila sa veste. Sentant que la situation lui échappait, elle entama une longue marche dans le froid, qui lui remettrait les idées en place, l'aidant à se focaliser sur une chose, et une seule ! Régina Mills était une cible, rien de plus...

* * *

><p>15h55... Emma regarda sa montre pour la vingtième fois en dix minutes. Tournant en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle récita encore une fois la suite d'enchaînement d'actions qu'elle allait devoir faire dans quelques minutes.<p>

« 16h00, tu sonnes. Elle t'ouvre, tu ne la regardes surtout pas dans les yeux » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu entres et tu t'installes dans la cuisine. Tu la mets en confiance puis tu te lèves, tu sors ton arme de ta serviette et tu l'abats, une balle dans le cœur, simple, net et précis. Tu ramasses la douille de la balle, tu ranges tes affaires et tu ressors. 16h15 grand maximum tu es de retour à l'hôtel ! »

D'un geste du poignet elle vérifia de nouveau « 15h58 ... en route ! »  
>Attrapant sa serviette posée sur le meuble dans l'entrée, Emma sortit rapidement et dévala les marches de l'escalier, la menant directement dans le hall de l'hôtel. D'un signe de tête elle salua l'hôtesse et le groom qui lui ouvrit la porte.<br>Traversant la rue, elle arriva rapidement devant la porte de la magnifique maison de Régina.

La blonde soupira et releva la tête. D'un geste vif et motivé, elle appuya longuement sur la sonnette.

Régina sursauta malgré elle. Elle attendait fébrilement l'arrivée de la belle blonde, faisant les cent pas dans son hall d'entrée depuis dix bonnes minutes. Se regardant rapidement dans la glace, elle se recoiffa pour la centième fois de la journée et lissa son pantalon, ne voulant pas laisser le moindre plis.  
>Prête à aller ouvrir la porte d'une main fébrile, elle se ressaisit et se redressa.<p>

« Tu es folle ou quoi ? » s'écria t-elle pour elle même. « On dirait une ado ! reprends-toi.. »

D'un pas assuré elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand, un sourire poli sur les lèvres.

« Madame Morrow »

« Emma ! » répondit la blonde en souriant, la main tendue vers son hôte.

« Oh oui, pardon, Emma » répondit Régina sur un ton légèrement hautain. Elle eu subitement envie de se gifler elle même. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quel comportement adopter, voulant essayer de ne pas montrer à cette inconnue qu'elle lui plaisait, mais sans non plus vouloir revêtir le masque froid qu'elle arborait le plus souvent avec ses clients.

« Entrez je vous en prie » dit-elle en s'effaçant derrière la porte. « Je vous laisse aller jusqu'au salon, vous connaissez le chemin. Je vous prépare un café et j'arrive. »

« Merci » répondit la blonde, gênée et terriblement mal à l'aise. Cette femme si gentille et si attirante l'accueillait chaudement.. alors qu'elle était venue pour l'abattre. Prise d'un frisson de dégoût, Emma s'installa sur l'une des magnifiques chaises en bois du salon, posant sa serviette contenant son arme sur la table en essayant de se sortir de la tête la silhouette de la jeune brune, habillée d'un somptueux chemisier bleu clair et d'un pantalon de tailleur moulant parfaitement ses formes.

Régina réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, tenant un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses et quelques gâteaux maisons aux pommes qu'elle avait préparé le matin même. Elle le déposa à coté d'Emma mais n'eut pas le temps d'entamer la conversation, quelqu'un sonna à la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je reviens tout de suite..»

Emma jura tout bas, son plan commençait déjà à être mis en défaut, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit vaguement murmurer mais elle était trop loin pour comprendre la moindre bribe de discussion.  
>Sa curiosité fut rapidement satisfaite, Régina apparaissant dans la pièce accompagnée d'un agent de police.<p>

Levant les sourcils, la blonde regarda Régina venir vers elle, l'air apeuré.

« Emma, l'agent... »

« Carlson ! » répondit l'homme d'un ton peu sympathique, les pouces plantés dans son ceinturon.

« L'agent Carlson souhaiterait vous parler. »

« Vous parler à toutes les deux » reprit l'homme en coupant la parole à Régina.

Emma se figea, plissant légèrement les yeux. Personne ne savait qui elle était, et surtout personne ne connaissait son emploi du temps. Comment ce flic pouvait savoir qu'elle serait chez Régina à cet instant précis.

« Installez vous » dit Régina en montrant une chaise de la main.

« Non, je vous remercies je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » répondit l'homme en souriant, laissant apparaitre quelques dents pourries.

Emma remarqua immédiatement que la lanière de son holster n'était pas clipsée, chose totalement incohérente pour tout policier qui se respecte.

L'homme eut à peine le temps de porter la main à son arme qu'il s'écroulait déjà contre le sol, sa tête arborant un trou de la taille d'une noix au milieu du front.

Régina se mit à hurler quand le sang et les débris d'os lui éclaboussèrent la figure. Prise de panique, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de courir ou d'appeler au secours. Sa crise de tétanie fut subitement interrompue par la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'abattre un policier devant ses yeux.  
>Ramassant la douille de sa balle sur le sol, elle se releva et attrapa Régina par le bras, la tirant jusqu'à la cuisine où elle la poussa violemment contre le bord de l'évier.<p>

« Essuyez vous le visage » gronda-t-elle en pointant son arme sur la brune.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Régina plongea ses mains sous l'eau froide et se les passa sur le visage.  
>Attrapant le chiffon accroché sur le meuble bas, elle s'essuya rapidement et tenta de nettoyer le col de son chemisier mais prise de sanglots, elle n'arriva pas à essuyer les taches de sang.<p>

Exaspérée, Emma glissa son arme dans sa ceinture, s'approcha et lui arracha le chiffon des mains, puis la tirant contre elle, elle essuya consciencieusement les taches de sang qui perlaient sur le col de la brune.

« Ça devrait passer comme ça » murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Régina ne put s'empêcher d'être prise d'une nouvelle crise de panique.

« Passer pour.. pour.. pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »

« A la base j'étais là pour vous tuer » répondit froidement la blonde en ressortant l'arme qu'elle avait glissé dans son pantalon « mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'étiez pas la seule cible.. quelqu'un a essayé de me doubler, et ça, il va le regretter ! »

« Vous... vous allez me tuer ? » demanda la brune en plongeant son regard apeuré dans les yeux émeraudes d'Emma.

« Pas pour l'instant » répondit la blonde en détournant le regard, voulant couper court à toute possibilité de perdre ses moyens devant les yeux noisettes imbibés de larmes. « Prenez vos papiers et vos clés de voiture. Il faut qu'on déguerpisse de là avant que d'autres n'arrivent pour finir le boulot. »

Régina suivit la blonde jusqu'à l'entrée et s'arrêta subitement.

« Quoi ? »

« Mon fils... »

« Il est à l'école votre fils non ? » demanda Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Il est en danger lui aussi ? » demanda Régina en s'approchant de la blonde, un regard apeuré sur le visage.

« J'en sais rien.. oui.. non.. » balbutia Emma en ne sachant pas trop quoi réponde. « C'est possible qu'ils le cherchent oui.. »

Régina passa en trombe devant la blonde qui resta figée devant l'expression de colère qui était apparue sur son visage.

« Hey! où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? »

« Récupérer mon fils ! »

« Hein ? nan mais ça va pas ? non non c'est pas prévu au programme ça !»

« Quel programme ? » demanda Régina folle de rage, revenant sur ses pas jusqu'à coller son front contre celui d'Emma. « Celui qui consiste à me tuer lâchement dans mon salon ? Ou peut-être celui où vous assassinez un flic en me couvrant de sang ? non parce qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire hein, je ne voudrais pas déranger vos petits plans de barges et vous mettre dans une situation délicate ! » s'écria-t-elle en secouant les bras.

Posant son index sur l'épaule de la blonde, Régina la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Maintenant vous me tuez si vous voulez, mais je n'abandonnerais pas mon fils aux mains de vos amis psychopathes. Alors si vous voulez venir avec moi, vous montez dans ma voiture et vous la fermez jusqu'à ce que Henry soit avec nous ! »

Emma resta bouchée bée, son arme à la main en regardant la brune partir jusqu'à sa berline noire garée devant la maison.

Secouant la tête, elle emboîta le pas de Régina en souriant. « Je pense qu'on va s'amuser.. » soupira t-elle avant de monter à son tour dans la voiture.


	5. Cohabitation

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Comment allez-vous ? je pense que nombre d'entre vous sont à la limite de la crise de folie depuis l'annonce de la venue de Lana à la conv Xivent ^^ c'est une super nouvelle pour la famille des EvilRegal, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à partir à sa rencontre !_  
><em>Concernant la fic, milles merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ou un MP, vous avez fait exploser le compteur sur le chapitre 4, je suis content que le petit retournement de situation vous ais plus !<em>

_Comme vous l'avez compris, Emma va être en colère et la présence de la brune à ses côtés va l'encourager sur la voie de la vengeance.._  
><em>Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire tranquillement !<em>

_A mercredi prochain ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Cohabitation.<br>**

« Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant ? » demanda Régina, tremblant de tous ses membres dans la voiture, essayant de faire en sorte que la berline reste dans l'axe de la route.

« Chercher votre fils, c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé ! » répondit la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

« Non mais je veux dire, une fois que Henri sera avec nous. »

Emma ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées elle fixait un point imaginaire à travers la vitre passager, son cerveau turbinant à toute allure. Il fallait qu'elle mette au point un plan, et vite. Agir dans l'urgence, elle savait faire, cela faisait partie intégrante du métier, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait accompagnée de la personne qu'elle devait tuer, et encore pire, de son fils.

Devant le manque de réponse de la blonde, Régina ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse.

« Vous allez nous tuer c'est ça ? »

Emma tourna vivement la tête vers la belle brune et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je me casserais la tête à échafauder un plan et à aller chercher votre fils si je voulais vous tuer tout de suite derrière ? »

« Non.. » murmura Régina, avant de tourner la tête. « Pas tout de suite derrière ? sous-entendu une fois terminé.. »

« Si vous continuez de me casser les pieds Madame Mills, il se pourrait bien que je vous flingue tout de suite ! alors roulez, allons récupérer votre fils et mettez la en veilleuse !»

« Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça » s'emporta la brune en montrant Emma du doigt. « Si nous en sommes là c'est à cause de vous alors prenez un autre ton avec moi ! »

Emma leva les mains en l'air en signe d'excuse et tempera ses propos.

« Bien, bien... excusez-moi... » répondit-elle en se concentrant sur son plan. « Dans un premier temps, nous récupérons votre fils, de manière discrète si possible. Ensuite nous irons à mon hôtel pour récupérer mes affaires. »

« Ok... et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite je passerais quelques coups de fils.. »

* * *

><p>Stationnée devant l'école, la berline noire ne comptait plus qu'une occupante. Emma était assise sur le siège passager, son arme sur les genoux, observant avec attention le moindre mouvement dans la rue, le moindre passage ou geste suspect, son regard oscillant de gauche à droite en permanence.<p>

Régina était plantée devant la porte de la classe d'Henry, attendant fébrilement que Mary Margaret Blanchard ne sorte avec le petit.

"_ Essayez de vous sauver, ou de me la faire à l'envers, et je vous retrouverais. Vous finirez dans un trou six pieds sous terre, et votre fils avec..._ "

Les paroles de la blonde résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un refrain de musique entêtante. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, la belle brune savait pertinemment que l'avertissement n'était pas une simple menace en l'air. Elle avait vu de quoi Emma était capable et ne voulait courir aucun risque pour son fils.

A la vue de la petite tête brune arrivant vers elle, Régina manqua d'éclater en sanglot mais elle arbora son masque de femme froide, celui qu'elle utilisait trop souvent à son goût quand elle craignait d'être blessée ou attaquée.  
>Ne voulant pas affoler la maitresse d'école, Régina avait expliqué que sa meilleure amie était à l'hôpital pour raisons de santés et qu'elle et Henry s'absenterait quelques jour pour aller lui tenir compagnie durant sa convalescence.<p>

Souriant à son fils, elle le prit par la main et salua Mary Margaret d'un signe de tête.

« Où est-ce que l'on va maman ? » demanda le jeune garçon, un peu surpris de devoir quitter la classe une heure à peine avant la fin des cours.

« Je t'expliquerais dans la voiture » répondit sa mère en souriant, tentant de faire du mieux possible pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sa peur et l'angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac.

* * *

><p>La blonde ne put retenir un sourire en voyant arriver Régina, même avec la peur sur le visage, elle était magnifique.<p>

« Non mais tu dérailles ma cocotte ?! » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Secouant la tête, elle reprit sa posture froide et attendit que la brune ne fasse monter son fils dans la voiture et qu'elle reprenne le volant.

« Démarrez, on retourne devant chez vous. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Régina totalement surprise. « Vous m'aviez dit que l'on allait à l'hôtel, si on retourne chez moi nous allons nous faire.. »

Emma ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

« Mon hôtel est en face de chez vous, je l'ai pris justement pour être proche de ma cible » répondit-elle de manière mécanique, s'apercevant immédiatement que sa phrase avait blessé la brune. « Excusez-moi, c'est sorti tout seul, je ne voulais pas.. »

« Non... j'ai bien compris mais s'il vous plait, pas devant mon fils.. » demanda Régina les larmes aux yeux.

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers Henry.

« Salut gamin, moi c'est Emma, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, ça va bien, merci » répondit le jeune garçon en souriant.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard fier que lui adressait le petit homme, le buste dressé et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Ne sachant pas trop comment prendre cette phrase, le petit garçon se contenta de sourire poliment.

Se retournant dans le sens de la route, la blonde se pencha vers Régina afin qu'Henry n'entende pas leur conversation.

« Vous allez vous garer en bas de l'hôtel et me laisser descendre. Ensuite vous repartez et vous roulez en tournant en rond, sur une longueur de cinq pâtés de maisons. Vous ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte, hormis pour un feu rouge ou un stop. Ne vous faites pas remarquer inutilement, la police et mes commanditaires savent certainement déjà que leur action a échouée. »

Régina hocha vivement la tête sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Si vous tentez d'avertir la police ou de faire quoi que ce soit.. »

« Je sais, je sais » murmura la brune en levant la main. « Je ne tenterais rien, je vous le promets. »

« Régina, il faut que vous soyez consciente d'une chose. A l'heure actuelle nous ne savons pas si l'homme que j'ai... neutralisé, est un flic ou pas. Mais si s'en est un, ça veut dire que la police est dans le coup, donc si vous essayez de les contacter, vous êtes morte »

La brune soupira et posa son regard quelques secondes dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Elle sut immédiatement qu'Emma lui disait la vérité.  
>Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle reposa les yeux sur la route et emmena la blonde à destination.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma inséra le badge de la porte de sa chambre délicatement dans le lecteur et appuya doucement sur la poignée de sa main gauche, la droite tenant son arme favorite au bout duquel était fixé son silencieux.<br>Entrant prudemment dans la pièce, elle la balaya d'un geste rapide de son arme, son regard se posant dans chaque recoin de l'immense suite.  
>Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était présent, elle se détendit légèrement et fonça dans sa chambre. Attrapant son sac à dos, elle fourra quelques habits pris en vrac, son album photo souvenir et une poignée de téléphone portable prépayés.<br>Lançant le sac sur son dos, elle attrapa de sa main libre la mallette contenant son fusil de sniper et ressortit rapidement de la chambre.  
>Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle sortit de l'hôtel sans adresser un mot à quiconque et marcha dans la rue d'un pas rapide.<br>Elle avait convenu avec Régina qu'elle marcherait en ligne droite jusqu'à ce que la brune arrive dans son dos et la prenne au passage.  
>Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, un coup de klaxon rapide lui indiquant que la brune était derrière elle.<br>Après avoir jeté rapidement ses affaires dans le coffre, elle sauta dans la voiture et indiqua à Régina de repartir immédiatement.

« On quitte la ville, et vite » s'exclama la blonde. « Je ne suis pas de la région donc je vous fais confiance, prenez l'itinéraire le plus pratique et le plus rapide pour que l'on s'éloigne.»

Regardant sa montre, elle fit un rapide calcul. « Partez pour environ deux cents kilomètres, ça ne sert à rien d'aller bien plus loin ce soir. »

« Ok... »

« On va où Maman ? » demanda une petite voix à l'arrière du véhicule.

Régina regarda son fils par le rétroviseur et attendit qu'il fixe son regard en retour.

« Nous partons quelques jours en vacances mon chéri. »

« Mais... je ne suis pas en vacances, demain j'ai un contrôle avec Mademoiselle Blanchard. »

« Elle est au courant ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai prévenu, elle était tout à fait d'accord » répondit sa mère légèrement embarrassée.

Emma se retourna et sourit au jeune garçon.

« Je suis une amie de longue date de ta maman, on ne s'était pas vue depuis longtemps alors nous avons décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances tous les trois. Ça te fait plaisir ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha vivement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui c'est trop cool. J'ai hâte de raconter ça à Grâce en rentrant ! »

Régina ne put retenir un haut le cœur en imaginant que cette virée était peut-être la dernière de leur vie.

Voyant le teint blafard de la conductrice, Emma posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Tout ira bien Régina... faites-moi confiance, c'est mon métier. »

La brune soupira et posa sa main sur celle de la blonde, sans faire le moindre commentaire, la serrant doucement.

* * *

><p>L'hôtel où Emma demanda à s'arrêter n'avait rien des motels miteux que l'on voyait à la télé dans les films où des tueurs étaient en cavale, ce qui surprit la brune.<p>

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en fuite que l'on doit dormir dans un lit pourri et prendre une douche dans un baquet » avait répondu la blonde à Régina qui la fixait d'un air étonné.

« Certes.. c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris une suite avec deux chambres » lâcha-t-elle avec un demi-sourire pendant que Henry choisissait celle qui lui plaisait le plus.

« De rien.. par contre ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Henry dormira dans une, et nous dans l'autre, je ne vous lâche pas des yeux. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Régina choquée. « Je pense vous avoir prouvé que je n'ai pas l'intention de me sauver en courant non ? vos menaces ont fonctionné, pas besoin de me materner comme une gamine ! »

« Je ne dis pas ça par manque de confiance » répondit calmement Emma, amusée par le changement d'humeur soudain de la brune. « Je ne vous considère pas, ou plus en tout cas, comme une otage, vous êtes une femme intelligente et vous avez compris que si vous vous tenez à carreau, je ne vous ferait aucun mal. Je vais faire mon possible pour comprendre le fin mot de toute cette histoire, mais en attendant nous sommes en danger, vous comme moi. Et jusqu'à ce que j'ai pu éliminer tous les maillons de la chaîne, je garderais un œil sur vous. »

Régina sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ne sut quoi répondre. Tournant vivement les talons, elle rejoignit son fils qui tentait de savoir si le lit de l'hôtel rebondissait mieux que celui de sa chambre.

Emma secoua la tête et plongea la main dans son sac à dos en souriant béatement. Cette brune lui faisait de l'effet, c'était indéniable, mais la situation n'autorisait pas le moindre rapprochement. N'ayant pas encore tiré cette affaire au clair, il était encore possible qu'elle ait besoin d'abattre Régina pour se sortir du pétrin..  
>Chassant rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, elle sortit un téléphone portable prépayé de son sac et composa un numéro qu'elle seule connaissait. Après deux sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha.<p>

« Allo ? »

« Tu es mort, espèce de fils de pute » maugréa la blonde, une expression de colère sur son visage.

« Emma, merde tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ne joue pas au con avec moi Graham, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Je t'assure que non Emma. Écoute je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tous les flics de la ville recherchent Régina Mills. Ils ont trouvé le cadavre d'un de leurs collègues chez elle , une balle entre les deux yeux. C'est ton œuvre c'est ça ? »

« Oui » murmura la blonde en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. « Cet enfoiré à été envoyé pour me butter... ne me dit pas que tu n'étais pas au courant, je ne te croirais pas ! »

« Emma je te jure sur ce qui m'est le plus cher que je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai appris ça il y a quelques heures à peine, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lié à ton contrat mais je n'en sais pas plus, je te le promets. »

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi »

« Emma, ça fait plus de dix ans que l'on travaille ensemble maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas des amis mais tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais trahi, pas comme ça.. »

« Pas comme ça ? » s'exclama la blonde en riant. « C'est rassurant dis donc, tu aurais fait comment toi ? »

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire enfin.. écoute moi Emma, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je vais faire mon possible pour t'aider. Laisse-moi jusqu'à demain d'accord ? »

« Je veux te voir. Demain, 15h00 »

Emma avait sous les yeux la carte des environs qu'elle avait achetés quelques minutes plus tôt à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Traçant un cercle imaginaire d'environ deux cents kilomètre autour de la ville où elle logeait, elle chercha un endroit calme ou ils pourraient se voir sans que ça ne tourne au drame.

« A Storybrooke, il doit y avoir un café ou quelque chose dans le genre, on se rejoint là-bas. »

« Storybrooke ? sans déconner ça existe ça ? mais c'est où ce truc ? Emma où est-ce que tu te planques ? dis le moi, je peux t'aider !»

« Storybrooke, demain à 15h00.»

Sans laisser à Graham le temps de répondre, Emma raccrocha et cassa le téléphone en deux, jetant les deux clapets dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

« Un soucis ? » demanda Régina qui était revenue au milieu de la conversation.

« Non.. disons que j'essaie de faire le tri dans mon réseau afin de savoir à qui je peux faire confiance, ou non.. »

« Ho ? et ça donne quoi ? » demanda la brune pleine d'espoir.

« Pour l'instant rien.»

Emma partit prendre l'air sur la terrasse sans dire un mot de plus, laissant Régina seule avec sa déception.

La belle brune était complétement perdue, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait réellement faire confiance à cette femme qui l'avait fait craquer dès la première seconde où elles s'étaient croisée, mais pour laquelle elle n'était au final qu'un contrat, une simple cible à éliminer. Une morte en sursis parmi tant d'autres cadavres qui devaient certainement peupler la vie mouvementée de cette blonde.  
>Afin d'éviter d'éclat en sanglot, Régina respira profondément et décida de retourner auprès de son fils, essayant d'imaginer un mensonge qui puisse tenir la route sur la longueur. Elle le savait, leurs virée serait longue.. très longue, et certainement fatale.<p>

* * *

><p>« Bonne nuit Régina. »<p>

La brune n'osa pas répondre, totalement abasourdie par cette phrase pourtant si anodine et classique en temps normal. Clignant des yeux, elle avait envie de se pincer elle-même afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en plein rêve. Mais la réalité la rattrapa immédiatement. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était bien dans un lit, dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une femme qui avait tenté de la tuer le jour même, et qui maintenant lui souhaitait bonne nuit.  
>Ne sachant pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer, Régina soupira.<p>

« Bonne nuit Emma » murmura la brune en remontant la couette jusque sur son nez.

La blonde était installée sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait tiré jusqu'au milieu de la chambre, placé devant la porte. Si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer, il tomberait automatiquement sur elle, et la surprise lui serait fatale.  
>Son pistolet sur ses genoux, elle regarda la brune tourner et se retourner dans le lit froid pendant près d'une heure, avant d'entendre son souffle devenir plus calme et plus régulier, signe que la belle s'était enfin endormie.<br>Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Emma fut alors soulagée, la respiration lente de Régina l'apaisant petit à petit, lui permettant à son tour de tomber dans un sommeil bien mérité.


	6. Quelques ennuis en moins

_Hello à toutes et à tous, comment allez vous ?_

_Alors qu'avez vous pensé du retour de Ouat ? moi j'avoue j'ai été très surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle Emma a retrouvé la mémoire.. mais l'histoire passe très bien. Et la suite s'annonce assez énorme ! Et bon, je n'aime pas le Robin / Régina qui se met en place (logique me direz vous :p). Mais bon j'ai hâte de voir le déroulement de cette deuxième partie de saison !  
><em>

_Aller, trêves de blabla, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 6, qui amène un peu d'action dans ce monde tout mou :p_

_Et encore merci pour vos reviews, messages, twitter et tout ça, vous êtes géniaux \o/_

A mercredi prochain :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Quelques ennuis en moins...<strong>

Régina ouvrit les yeux difficilement, réveillée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle sursauta en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit habituel.  
>Toutes les aventures de la journée précédente lui revinrent subitement en mémoire, ce qui la fit sortir de son lit à vitesse grand V, s'apercevant en même temps qu'Emma n'était plus installée sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait placé devant le lit.<p>

« Henry ?! » s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, totalement paniquée.

Le jeune garçon la regarda avec un grand sourire, installé devant la table de la pièce principale, un grand bol de chocolat chaud posé devant son nez.

« Coucou maman, tu viens déjeuner ? »

La brune sentit son cœur battre comme jamais, elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque mais la vue de son fils en bonne santé lui arracha un soupir de joie.  
>Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.<p>

« Mamaaaaan, j'ai passé l'âge de tout ça » gronda le jeune garçon en grimaçant.

« Tu n'auras jamais passé l'âge » répondit Régina en souriant, caressant la tête du petit tout en cherchant la blonde du regard.

« Où est Emma ? »

« Ici ! » répondit la blonde en sortant de la salle de bain.

Le cœur de Régina rata un battement en voyant la belle blonde apparaître devant elle. Ses yeux verts malicieux et ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés faisait ressortir son visage parfait, magnifiquement éclairé par un sourire sincère.  
>Ressentant une douce chaleur dans son ventre, la brune fut sortie de sa torpeur par Emma qui la regardait en haussant les sourcils, ravie du petit effet qu'elle faisait à cette superbe femme.<p>

« Tout va bien Régina ? » demanda-t-elle amusée.

« Euh.. oui, oui tout va bien merci » répondit la brune en baissant les yeux, rouge de honte à l'idée de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de reluquage.

« Henry m'a dit que vous preniez du café au petit déjeuner, j'ai fait monter quelques croissants chauds, faites comme chez vous. »

« Merci beaucoup » répondit la brune.

Emma fouilla dans le sac à main de Régina et en sortit les clefs de la voiture.

« J'ai une course à faire, je reviens. Vous.. »

« Je reste ici » répondit Régina en levant la main pour montrer à Emma qu'elle connaissait la chanson. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle commençait à faire confiance à la blonde, et même si la veille elle avait tenté de la tuer, elle avait compris que c'était pour l'heure le seul moyen pour son fils et elle de rester en vie.

« Emma ? Serait-il possible que vous me prêtiez quelques vêtements ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des affaires et comme j'ai dormi habillé, je ne ressemble plus à grand-chose. »

La blonde se rapprocha doucement et se pencha contre l'oreille de Régina afin qu'Henry ne puisse pas entendre.

« Vous êtes parfaite, mais oui, servez-vous, prenez ce qui vous plait, mes culottes vous iront à ravir » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Sans laisser le temps à la brune de répondre, Emma disparut de la pièce en chantonnant.

* * *

><p>Régina faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, regardant dehors toutes les trois minutes, folle de rage et de peur.<p>

Soudain une vieille coccinelle jaune dans un état pitoyable arriva en trombe et se gara devant l'hôtel. Emma en descendit rapidement, un sac dans les mains.

A peine eut-elle le temps de franchir la porte que Régina l'alpaga en hurlant.

« Nous mais vous êtes folle ? ça fait plus de deux heures que vous êtes partie ! j'étais... j'étais... »

« Inquiète ? » demanda doucement la blonde en souriant.

« Pour moi oui ! » répondit Régina, son teint halé prenant subitement une teinte rosée.

« Je n'étais pas partie loin, je me suis arrêtée pour vous prendre ça » dit Emma en lui tendant le sac. « Ce sont quelques vêtements que j'ai acheté vite fait, c'est certainement plus votre genre que mon jean, même si j'avoue qu'il vous moule parfaitement, là ou il faut. »

Régina sentit une bouffée de chaleur la saisir et baissa les yeux, sans prendre la peine de remercier la blonde.

« Et ma voiture ? qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? pourquoi vous êtes revenue dans une épave ? » s'écria-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Votre voiture est connue des services de polices, de mes employeurs et de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Je l'ai laissé sur un parking à quatre-vingt kilomètres de là, plus au nord. »

Régina se retint de hurler, elle savait très bien que la blonde avait raison mais se dire qu'il fallait abandonner sa voiture était un cap qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée à passer. Sa vie confortable et heureuse jusque-là était en train de changer, et pas dans le sens qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Mais pourquoi cette poubelle ? »

Emma fronça le bout de son nez, vexée par la remarque de la brune.

« Déjà, ce n'est pas une poubelle, c'est une voiture de collection. »

« De collection ? De collection de quoi ? De tas de ferraille rouillée ? Super, vous auriez pu démarrer une collection de timbre, ça prendrait moins de place » répondit Régina un sourire en coin.

« Hey la prochaine fois vous irez voler une voiture vous même ! »

« Voler ? parce qu'en plus vous l'avez volée ?»

« Non non, j'ai rencontré un lutin sur le bord de la route. Comme je lui paraissais sympa il me l'a donné. Bien sûr que je l'ai volé, vous avez cru quoi ? »

« Que vous l'aviez acheté, je ne sais pas moi... remarquez c'est sur que ce genre de truc ça ne doit pas se vendre, ça se donne, et encore, moi, il faudrait me payer pour que je la prenne »

« Gniiiiiiiiii » se mit à hurler la blonde, se retenant de prendre son arme pour expliquer sa façon de penser à la brune incendiaire.

« Bref, c'est notre voiture, point barre. Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas capable de voler une Porche dernier modèle, celle-ci n'a ni alarme, ni système de sécurité électronique, ce qui m'a grandement facilité la tâche.. donc maintenant vous vous asseyez et vous me laisser parler. »

Régina acquiesça sans broncher, un léger sourire en coin illuminant son visage, elle était vraiment contente d'avoir pu taquiner la blonde.

« Où est Henry ? »

« Il prend sa douche, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Bien, autant qu'il n'entende pas ce que je vais vous dire.»

Emma s'installa à côté de la brune et lui expliqua son plan.

« J'ai repéré un hôtel à environ cent kilomètres de là, plus au sud. Je vais vous déposer là-bas avec Henri, vous prendrez une chambre au nom de... mmm.. je sais pas, Ruby Lucas »

« Ruby Lucas ? C'est quoi ça comme nom ? Pourquoi pas Blanche Neige » s'exclama Régina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Roo mais vous allez me casser les pieds longtemps oui ? »

La brune soupira et réfléchit quelques secondes. « Je m'appellerais Aurore Morgan. Ça vous convient ?»

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et continua.

« Vous resterez à l'hôtel toute la journée. Je vous laisserais mon arme.»

Avant que Régina ne puisse parler, Emma enchaina.

« Et je vous apprendrais à vous en servir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ensuite j'irai à mon rendez-vous, je pense que je serais de retour dans la soirée. »

« C'est qui ce gars que vous allez voir ? » demanda la brune inquiète.

« C'est mon contact principal... c'est toujours par lui que passait les demandes de contrats. Mon agent si vous préférez »

« Et vous lui faites confiance ?»

« Absolument pas.. mais je n'ai pas du tout le choix. »

« Emma... vous êtes sûr que nous ne risquons riens ? Je veux dire.. nous ne sommes pas très loin de Boston et.. »

La blonde la coupa immédiatement afin d'essayer de la rassurer.

« Nous sommes partis dans une direction qui leur est inconnue, nous avons roulé pendant des heures et nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une ville au hasard. J'ai abandonné votre voiture à des kilomètres d'ici et personne ne sais qui nous sommes. Je doute que votre portait ne passe à la TV pour une recherche, Gold ne voudra pas risquer d'être mouillé dans cette histoire.. Donc oui, pour l'instant nous sommes plutôt en sécurité. Faites-moi confiance Régina, je sais ce que je fais. J'espère juste que nous en saurons un petit peu plus après mon entretien avec mon contact... »

« Soyez prudente » murmura doucement Régina en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

« Je le suis toujours ! » répondit Emma, touchée par cette demande et surtout la sincérité qu'elle put lire dans les yeux couleur chocolat de Régina.

* * *

><p>A peine la sonnerie enclenchée, l'homme décrocha et porta son téléphone à son oreille.<p>

« Emma ? où es-tu.»

« Pas encore arrivée » répondit la blonde d'un ton sec.

« Ok. Écoute je suis au café le Granny's, sur la route principale. Je t'attends dans combien de temps. »

« J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as pu avoir des infos? »

« Oui, j'ai des pistes.»

« Qui sont ? »

« On en parlera de vive voix quand tu seras là. »

« Graham dit moi ce que tu sais ! »

« C'est Gold.. il veut te faire éliminer parce que tu en sais beaucoup trop. Tu es devenue gênante pour lui. »

« Quel fils de pute.. je m'en doutais. Et pourquoi Régina Mills ? et c'est qui ce type que j'ai buté ? »

« Régina est son expert-comptable et il pense qu'elle pourrait le balancer en cas de pépins. Du coup il l'a remplacé par un homme de confiance à lui, et il souhaitait réellement que tu l'élimines. Et il pensait faire d'une pierre deux coups en te faisant descendre en même temps. Le mec qui est venu chez Mills était bien un flic, à la botte de Gold, comme pas mal de ses collègues d'ailleurs. Merde Emma, ils vous recherchent dans tout le pays, vous allez vous faire prendre. »

« Tu oublies qu'elle est avec moi, elle ne risque rien. »

« La police n'a pas donné ton signalement pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche, mais les hommes de main de Gold sont à tes trousses Emma. »

« Je sais. Mais il y en a un de moins dans l'équipe.» répondit la blonde en souriant.

« Quoi ? qui ça ? tu en as vu un ? »

« Oui, le manchot là, avec sa main en plastique. »

« Jones ? Killian Jones ? » demanda l'homme en déglutissant bruyamment.

« Ça doit être ça oui.. »

« Tu... tu l'as vu où ?»

« Près de ta voiture, en train de monter la garde. Tu as essayé de me la faire à l'envers hein, salopard. »

« Non, non je t'assure que non, je suis sincère avec toi. »

« Comment tu expliques qu'un homme de Gold te tienne compagnie alors.. »

« Je... j'ai été obligé Emma, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ils savent que l'on est amis, je.. j'ai dû.. »

« On est tous sauf amis Graham... C'est vraiment dommage, Gold a perdu deux bons éléments. Le p'tit gros qui était planqué sur le toit du restaurant est mort aussi. »

« Que.. Leroy ? merde Emma tu les as descendu ? mais où es-tu ? »

« Oui, ils sont morts tous les deux. C'est dommage j'aurais aimé que tu passes un message à Gold mais je vais être obligée de le faire moi-même.. quoi que en trouvant trois de ses hommes étalés avec la cervelle sur le sol, il comprendra que je ne suis pas vraiment ravie. »

« Quoi ? mais pourquoi trois ? je t'assure qu'ils n'étaient que deux, crois-moi sur paro... ho merde.. Emma non... je.. »

« Adieu Graham. Repose en paix salopard. »

La balle siffla à plus de neuf cents mètres par seconde, traversant la vitre de la fenêtre du restaurant, puis le crâne de l'homme qui explosa sous l'impact, pour enfin venir se ficher dans le mur recouvert de sang.  
>Posté à plus d'une centaine de mètres de là, Emma avait senti le traquenard et s'était positionnée en haut du clocher de la ville, obtenant ainsi une vue dégagée sur la rue principale et le restaurant où l'attendait son contact.<p>

Elle était attristée d'avoir à tuer cet homme avec qui elle travaillait depuis une dizaine d'années, mais la trahison était quelque chose qu'elle ne pardonnait pas.  
>Après avoir rangé son fusil dans sa mallette, la blonde ramassa les trois douilles qui gisaient au sol et les mit dans sa poche. Redescendant tranquillement du clocher, elle rangea sa valise dans le coffre de la vieille coccinelle qui lui servait de moyen de transport et ressortit de la ville de Storybrooke très rapidement.<p>

* * *

><p>Après plus d'une heure et demie de route, elle fût de retour à l'hôtel où elle avait déposé Régina quelques heures plus tôt.<br>Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de la brune à son arrivée lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

Emma posa sa main sur la tête d'Henry qui lisait tranquillement assis sur le canapé.

« Tu peux aller lire dans ta chambre quelques minutes s'il te plait bonhomme ? »

Le petit garçon regarda la blonde et hocha la tête sans le moindre mot, trop absorbé par sa lecture, rejoignant sa chambre sans avoir levé le nez du bouquin.

« Votre fils est adorable ».

« Je sais » répondit Régina avec fierté. « C'est mon petit prince. »

Emma sourit en réponse à la belle brune puis s'installa sur le canapé.

« Asseyez-vous Régina, j'ai à vous parler. »

Au ton de la voix d'Emma, la brune sut que ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer n'était pas bon pour elles.

« J'ai.. vu... mon contact. Enfin plus précisément je l'ai éliminé. »

Régina porta la main à sa bouche, retenant un cri de stupeur.

« C'était un traitre Régina. Il marche avec Gold, j'ai demandé cet entretien dans le seul but de confirmer mes soupçons. »

La brune hocha la tête, laissant Emma terminer.

« Il était avec deux hommes de Gold, ces idiots s'imaginaient que j'allais me pointer au restaurant comme une fleur, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas bien compris à qui ils avaient affaire...  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai descendu ainsi que les deux hommes de mains, mais il ne faut pas croire que Gold va s'arrêter là. Il y a un contrat sur nos deux têtes, et croyez moi, ça ne va pas être facile de s'en sortir. »<p>

Régina avait repris son visage de femme d'affaire, à la fois froide et sure d'elle.

« Je l'ai bien compris Emma, j'ai abandonné l'idée que tout ça se termine en happy end. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? fuir ? Il faut qu'on quitte le pays ? »

« Non, fuir ce n'est pas une solution, et surtout ce n'est pas ma manière de fonctionner. Ces salopards n'ont pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où l'on se cache, sinon l'hôtel aurait déjà été pris d'assaut. Mais maintenant que Gold sait que je suis au courant pour toute cette histoire, il va surement mettre beaucoup plus de monde à notre recherche. Par contre il ne s'attend pas à ce que je contre-attaque, directement au cœur même de son entreprise. »

« Vous... vous allez l'attaquer de front ? Toute seule ? Chez lui ? »

« Je vais le butter oui, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais je ne serais pas toute seule, vous allez m'aider »

Régina changea de couleur en entendant ces mots.

« Vous.. vous aider ? »

« Pas pour tirer sur des gens » répondit la blonde en souriant, ne voulant pas affoler Régina. « Mais vous allez m'épauler, m'aider à organiser tout ça, me filer un coup de main pour les achats ou l'organisation. Votre vie et celle de votre fils en dépendent Régina, j'aurais vraiment besoin de toute votre collaboration. »

La brune inspira fortement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? » demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Emma.

La blonde posa sa main sur le genou de Régina et la caressa doucement.

« On va s'en sortir, je vous le promets. »

Puis continuant son mouvement de la main, elle regarda la brune dans les yeux.

« Je vois que mon jean vous plait au final, vous ne vous êtes pas changée. »

Haussant un sourcil, Régina se releva et repartit en direction de la chambre d'Henry sans dire un mot. Puis s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la porte, elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses et regarda Emma d'un air mutin.

« J'aime bien porter vos affaires, ça fait ressortir mes formes. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle entra dans la chambre d'Henry et s'installa à ses côtés, laissant Emma seule dans le salon, un sourire niais sur le visage, son corps entier traversé par un frisson de plaisir.


	7. Papa

_Hello les ami(e)s, comment allez vous ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, je suis content de voir que le fait qu'Emma ne reste pas inactive vous plaise ;)_  
><em>Le chapitre qui vient est un peu plus calme, plus tourné vers la relation Swan  Queen et le passé d'Emma fait son apparition... j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong> **: Papa  
><strong>

La faible lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux épais de la chambre suffit à réveiller Emma en sursaut. La nuit avait été longue et le sommeil l'avait prise bien tard car elle avait passé plusieurs heures à imaginer un plan qui lui permettrait d'atteindre Gold pour en finir avec lui, sans que sa vendetta ne tourne au drame, ni pour elle, ni pour Régina et son fils.  
>Jusqu'à cette nuit elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire de la brune car malgré le fait qu'elle l'apprécie, son ancienne cible était au courant de bien trop de choses à son égard et cela pourrait lui porter préjudice par la suite, Régina pouvant décider d'aller se livrer à la police ou contacter son ex employeur.<br>Mais sans arriver à réellement comprendre pourquoi, Emma avait envie de faire confiance à cette femme, elle était entrée dans sa vie de manière inattendue mais le coup de foudre immédiat qu'elle avait ressentie pour cette superbe brune ne faisait que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure du temps passé à ses côtés.  
>La blonde n'était pas du genre à s'attacher, elle ne faisait confiance qu'à une seule personne, et le fait que Régina chamboule cette habitude lui retournait l'esprit, et il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, le cœur.<br>Elle avait fini par s'attacher à elle, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et avait donc décidé de tirer un trait sur l'idée de devoir la supprimer.

S'étirant doucement, elle se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle avait passé la nuit et regarda Régina dormir pendant quelques minutes, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.  
>Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses songes, elle attrapa sa montre posée sur le meuble près de la porte et sortit discrètement de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.<br>Après une douche rapide et un coup de brosse sur ses longs cheveux, la blonde décida d'aller faire quelques courses avant que Régina ou son fils ne se réveillent.  
>Prête à partir, elle revint sur ses pas et laissa un petit mot sur la table du salon afin que la brune ne prenne pas peur en découvrant l'absence de la blonde.<p>

* * *

><p>En ouvrant la porte, Emma tomba nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à fesses avec le superbe derrière de Régina qui sortait en vitesse de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre, seulement vêtue d'un boxer bleu.<br>Surprise par l'arrivée de la blonde, Régina sursauta et se retrouva bloquée quelques secondes, son cerveau s'étant arrêté de réfléchir avant que son esprit ne percute qu'elle était presque nue devant Emma qui la fixait avec des yeux ronds.  
>Prise d'une bouffée de chaleur qui lui fit rougir tout le visage, la brune repartit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre, claquant la porte d'un geste vif.<p>

Emma resta quelques secondes totalement choquée sur le pas de la porte, un sourire niais sur le visage.  
>Se rendant compte que la situation était plutôt gênante pour la belle brune, Emma déposa ses sacs sur la table du salon et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Régina.<p>

« Je... je peux entrer ? »

« Une seconde ! » tonna la voix de la brune qui finissait de s'habiller en toute hâte.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez venir... »

Emma poussa la porte délicatement et entra dans la chambre en baissant les yeux.

« Je... je suis désolée Régina, je ne pensais pas.. je ne voulais pas.. enfin je.. »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute » répondit la brune, rouge comme une pivoine. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'étais à moitié nue, c'est ma faute j'aurais dû m'habiller dans la salle de bain. »

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent leurs pieds pendant quelques secondes, aussi troublées l'une que l'autre.

Voulant briser la glace, Emma releva la tête et attendit que Régina fasse de même afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous êtes vraiment magnifique.. »

Le teint de la brune tourna une nouvelle fois au rouge écarlate mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce compliment.

« Merci.. je.. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle tenta de changer de sujet.

« Où étiez-vous ce matin ? vous nous préparez une nouvelle surprise ? »

« Oh, oui pardon, j'étais partie faire quelques courses » répondit la blonde, ravie que la discussion ne s'engage sur une autre voie.

Retournant dans le salon pour montrer ses achats à la brune, Emma lui tendit l'un des sacs.

« Je vous ai repris quelques habits, histoire que vous n'ayez pas besoin de porter toujours la même chose » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Sans laisser le temps à Régina de répondre, elle lui tendit un autre paquet, bien plus lourd.

« Et ça c'est pour Henri, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir. »

Régina prit le sac du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit pour jeter un œil dedans.

« Une console de jeu ? » demanda-t-elle totalement surprise.

« Oui, et j'ai pris des jeux avec, et des piles de rechanges» répondit la blonde en souriant.

« Je... pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas.»

« Henri pense que nous sommes en vacances Régina, il ne va pas comprendre que l'on puisse rester enfermés toute la journée dans une chambre, avec pour seule sortie les trajets en voiture pour changer d'hôtel tous les jours. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de distraction lui ferait du bien et lui éviterait de se poser trop de questions. »

Régina fût surprise de l'attention que la blonde pouvait porter à son fils. Elles étaient poursuivies par des tueurs à gage, Emma en avait éliminé trois la journée précédente, mais elle prenait le temps de se préoccuper du bien-être d'Henri.

« Merci Emma.. merci beaucoup. Henri va être comme un fou, jusqu'ici je ne l'avais pas autorisé à jouer à la console. »

« Oh ? » répondit Emma surprise. « Je suis désolée, je pensais bien faire, je ne savais pas que.. »

« Ne vous excusez pas » répondit Régina en levant la main. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un accro à ces trucs-là, la lecture d'un livre est bien préférable à des heures passées à fixer un écran, mais vu la situation je vais faire une exception »

La brune remis la boite de la console dans le sac et le tendit à Emma.

« Je vous laisse le plaisir de lui offrir » ajouta-t-elle en regardant la blonde dans les yeux. « Vous allez faire un heureux, merci beaucoup pour cette attention »

Sans savoir quoi répondre, Emma reprit le paquet et hocha la tête, légèrement gênée.

Regina tourna les talons et attrapa le téléphone de la suite.

« Je vais commander le petit déjeuner, ce matin nous le prendrons tous ensemble » dit-elle en regardant la blonde, qui lui sourit chaleureusement en retour.

« Avec plaisir ! »

* * *

><p>La matinée se déroula magnifiquement bien, Henri ayant sauté de joie à la vue de sa console de jeu, il prit à peine le temps d'engloutir quelques pancakes, sous les menaces de sa mère, trop pressé d'aller essayer son nouveau jouet.<p>

Régina profita de ce moment de calme pour surfer sur internet via l'ordinateur portable qu'Emma avait récupéré à son hôtel, afin de connaitre les nouvelles sur Boston et surtout sur l'affaire qui la concernait.

« Ils pensent que je suis coupable » murmura-t-elle à la blonde assise à ses côtés, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Ils ont retrouvé un flic mort chez vous Régina, et vous avez disparu avec votre fils.. »

« Oui. » répondit Régina d'un air triste. « Vous pensez qu'on va s'en sortir ? je veux dire.. que vous allez réussir à faire en sorte que l'on retrouve une vie normale ? »

Emma haussa les sourcils et regarda sa voisine dans les yeux.

« Je vais faire tout mon possible pour ça oui.. » répondit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la brune.  
>Elle savait que la situation était difficile, voire même catastrophique, mais elle avait confiance en Emma. L'attention qu'elle lui portait, et qu'elle portait à Henri laissait entrevoir que sous cette carapace de tueuse froide, la blonde avait un cœur qui ne demandait qu'à battre pour autre chose qu'un contrat de mort.<p>

Sentant que Régina se rapprochait trop d'elle, Emma se leva prestement et attrapa l'un de ses téléphones portables prépayés.

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer, je reviens. »

S'enfermant dans la chambre de la brune, Emma se posa contre le rebord de la fenêtre et soupira. Cette femme la rendait folle et rien que de la sentir à côté d'elle lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Mais ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait, surtout vu la situation actuelle, Emma préférait se mettre à l'écart et laisser passer son envie.

Allumant le téléphone, elle entra le code pin et composa un numéro qu'elle seule connaissait. C'était son numéro d'urgence, le numéro de la seule personne au monde qui pouvait aider Emma, la soutenir et surtout la comprendre.  
>Attendant de tomber sur le répondeur, elle laissa passer le message automatique et le bip sonore.<p>

« Swan, dégagé, ok. » puis elle raccrocha.

Retournant dans le salon, elle croisa le regard de Régina, surprise de la voir revenir aussi vite mais ne dit pas un mot, préférant s'asseoir aux côtés d'Henri pour le regarder jouer sur sa console portable.

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout des États-Unis, le vieil l'homme était plongé dans les entrailles de sa voiture, une clé à pipe à la main, essayant tant bien que mal de démonter le démarreur de ce tas de tôles capricieux qui lui jouait des tours depuis des semaines.<p>

La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter, sa tête venant heurter le capot de la voiture, lui arrachant un râle de douleur et quelques insultes bien placées à l'égard de cet amas de ferraille rouillé qui lui servait de moyen de transport.

Se ruant dans la pièce voisine, le vieil homme attrapa le téléphone portable qui sonnait et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, attendant fébrilement de voir si un message était laissé sur le répondeur ou non.

Sa main tremblait et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ce téléphone était réservé à une seule personne, la seule et unique personne qu'il avait jamais aimé dans sa vie. Il le rechargeait avec application chaque jour, faisant en sorte de ne jamais le laisser loin de lui, au cas où..  
>Il espérait secrètement que ce téléphone n'ai jamais besoin de sonner, car le moindre appel impliquerait que sa protégée avait des soucis, de très gros soucis et même si elle lui manquait atrocement, le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa part était bon signe.<br>Quand le bip signalant qu'un message était présent sur le répondeur se fit entendre, le cœur du vieil homme se serra. Composant le numéro de la boite vocale, il porta le combiné à son oreille et entendit ces trois mots « Swan, dégagé, ok. »

Le téléphone lui tomba des mains, devenues incontrôlables tellement les tremblements s'étaient amplifiés. Les larmes aux yeux, il soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de lui.

« Swan » était un code pour indiquer que c'était bien Emma qui le contactait. Lui seul connaissait son vrai nom de famille et le fait de le mentionner en premier permettait d'être sûr que ce ne soit pas un piège.  
>« Dégagé » indiquait qu'il pouvait la recontacter sur le téléphone depuis lequel elle appelait, après une attente de deux heures. Si elle rappelait entre temps, cela voudrait dire que l'urgence était passée.<br>« Ok » lui signifiait qu'elle était en bonne santé, ce qui lui permit de souffler, laissant s'évacuer tout le stress qui s'était emparé de lui en quelques secondes.  
>Une fois l'adrénaline redescendue, l'homme se releva de sa chaise et partit à grandes enjambées jusqu'à sa chambre où il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et jeta le contenu par terre. Sortant son couteau de sa poche, il passa la lame le long de la paroi du tiroir et fit sauter le double fond qui masquait une foule de documents. Il attrapa des faux papiers de divers pays, deux faux passeports et d'autres documents, qu'il fourra immédiatement dans une petite valise.<p>

Courant jusqu'au garage, il attrapa ensuite sa visseuse posée sur une étagère et entreprit de démonter le pied fait maison de son établit. Il en sortit alors plusieurs dizaines de liasses de billets de différentes valeurs qu'il fourra dans un sac et revissa le tout consciencieusement de façon à ce que sa cache reste invisible.

Retournant dans le salon, il démonta la contre marche de la quatrième marche de son escalier à l'aide d'une tige en ferraille qu'il glissa dans un trou prévus à cet effet et il en sortit une arme enroulée dans un chiffon et une petite mallette semblable à celle d'Emma, contenant son fusil de précision.

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires les plus précieuses et préparé sa valise, il s'installa sur son canapé, le téléphone en main et attendit patiemment que la jeune femme le rappelle.

* * *

><p>Régina conduisait depuis plus d'une heure, le regard fixé sur la petite route qui traversait les bois depuis plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.<br>A l'arrière, Henri était concentré sur son jeu vidéo qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'Emma le lui avait offert.  
>De son côté la jeune blonde regardait le paysage défiler, attendant patiemment le délai des deux heures avant de pouvoir rappeler son ami.<p>

« On arrive bientôt maman ? » demanda le jeune garçon à l'arrière, levant à peine le nez de sur sa console.

« Encore deux heures de route mon chéri » répondit Régina en levant les yeux dans le rétroviseur. « Tu vas voir Emma nous a réservé un super hôtel avec piscine. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant, connaissant l'attrait de son fils pour l'eau.

« Cool, merci Emma ! »

« De rien gamin !» répondit la blonde en tournant la tête vers lui.

Se remettant dans l'axe de la route, la blonde s'aperçut que Régina la fixait du coin de l'œil, un léger sourire en coin.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une pause »

« Ho ? déjà ? vous auriez pu prendre vos précautions avant de partir » lâcha la brune d'un air taquin.

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça.. j'ai un nouveau coup de fil à passer, dans cinq minutes. »

« Oh, c'est précis » répondit la brune en haussant les sourcils légèrement amusée.

« Très, c'est vraiment important Régina. »

La route étant dégagée et les abords plutôt larges, la jeune femme hocha la tête et s'arrêta tranquillement le long de la grande route.

« Voilà, à vous de jouer Emma. »

La blonde remercia la conductrice avec un sourire et descendit de la voiture, portant immédiatement sont téléphone à son oreille.

A peine la première sonnerie passée, une voix grave se fit entendre.

« Allo ? »

« Papa ? c'est Emma ! »

« Ma chérie comme je suis content de t'entendre, comment est-ce que tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dit moi tout ! »

Régina qui avait suivi la blonde pour se dégourdir les jambes fit demi-tour en entendant que le père d'Emma était au bout du fil, ne voulant pas la déranger dans une discussion personnelle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Je suis juste dans une grosse panade et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.. »

« Explique-moi tout ! » répondit l'homme au bout du fil en se frottant le menton du bout des doigts.

Emma s'adossa à un arbre et explique la situation, n'oubliant aucun détail, que ce soit vis à vis de son contrat qui avait mal tourné, de son escapade avec Régina et son fils ou de la façon dont elle avait éliminé Graham à Storybrooke.

« Ça fera toujours un connard de moins dans le paysage » répondit l'homme en riant, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire chez sa fille.

Régina tenta d'écouter en laissant traîner l'oreille mais la blonde parlait assez peu, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre. Durant plus d'un quart d'heure, Emma ne prononça aucun mot, puis revenant vers la voiture, elle dit au revoir à son interlocuteur et brisa son téléphone portable en deux, jetant le clapet d'un côté de la route et le reste de l'appareil dans les bois.

« Vous devez avoir un budget téléphone assez conséquent » s'amusa Régina en la voyant faire.

« Un téléphone, un coup de fil, jamais plus, cela évite de se faire repérer » répondit Emma en souriant. « On reprend la route ? »

« C'est parti ! » s'écria la brune en montant dans la voiture du côté passager. « Je vous laisse conduire, cette boite de conserve me fait peur » ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Emma fit le tour de la Coccinelle jaune et s'installa au volant. Tournant la tête, elle s'aperçut que Henri s'était allongé sur la banquette arrière et qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Sans dire un mot, elle mit le contact et le trio reprit la route, en direction de leur prochain point d'arrêt pour la nuit.


	8. Je m'appelle Swan

_Hello à tous ! comment allez vous ?_

_Alors oui je sais, vous vous dites "Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait kiki, il a picolé ou quoi ? on est pas mercredi !". Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tout à fait à jeun, c'est juste que j'ai décidé, pour faire plaisir à EmiFranck et HuddyfanLove (et peut-être quelques autres, je ne sais pas) de publier deux fois par semaines au lieu d'une. Donc dorénavant la fic arrivera le mardi et le vendredi (comme mes anciennes fics)._

_Donc voilà... ah oui et encore merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en fav, en suivi, bref tout ce qui m'encourage à continuer pour vous publier la suite ! J'ai toutefois senti une légère démotivation dans les rangs, j'espère que la suite vous plairas et vous motiveras plus, le Swan Queen arrivant petit à petit..  
><em>

_Bonne lecture et à vendredi :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Je m'appelle Swan<strong>

La route défilait tranquillement sous les roues de la petite Coccinelle jaune, Henry dormant paisiblement à l'arrière pendant qu'Emma et Régina parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Demander vous pouvez toujours.. rien ne garantie que je répondrais » répondit la blonde en souriant.

« C'était votre père au téléphone ?»

« Oui.. et non. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon père, mais pour moi c'est tout comme. »

« Oh » répondit Régina un peu gênée. Elle souhaitait vraiment demander plus de détails mais la peur de se montrer indiscrète la bloqua, elle ne souhaitait pas que cela jette un froid entre elles.

« J'ai eu une enfance particulière... très difficile disons. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a amené à faire ce métier. Ce n'est pas une chose dont j'aime discuter »

« Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »

« Ce n'est rien. Parlez-moi de vous plutôt, ça sera plus intéressant » enchaina Emma afin de changer de sujet.

« De moi ? il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à dire vous savez.. »

« Allons Régina, une belle femme comme vous, expert-comptable reconnue dans la profession, vivant dans une superbe maison avec un fils de dix ans, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien à me raconter » lâcha la blonde en mettant un léger coup de coude à sa passagère pour la taquiner.

Régina sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. La seule chose qu'elle avait enregistré dans la phrase d'Emma était le fait qu'elle lui ai dit qu'elle était belle.  
>Gênée comme une adolescente, elle bafouilla quelques mots.<p>

« Je.. euh.. oui.. enfin.. oui je... merci.. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de retenir un éclat de rire en voyant la détresse de Régina.

« Parlez-moi du père d'Henry, comment était-il ? »

Régina reposa sa tête contre le dossier du siège de la voiture et soupira.

« Il s'appelait Daniel.. c'était un homme extraordinaire, gentil, passionné.. je l'aimais plus que tout. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Emma eu subitement envie de se gifler elle-même.

« Je suis désolée Régina, je mets toujours les pieds dans le plat, je vous demande ça sans aucun tact. »

« Ne vous en faites pas » répondit la brune doucement. « J'ai fait mon deuil et j'ai tourné la page. Il est toujours avec moi, dans mon cœur, mais ma vie continue. Je m'occupe de mon fils et j'avance comme ça. »

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui la torturait depuis longtemps.

« Eeeeeet... vous n'avez jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre dans votre vie ? » demanda-t-elle l'air d'un air qu'elle espérait détaché, mais ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le volant trahirent immédiatement sa nervosité.

Régina affichait un petit sourire en coin, voyant le stress qui s'emparait de la blonde.

« Si.. j'ai eu quelques aventures, mais rien de sérieux. En fait pour tout vous dire, j'ai laissé tomber la gente masculine... »

Emma déglutit difficilement, sentant la chaleur l'envahir, des gouttes de sueurs perlant dans son cou.

« Ah ? vous.. vous voulez dire que.. »

« Que je suis lesbienne, oui, c'est ce que je veux dire » répondit la brune en regardant fixement Emma.

« Mais.. ok.. c'est.. c'est.. chouette.. mais .. comment vous.. ?»

Régina ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la gêne de la blonde qui perdait totalement pied.

« Comment je suis passée aux femmes ? Je sais pas, inconsciemment j'en ai toujours eu envie et un jour la chance s'est présentée.. Et voilà. Enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?!»

Emma rattrapa la voiture de justesse avant de mordre le bas-côté.

« Que.. comment ? que.. »

« Comment je le sais ? c'est facile à voir enfin. Vous me dévorez des yeux depuis notre premier rencontre.. vous savez, devant chez moi, lorsqu'on s'est croisées ! »

Emma sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues instantanément. Elle savait que la brune avait capté son regard plusieurs fois mais elle ne pensait pas que s'en était à ce point-là.

« C'est vrai quand je vous ai vu j'ai... flashé » murmura la blonde, surprise d'être aussi timide devant cette femme. Elle qui était une dure à cuire, une tueuse en série reconnue, était en train de rougir de honte devant cette femme intimidante qui la poussait dans ses retranchement.

Amusée de voir Emma s'empêtrer toute seule, Régina changea de sujet afin d'arrêter la torture mentale de la pauvre blonde.

« Nous arrivons bientôt ? je commence à avoir faim »

« Oui, dans environs dix minu.. »

Emma stoppa sa phrase en sentant la chaleur de la main de Régina.  
>Amusée, la brune venait de poser sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde, la caressant délicatement pour l'embêter un peu, puis elle tourna la tête et regarda dehors, le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour béatement, et après quelques secondes de flottement, elle lâcha le volant de sa main droite et vint la poser sur celle de Régina.

* * *

><p>Après avoir pris un bon repas au restaurant de l'hôtel, Régina accepta la proposition d'Henry de profiter de la piscine couverte. Emma s'absenta quelques dizaines de minutes, le temps d'aller acheter un maillot de bain pour le jeune garçon, qui tua le temps en se plongeant de nouveau dans ses jeux vidéo.<p>

« Ne prends pas trop l'habitude de jouer à ça. » lui dit sa mère, dérangée par le fait qu'il n'ai pas quitté le jeu de la journée. « C'est exceptionnel, juste parce que nous somme en fui.. »  
>Régina se rattrapa de justesse et voulu corriger sa phrase mais le jeune garçon l'écoutait à peine, trop occupé à jouer avec son chien virtuel.<p>

La brune soupira et se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'allonger quelques minutes, se laissant tomber sur le lit.  
>Quand elle déposa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle sentit quelque chose de dur et se remémora les paroles d'Emma quelques minutes plus tôt.<p>

« Je cache l'arme sous votre oreiller, en cas de besoin vous faites comme je vous ai expliqué. »

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de la porte de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'Henry ne risquait pas de montrer son nez, Régina sortit le pistolet de sous l'oreiller et le manipula d'une main tremblante.  
>La tueuse lui avait montré comment s'en servir mais rien qu'a la pensée de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un, Régina s'était liquéfié instantanément.<p>

_« Ce ne sera pas facile Régina, et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas le faire. Mais si jamais quelqu'un entre, n'hésitez surtout pas. Tirez, tirez, tirez jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de balle dans le chargeur. Faites-le pour vous, pour votre fils. »_

A l'évocation d'Henry, la brune avait repris du poil de la bête et acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils, personne ne lui ferait le moindre mal.

Repensant au cours particulier de la blonde, Régina tendit le bras et pointa l'arme devant elle en direction d'un vase posé sur le meuble à l'entrée de la chambre.  
>Fermant un œil, elle essaya de viser sans que son bras ne tremble comme une feuille, essayant d'imaginer un homme devant elle.<p>

Soudain son cœur s'arrêta quand elle vit une forme apparaitre dans le coin de son champ de vision. Tournant machinalement le buste, son bras suivit le mouvement et elle se retrouva avec son arme pointée sur Emma qui leva immédiatement les bras en signe de paix.

« C'est moi Régina... c'est moi.. baissez ça » murmura-t-elle afin qu'Henry ne l'entende pas.

Choquée, la brune lâcha immédiatement le pistolet qui retomba sans bruit sur la couette.

« Ho Emma je suis désolée, je ne.. je ne voulais pas vous... oh excusez-moi je suis.. merde j'aurais pu vous tuer » grimaça-t-elle en posant la main sur sa bouche.

Emma avança vers avec un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Elle attrapa l'arme et la remit à sa place sous l'oreiller puis s'installa aux côtés de Régina, lui prenant la main délicatement.

« Non Régina, vous ne l'auriez pas fait. »

« Je.. vous me faites confiance, vous ne devriez pas... j'ai... j'ai.. »

« Vous avez eu peur, rien de plus, c'est compréhensible. Mais je sais que vous n'auriez jamais tiré. »

« Vous.. vous êtes sûr ?» demanda la brune, fière de la confiance que lui portait Emma.

« Bien sûr.. vous n'aviez pas enlevé le cran de sureté » répondit la blonde en tirant la langue, ce qui déclencha la stupeur de Régina, puis un éclat de rire qui ravit les oreilles de la blonde autant qu'il lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Vous êtes belle quand vous riez, vous devriez le faire plus souvent. »

La phrase était sortie toute seule, choquant immédiatement les deux jeunes femmes. Emma s'était figée, totalement surprise par ce qu'elle avait osé dire, quand à Régina le rouge lui montait aux joues, ne sachant quoi répondre à un tel compliment.

Lâchant subitement la main de la brune, Emma se releva et changea immédiatement de sujet.

« J'ai acheté un maillot pour Henry. Je vous propose que nous allions à la piscine pour qu'il s'amuse et je vous expliquerais mon plan.. »

Régina n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la blonde avait déjà disparu de la chambre, proposant déjà à Henry d'aller se baigner.

* * *

><p>Allongée côte à côte sur un transat, les deux jeunes femmes regardaient le petit garçon s'amuser à tenir le plus longtemps en apnée.<p>

« C'est dingue j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en vacances » murmura Régina, plus pour elle que pour Emma, mais la blonde l'entendit tout de même.

« C'est vrai.. mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes en danger, nous sommes en danger, et il va falloir que l'on agisse avant que Gold ne mette la main sur nous. Jusque-là j'ai réussi à brouiller les pistes mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de fuir comme un animal blessé. »

La réflexion d'Emma fit grimacer la brune qui se remit en position assise et tourna face à la blonde.

« Dites-moi ce que vous avez en tête. »

Emma se redressa à son tour et se pencha en avant, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune, posant son regard sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la belle experte-comptable.

« Je... je vais éliminer Gold, mais pour ça je vais devoir supprimer ses hommes de main, sans quoi il sera totalement inatteignable. »

Régina ne réagit pas, laissant la blonde terminer son explication.

« Mon... père, va nous aider. A cette heure il est dans l'avion en route pour Boston. Il va se renseigner sur la manière dont Gold est protégé et nous donnera un coup de main pour arriver jusqu'à lui. »

« Votre père est un tueur lui aussi ? » demanda la brune en jetant un œil à droite et à gauche pour être sure que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

« C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. C'est le meilleur dans la profession, et de loin. Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est grâce à lui. Croyez-moi, avec lui à nos coté, Gold peut commencer à compter les jours qu'il lui reste. » murmura la blonde en prenant la main de Régina dans la sienne.

Soulagée par ces mots, Régina laissa échapper un soupir qui troubla Emma. Elle ne sût dire si c'était lié à une libération quant au fait de savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, ou si c'était de l'appréhension par rapport à la suite des événements.

« Je le recontacte demain afin de faire le point avec lui, et ensuite nous devrons passer à l'action. »

Serrant un peu plus la main de Régina, la blonde chercha son regard afin de pouvoir lui parler les yeux dans les yeux.

« Régina cela veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous cacher. Il va falloir agir, prendre le taureau par les cornes. Ces pseudos.. vacances, sont terminées. Demain matin à la première heure, nous repartons pour Boston. »

La brune sentit sa respiration s'accélérer sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Sentant venir la crise de panique, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer.

« J'ai.. j'ai peur.. Emma. »

La blonde s'approcha encore un peu de Régina et lui caressa la joue.

« Je sais. Mais je suis là, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. »

Les lèvres de Régina frôlaient celles de la blonde, chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Continuant de caresser la joue de la brune, Emma laissa glisser sa main derrière sa nuque, passant sous les cheveux noirs de la belle et la tira contre elle dans un geste tendre. Les yeux fermés, Régina se prépara à sentir la douceur des lèvres de la blonde.

« Maman, maman, on reste encore longtemps ? je commence à m'ennuyer. »

Régina sursauta et repoussa vivement Emma, manquant de la faire tomber de son transat.

« Non non mon chéri, on va retourner dans la chambre dans cinq minutes. »

Gênée, Emma tourna légèrement sur elle-même en regardant repartir le jeune garçon qui plongea une dernière fois dans la piscine.

Sans oser regarder la brune, elle tapota sur le transat du bout des doigts.

« Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait accueillir Henry, sans poser de questions et qui n'habite pas à Boston de préférence ? »

La brune fut surprise par cette question et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« J'ai.. oui j'ai bien mon amie Aurore, elle habite à quelques kilomètres plus au sud de Boston, elle le gardera sans aucun problème.. mais pourquoi ? je ne veux pas me séparer de lui.»

« C'est pour son bien Régina » répondit la blonde en relevant la tête vers la jeune maman. « Ce que nous allons faire peut mal tourner, malgré toutes les précautions qui seront prises. Et si ça tourne mal, il faut qu'Henry soit à l'abri. Ils n'iront pas le chercher, ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt. Est-ce que cette amie est fiable ? il faut qu'elle le soit à deux cents pour cent Régina, vous êtes recherchée par tous les flics du coin.. si jamais elle... »

La brune ne laissa pas Emma terminer sa phrase, la coupant d'un geste de la main.

« Aurore est plus qu'une amie, elle a été là quand Daniel est décédé, c'est la marraine d'Henry, j'ai une confiance aveugle en elle. »

« Très bien » répondit Emma en baissant la voix. « Je l'espère pour elle parce que si elle essaye de nous doubler, de vous faire du mal.. je la tuerais sans hésitation.»

Sans laisser à Régina le temps de répondre, la blonde se leva et retourna jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel. Régina resta bouche bée. Elle aurait du être totalement choquée mais bien au contraire, cet aveux lui réchauffa le cœur. Emma tenait à elle...

* * *

><p>Le repas s'était déroulé de manière très calme, Régina ayant expliqué à Henry qu'ils repartiraient tôt le lendemain matin et qu'il irait passer quelques jours de vacances chez sa marraine, annonce que je le petit garçon avait accueilli avec joie.<p>

Ensuite la mère et le fils bouclèrent leurs valises, Henry prenant soin de bien ranger sa console dans sa pochette dédiée et Régina garda juste de quoi se changer et prendre sa douche le lendemain matin.

De son côté Emma avait passé la soirée sur le canapé, plongée dans ses pensées, imaginant diverses solutions au cas où son premier plan ne pourrait être mené à bien.  
>Tournant légèrement la tête, elle aperçut Régina plongée dans une discussion passionnée avec son petit garçon, ce qui lui arracha un sourire attendrit.<br>Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, la belle brune indiqua à Henry qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner, l'étape douche et brossage de dents ayant été faite directement après manger.  
>Régina passa un peu de temps à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis vint rejoindre Emma dans le salon de leur suite.<p>

« Je vais faire comme lui » dit-elle tout bas en posant le regard sur la belle blonde. « La route sera longue demain, et la journée surement éprouvante. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Emma. »

La blonde se leva du canapé et s'étira légèrement.

« Sage idée. Je vous laisse le temps de vous changer et je viens dormir aussi. »

Laissant passer quelques minutes, Emma frappa à la porte et entra quand elle entendit la douce voix de Régina lui indiquant qu'elle avait terminé de se changer.

La lumière de la table de chevet encore allumée, la brune était déjà sous la couette, tapotant son oreiller sous le regard amusé de sa colocataire.  
>Emma tira le fauteuil qui reposait dans l'angle de la chambre et l'emmena jusque devant le lit. Attrapant une couverture dans l'armoire, elle s'installa confortablement et se couvrit, déposant ensuite son pistolet sur ses genoux.<p>

« Bonne nuit Régina » glissa-t-elle en dévorant la brune du regard.

« Emma ? »

« Oui Régina ? »

« Pensez-vous que nous sommes réellement en danger ici. »

La blonde pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et haussa les épaules.

« Non... je ne crois pas. Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas laisser de traces. Je doute que les hommes de Gold ne nous trouvent ici »

« Alors faites-moi plaisir, couchez-vous, dormez sur le canapé s'il vous plait. Vous ne pouvez pas vous reposer correctement en étant assise dans ce fauteuil.

« Hors de question, je ne quitte pas la chambre. Nous avons beau avoir été prudente, rien ne prouve que nous sommes tranquille à cent pour cent.. je reste avec vous. »

Régina soupira et se redressa dans le lit.

« Mademoiselle... mademoiselle je ne sais même pas quoi étant donné que je ne connais pas votre nom, vous allez faire le plaisir de m'écouter. Ça fait des jours que vous dormez mal, installée dans des fauteuils plus ou moins confortable pour veillez sur moi. C'est très louable de votre part, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me contredise. Alors vous allez aller dormir allongée cette nuit, même si cela implique que l'on doive partager ce lit ! Alors maintenant vous allez vous changer et dans trois minutes vous êtes couchée là » s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la place libre à ses côtés « Sinon c'est moi qui vient vous chercher, et croyez-moi, tueuse à gage ou pas, vous risquez de le regretter !»

Emma frôla de près la crise cardiaque à la pensée de partager le lit de la brune incendiaire, mais le ton employé par Régina ne lui laissait pas le choix.  
>Fonçant dans la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et enfila rapidement un t-shirt assez long pour cacher ses fesses moulées dans son shorty et s'engouffra sous les draps frais sans oser poser le regard sur la brune, posant son arme sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle.<p>

Attendant que la blonde soit installée, Régina laissa trainer son regard sur les formes plantureuses de sa compagne de couche et remarqua un petit médaillon en forme de cygne.

Voyant que Régina l'observait, Emma baissa la tête et compris que c'était sa petite médaille qui attirait l'attention. La prenant dans ses doigts, elle la fit tourner machinalement.

« Un cadeau de mon père » dit-elle en souriant, émue comme toujours en repensant à la journée passée à ses côtés lorsqu'il lui avait offert ce bijou.

Régina n'osa pas poser de question, sachant pertinemment qu'Emma ne lui répondrait pas. Tendant la main, elle attrapa le bouton de la lampe de chevet et éteignit.

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Swan... »

« Pardon ? »

« Swan.. je m'appelle Emma Swan »

« Oh ? c'est très joli.. je comprends mieux la signification de votre médaillon. » murmura Régina en souriant.

« Seul mon père connait mon vrai nom » répondit Emma en se couchant, tournant la tête vers la brune, son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de Régina. « Aujourd'hui vous êtes deux. »

Consciente de l'importance qu'avait cette révélation pour la jeune femme, Régina lui prit la main et la porta jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassant tendrement. Puis sans dire un mot, elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller, fixant la blonde dans le noir, sentant son souffle chaud à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
>Emma pris alors l'autre main de Régina et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser à son tour puis la glissa sous sa joue. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit paisiblement, le cœur léger.<p> 


	9. La naissance d'une tueuse

_Hello les enfants, comment allez-vous ? _

_Je voulais vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews et vos mp suite au chapitre précédent. Je pensais que vous aviez un peu déserté la fic mais en fait vous êtes toujours là ! Vous m'avez reboosté à fond, et je suis content de voir que le fait de publier 2 fois par semaine vous plait !_

_Je prends 30 secondes pour répondre à deux questions qui me reviennent souvent en ce moment : non la fic n'est pas totalement écrite mais presque. Il me reste 2 chapitres à écrire pour clôturer tout ça. Sachant qu'il y en aura 15 au total.. je vous laisse calculer où j'en suis (j'en vois qui comptent sur leurs doigts :D). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tomberais pas en "panne" de publication, même avec 2 chapitres par semaine. Par contre du coup la fin arrivera beaucoup plus vite..._  
><em>Et oui, je suis présent sur Twitter, n'hésitez pas à me faire coucou (EvilduckR), je suis toujours ravis de discuter avec vous, mais par contre je ne suis pas sur Facebook.<em>

_Voilà, sans attendre, voici la suite. Le SwanQueen prends vraiment place, et l'action revient, pour de bon !_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous et à mardi :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : La naissance d'une tueuse<br>**

Emma gardait les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas sortir de son rêve qui lui échappait déjà, s'envolant de seconde en seconde au fur et à mesure que son esprit revenait à la réalité.  
>Un sourire béat sur le visage, elle laissa ses pupilles vertes émeraudes s'habituer doucement à la lumière du jour et s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur Régina qui dormait à ses cotés.<br>Son rêve n'en était pas un, elle était bien dans le même lit que la belle brune, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Régina. Inspirant à plein poumon, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux en se laissant envahir par la douce senteur de pomme qui émanait de la son ancienne cible, et sans se contrôler elle lui posa un délicat baiser sur la joue.  
>Se rendant compte soudainement de ce qu'elle venait de faire, la blonde recula immédiatement mais fût empêchée de s'éloigner par la main de la brune qui venait de se poser sur ses hanches.<p>

Les yeux légèrement entrouverts, Régina la regardait avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Emma » murmura-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête.

« Bonjour Régina » répondit timidement la blonde. « Vous avez bien dormi ?»

« Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années... »

Gênée, Emma n'osa pas continuer la conversation plus longtemps et sortit de sous la couette précipitamment. Attrapant ses affaires posées sur le fauteuil, elle regarda la brune en bafouillant.

« Je... je vais.. à la dou.. je vais prendre ma douche. » réussit-elle à dire en tournant les talons.

« C'est une invitation ? » répondit la brune d'une voix rauque.

Emma se figea, sentant la température de son corps monter en flèche. N'osant pas se retourner pour regarder Régina, elle essaya de prendre sur elle pour ne pas laisser apparaître son trouble, ce qui était totalement impossible.

« Henry pourrait se réveiller. » enchaîna Régina sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Vous viendrez partager la mienne ce soir quand il ne sera plus là, nous serons plus tranquilles. »

Emma sortit de la pièce avec les yeux ronds, son cœur battant la chamade, une douce chaleur au creux du ventre lui arrachant un sourire niais.

Régina reposa la tête sur son oreiller en riant, surprise elle même de son audace. Cette Emma Swan avait le don de la rendre folle, et ce petit jeu de séduction qui s'installait entre elles lui faisait totalement oublier la situation terrible dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

* * *

><p>Après un rapide petit déjeuner, le trio avait repris la route en direction de Boston, en s'arrêtant préalablement chez la marraine d'Henry afin de le déposer pour quelques jours.<br>Emma attendit patiemment dans la voiture pendant que Régina expliqua brièvement à son amie la raison de sa cavale, lui demandant de prendre soin d'Henry en son absence.  
>Aurore connaissait son amie depuis l'enfance et savait très bien que la brune n'avait rien à voir dans le meurtre de ce policier, et elle accepta sans aucune hésitation de garder le petit garçon auprès d'elle, le temps que Régina puisse prouver son innocence.<p>

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller voir la police ? ou je ne sais pas moi, au moins un avocat, ou le FBI... »

« C'est impossible. » répondit Régina en baissant la tête. « D'après Emma la personne qui veut me voir morte a beaucoup de contacts, dans tous les domaines et je risquerais de me faire tuer si je tentais de rencontrer qui que ce soit.»

Aurore acquiesça en hochant la tête mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Fais attention à toi, ne fais pas de chose stupide s'il te plait.. »

« Tu veux dire.. comme être en cavale avec une criminelle, poursuivie par la police et une armée de tueurs à gages.. non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais éviter ce genre de choses.» répondit la brune en souriant, caressant d'un geste tendre la joue de son amie, lui arrachant un léger sourire.

« Prends soin de toi Régina, et revient vite surtout. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon... ange gardien avec moi, il ne m'arrivera rien.»

Sans laisser le temps à Aurore de répondre, Régina sortit de la maison pour rejoindre le parrain de son fils qui discutait avec le jeune garçon.

« Philippe, merci encore pour tout. Je laisse Aurore te raconter les détails. » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

L'homme l'embrassa à son tour et laissa Régina en tête à tête avec son fils.

« Sois sage surtout, tu n'embêtes pas Aurore et Philippe, et tu fais très attention à toi. Ne parle pas à un inconnu et si tu vois la moindre personne traîner dans les parages, tu en parles immédiatement à ta marraine, d'accord ? »

Ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle inquiétude, Henry se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Je t'aime mon petit prince. »

Le jeune garçon serra sa mère contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sans se rendre compte qu'il pourrait ne jamais là revoir, il lui sourit et partit en courant rejoindre son parrain qui l'attendait dans le jardin.

Essayant d'un revers de la main les larmes qui lui coulaient sur la joue, Régina rejoignit la blonde qui attendait patiemment dans la petite voiture jaune.

Sans échanger le moindre mot, Emma réussit à faire passer la peine et la compassion qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de la brune dans un simple regard.  
>Touchée, Régina posa sa main sur celle de la blonde et éclata en sanglots.<br>Sans savoir réellement comment réagir, Emma laissa faire son instinct et prit Régina dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue tout en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste qu'elle espérait être apaisant.  
>Après de longues minutes de silences, la brune renifla doucement et essuya ses larmes, posant son front contre celui de son ange gardien.<p>

« A vous de jouer maintenant... »

Emma répondit par une nouvelle caresse sur la joue de la brune et inspira fortement.

« Nous reviendrons le chercher très rapidement, je vous le promets. »

A l'entente du mot "nous", le cœur de Régina se gonfla de joie. Elle était sure qu'Emma ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire en sorte que son fils soit de nouveau à ses cotés, sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie future.

* * *

><p>Après avoir roulé pendant plus d'une heure, Emma décida de s'arrêter dans un hôtel à quelques kilomètres de Boston. Ne voulant pas pénétrer en ville immédiatement afin d'éviter de se faire repérer trop vite.<p>

« Pour combien de nuit la chambre ? » demanda la jeune femme à l'accueil, souriant de toutes ses dents aux deux jeunes femmes.

« Comptez une semaine s'il vous plait » répondit la blonde en regardant Régina qui hocha la tête.

« Très bien mademoiselle. Il nous reste deux suites, l'une avec une chambre, l'autre avec deux et un salon plus grand. »

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Régina s'approchant immédiatement de leur hôtesse.

« Une seule chambre s'il vous plait » répondit la brune avec un sourire en coin.

Devant l'air surpris d'Emma, elle se pencha en avant, approchant le visage près de son oreille.

« Vous devez veiller sur moi je vous rappelle » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le teint d'Emma vira subitement au rouge, une bouffée de chaleur l'enveloppant rapidement. Les allusions de la brune, couplées à son parfum et sa voix sensuelle lui déclenchèrent des papillons dans le ventre instantanément.

Devant l'air gêné de la blonde, Régina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et recula de quelques pas, laissant Emma régler la note.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes posèrent leur valises dans la chambre puis Régina s'enferma quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Revenant dans la chambre, elle vit Emma plongée dans ses pensées, son sac à dos dans les mains.

Prise de curiosité, Régina s'approcha d'Emma et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? »

La blonde sursauta et manqua de mettre un coup de poing à Régina par réflexe.

« La vache vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Wouaw, quel garde du corps ! » s'exclama la brune en riant.

« Je ne suis pas votre garde du corps » répondit Emma sur un ton plus vif que ce qu'elle n'aurait souhaitée.

« Ha oui ? » demanda Régina en fronçant le bout du nez. « Vous êtes quoi pour moi alors ? »

Emma rougit instantanément, à la grande joie de la brune qui prenait plaisir à jouer avec sa blonde préférée.  
>Ne voulant pas la taquiner plus longtemps, Régina montra le sac d'Emma du menton.<p>

« C'est quoi ce livre que vous transportez partout ? »

La blonde haussa les sourcils, surprise que Régina connaisse l'existence de son album photo.

« C'est... un livre ! »

« Un livre ? » demanda la brune sur un air faussement étonné. « Du genre recueil de contes ? avec des princesses qui font des bisous aux oiseaux, qui mangent des pommes pourries et qui montent sur des licornes ? »

Ne voulant pas passer pour une idiote, Emma secoua vivement la tête en pestant.

« Noon enfin... non pas ce genre là. »

« Tant mieux alors, parce que moi les histoires de Blanche Neige et de ses cucul la praline de copines, ça m'a toujours exaspérée !»

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la fraîcheur dont pouvait faire preuve Régina, même dans une situation aussi tendue que la leur.

S'asseyant sur le lit, elle prit la main de la brune et la tira doucement vers elle, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'elle attendait qu'elle s'installe à ses cotés.

« Je.. ce livre c'est un peu mon... comment dire ça... mon histoire. » balbutia la blonde, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots.

« C'est votre journal intime ? » demanda Régina un peu amusée.

« En quelque sorte... disons qu'il me suit depuis mon tout premier.. »

« Poisson rouge ? flirt ? petit ami ? »

« Meurtre.»

Régina s'arrêta immédiatement de respirer. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à cette éventualité-ci.

« Euh.. ba.. euh... bien.. bien.. ok... »

« Je sais, c'est glauque.. c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'en parle jamais » ajouta la blonde en baissant les yeux. « Ça et bien entendu le fait que je n'ai pas le moindre ami à qui en parler. »

Régina fut touchée par cet aveux et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande tendresse pour la jeune blonde qui regardait ses doigts en soupirant.

« Je... je suis désolée Emma, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus seule. Je suis là. » murmura la brune en lui prenant la main.

Un sourire éclaira soudain le visage de la blonde qui inspira fortement.

« Pour tout vous dire... j'ai passé une enfance de merde ! Je suis orpheline, mes parents m'ont abandonné dès ma naissance à l'hôpital ou je suis née. J'ai été ballottée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, tombant sur des personnes toutes pires les unes que les autres. J'ai été souvent battue, parfois abusée, et toujours malheureuse. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'à mes seize ans mon.. père adoptif de l'époque ne tente une nouvelle fois de mettre sa main sur moi. »

Emma s'était mise à raconter son histoire à la vitesse d'un cheval au galot, ne laissant pas le temps à Régina de poser la moindre question ou de souffler le moindre mot de compassion. Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle avait vécu, traversé, mais sans lui laisser le temps de ressentir de la peine pour elle, elle avait horreur de ça, seul les faits comptaient, le ressenti n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait partager.

« Un soir il est monté dans ma chambre pour me violer.. mais j'avais prévu le coup. Quand il s'est approché de moi, je l'ai poignardé, d'un coup, rapide, sec, direct dans la nuque. Il est tombé raide mort. »

Emma soupira une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête.

« J'aurais pu m'arrêter là... j'aurais dû m'arrêter là, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai laissé s'exprimer ma haine pour lui, la hargne qui m'accompagnait depuis que j'étais en âge de marcher... Je l'ai poignardé, encore.. et encore... et encore.. jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus la force de bouger les bras. »

Régina caressa la paume de la main d'Emma avec son pouce, dans un geste tendre. Elle ne la jugeait pas, elle ne pouvait imaginer la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti tout au long de son enfance.

« Ensuite je me suis enfuie. J'ai marché pendant des heures et des heures, avec un sac à dos et mon album photo. Le lendemain après midi j'ai vu l'article dans le journal qui parlait de sa mort. J'en ai alors volé un, puis j'ai découpé soigneusement la photo, comme un souvenir, ou plutôt un trophée. »

Emma ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit son album photo puis caressa délicatement la première page, jaunie par le temps.

« J'ai arraché toutes les pseudos photos de familles que contenait cet album, et j'ai collé la photo de mon.. père adoptif, mort sur le tapis de ma chambre. Et c'est ainsi qu'a démarré mon rituel. Pour chaque meurtre, chaque personne tuée, je garde un article de journal, en notant précautionneusement la date et l'heure de la mort ainsi que le nom de la cible. »

Régina sentit la nausée monter dans sa gorge. A la fois horrifiée par ce rituel macabre, elle était aussi subjuguée par le visage de la blonde qui n'exprimait plus aucune émotion, totalement perdue entre le passé de sa vie amère et la réalité immédiate, dure et froide, qu'elles partageaient ensemble.

« Vous me prenez pour un monstre n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Emma en fixant Régina dans les yeux, essayant de déceler tout le dégoût qu'elle pouvait lui inspirer.

« Je... un monstre... je ne sais pas... » murmura la brune en cherchant ses mots. « Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un monstre Emma. Vous avez fait des choses.. horribles, que je n'approuve pas, mais.. non, vous n'avez rien d'un monstre. J'ai vu comment vous regardez mon fils, comment vous essayez de nous maintenir en vie... comment vous me regardez. »

Posant sa main sous le menton de la blonde, Régina s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à venir se perdre dans les yeux émeraudes qui la fixaient.

Cette révélation gonfla le cœur d'Emma qui ferma les yeux, laissant couler des larmes qu'elle retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ne supportant pas de voir la peine sur le visage de la blonde, Régina posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, sentant immédiatement le goût salé des larmes de son amie, ce qui lui serra le cœur.  
>Surprise, Emma sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Les renfermant instantanément, elle s'abandonna à la douce caresse des lèvres de Régina contre les siennes, soupirant de plaisir, de joie et de peine à la fois.<p>

Posant sa main sur le visage de la brune, Emma accentua le contact entre elle, pressant ses lèvres plus avidement contre la bouche de sa compagne.

Soudain la sonnette de la chambre retentit, coupant les deux belles dans leur élan.

Régina se leva en ouvrant les yeux doucement, un sourire béat sur son visage. Caressant la joue d'Emma, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux dorés qui tombait devant les yeux émeraudes.

« Je reviens.. »

Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le visage rouge et les yeux pétillants de joie.

Régina ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer un homme blond et bien charpenté.

« Room service » lança-t-il en saluant la brune d'un hochement de tête.

En entendant ces mots, Emma se crispa et se remit debout immédiatement. Courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, elle poussa Régina du plat de la main et envoya un uppercut directement dans le menton du groom.

« Régina tire toi de là ! » s'écria-t-elle en montrant la chambre du doigt, lançant subitement son pied dans la mâchoire de l'homme déjà bien sonné.

Sans se faire prier la brune recula en titubant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la blonde.

« Tu vas crever salope » lança l'homme en épongeant le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche et sur les lèvres.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, la jeune femme l'attrapa par le col et le releva, enchaînant avec un coup de tête dans le nez du blond qui hurla de douleur en sentant son os nasal se briser.

« Qui t'envoie ? » demanda Emma en attrapant le bras du groom, lui ramenant dans le dos pour le bloquer, entravant son poignet afin qu'il ne puisse plus faire le moindre mouvement.

« Ta pute de mère » gronda l'homme, vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

« C'était certainement son métier, mais je doute que tu la connaisse » ricana la blonde en frappant la tête du blond contre le mur.

« Qui t'envoie ? »

A moitié dans les vapes, l'homme essaya de se retenir au mur de sa main libre, mais c'était sans compter sur la force et la rapidité d'Emma qui attrapa sa deuxième main et lui cassa net le poignet.

« Qui t'envoie ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'une voix forte afin de couvrir les hurlements de l'homme.

« Go.. goo... c'est Goooold » cracha-t-il entre deux gémissements, le sang emplissant sa bouche pâteuse.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'infos à lui donner, Emma décida d'en finir, ne voulant pas torturer l'homme plus que nécessaire devant Régina.  
>Poussant sur le poignet du blond afin de le faire se pencher en avant pour lui donner une impulsion, Emma le tira ensuite rapidement en arrière, de façon à placer la tête de l'homme sous son bras et donnant un geste du coude d'un coup sec, elle lui brisa la nuque.<br>Laissant l'homme s'écrouler au sol raide mort, Emma s'approcha de Régina en se fléchissant légèrement les genoux, cherchant le regard de la jeune femme.

« Régina ? Régina regarde moi »

La brune posa les yeux sur Emma, le regard vide, son cerveau essayant encore de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Régina nous devons partir au plus vite, tu m'entends ? » demanda doucement la blonde en la prenant par la main.

Hochant la tête sans dire un mot, la brune poussa la porte entrouverte de la chambre et prit sa valise qu'elle n'avait même pas encore ouverte.  
>Emma l'imita avec la sienne et mit son sac sur l'épaule après avoir pris soin de ranger son album.<p>

Sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche, elle pianota rapidement sur quelques touches et fit apparaître une photo sur l'écran.  
>S'approchant de la brune, elle lui caressa la joue délicatement, ne voulant pas la brusquer plus.<p>

« Régina, cet homme » dit-elle doucement en lui montrant l'écran. « C'est lui, le faux groom. Regarde. »

La brune posa les yeux sur l'écran du téléphone et haussa les sourcils.

« Oui... oui c'est lui tu as raison.»

Emma rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et prit Régina par le bras.

« Mon père m'a envoyé les photos des hommes de main de Gold ce matin même. » expliqua-t-elle en passant à coté du cadavre encore chaud. « Ce type là, c'est l'un de ses gardes du corps personnel, David Nolan. J'ai compris tout de suite quand je l'ai entendu parler, nous n'avions pas commandé quoi que ce soit et tous nos bagages étaient montés dans la chambre » expliqua-t-elle avant que Régina ne lui demande comment elle avait compris.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir du faire ça devant toi.» murmura la blonde, réellement triste d'avoir eu à affliger ça à Régina.

Secouant la tête, la brune posa un regard plein de gratitude sur Emma.

« Ne... ne t'excuse pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie.»

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la brune posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, la serrant contre elle dans un baiser passionné.


	10. Boum !

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous bien ?_

_Ça va, pas trop déprimé avec l'arrivée officielle du OutlawQueen ? J'en vois quelques-unes qui ont usé la boite de mouchoir hier soir ;)_

_Merci encore pour vos très nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre 9, vous êtes géniaux ! Continuez comme ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D_

_Aller, trêve de blabla, voici la suite de l'histoire avec un peu d'action et encore du rapprochement SwanQueen !_

_Bonne lecture, à vendredi :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Boum !<strong>

Régina se réveilla doucement, surprise de sentir Emma bouger sous elle, parlant tout bas à quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

Emma avait conduit plus d'une heure et s'était arrêtée sur un terrain vague loin de tout, afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu.  
>Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé la nuit blottie l'une contre l'autre à l'arrière de la Coccinelle jaune, se câlinant mutuellement pendant de longues heures avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.<p>

Soupirant doucement, la brune se tourna légèrement et passa sa main sous le corps de la blonde afin de la serrer encore plus contre elle, savourant ce câlin en souriant.  
>Emma posa sa main sur la tête de Régina et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.<p>

« Super, on fait comme ça. Je le retrouve là-bas dans une bonne heure, le sédatif devrait le tenir endormi jusque-là. » répondit la blonde à son interlocuteur tout en posant sa main sur la joue de la brune, qui la saisi immédiatement et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises.

« A bientôt... moi aussi papa. »

Emma raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le siège conducteur.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle à la brune en la serrant contre elle.

« Mhmmm oui » lui répondit Régina en souriant. « Qu'est-ce que voulais ton père ? »

« Il a.. un petit cadeau pour moi si l'on peut dire. Je vais devoir m'absenter environs deux heures. »

La brune se redressa, une expression de peur sur le visage.

« Tu.. tu vas me laisser seule ? »

« Te ? nooon, certainement pas, tu es folle » répondit la blonde en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa compagne. « Je ne te laisserai pas courir le moindre risque. »

« Mais tu viens de dire que.. »

Emma ne laissa pas la brune finir sa phrase, voulant la rassurer immédiatement.

« Mon père va veiller sur toi !»

Régina sourit alors en prenant la main de la blonde.

« Je vais rencontrer ton père... quel honneur mademoiselle Swan. »

Emma se racla la gorge et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Régina.

« En fait non.. ça serait trop dangereux. Mais il sera près de toi, sans que tu ne le vois. Il va veiller sur toi, tu ne risques absolument rien, mais tu auras l'impression d'être seule. Je suis désolée mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque que Gold sache que mon père nous aide. »

« Je comprends » murmura la brune un peu déçue. « J'aimerais tellement le rencontrer, il compte beaucoup pour toi.»

« Oui.. c'est la seule et unique personne qui m'aie vraiment accepté pour ce que je suis. »

« Tu me le présentera un jour ? »

Emma baissa les yeux et soupira. Elle savait pertinemment que jamais Régina n'aurait l'occasion de le rencontrer mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

« Oui.. tu le rencontreras.»

« Parle-moi de lui s'il te plaît. » demanda Régina en embrassant le bout des doigts de sa belle.

« Je... en fait.. il s'appelle Marco. Il m'a trouvé après que j'ai tué mon père adoptif. Je vivais dans la rue depuis des semaines, j'étais sale, malade et très agressive. Je ne sais pas comment mais quand il m'a vu, il a immédiatement su que j'étais.. spéciale.»

La blonde stoppa son récit et ferma les yeux, se remémorant les quelques souvenirs douloureux qui remontaient à la surface.

« Pendant plus de deux semaines il est passé devant moi chaque matin, me donnant quelques dollars pour manger. Puis petit à petit il m'a déposé des sandwich, de l'eau..  
>Un jour il s'est assis à côté de moi et m'a demandé comment je m'appelais.<em> " Emma Swan "<em> j'ai répondu, de manière irréfléchie, ne me rendant pas compte que je donnais mon nom à un inconnu. »

Régina caressait doucement la paume de la main d'Emma, la tête posée contre son torse, suspendue aux lèvres de la blonde qui ouvrait enfin son cœur.

« Il m'a dit " _Ne donne jamais ton nom Emma, jamais, à qui que ce soit..._ ". Ce fut la dernière fois que quelqu'un entendit mon nom de famille.. jusqu'à toi !»

La brune savait qu'en lui dévoilant son nom, Emma avait lui avait fait un énorme cadeau, mais l'histoire de cette tenue sous silence lui pinça le cœur. La blonde avait passé la majeure partie sa vie dans un anonymat total, sans amour autre que celle d'un tueur qui lui servait de père adoptif.

« Ensuite il a commencé à venir me voir deux fois par jour... puis trois.. A chaque fois nous discutions un peu plus, et un jour je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, comment j'avais tué mon père adoptif, quelle joie j'avais ressenti en le faisant.. Il s'est levé, sans dire un mot et il est parti. Il n'est pas revenu pendant trois jours. Je pensais que je l'avais effrayé, qu'il était parti voir la police.. ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Et tu n'es pas partie ? » demanda la brune en serrant la main d'Emma.

« Non.. je me disais que je serais peut-être mieux en prison qu'à dormir seule dans la rue. Alors j'ai attendu. Puis il est revenu. Il m'a proposé de venir chez lui en m'expliquant rapidement qu'il pouvait m'apprendre des choses.. beaucoup de choses. »

« Et tu l'as suivi ?»

« Oui, sans aucune hésitation... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au fond de moi je sentais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.»

« Et c'est comme ça que tout a débuté ?» demanda Régina en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui.. c'est comme ça. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était tueur à gage, que son métier consistait à éliminer des gens pour des commanditaires qui payaient pour un travail propre et sans bavure. Il a immédiatement su que j'étais faite pour ça.. que j'avais le meurtre dans le sang. Alors il m'a formé, pendant de longues années. Ça n'a pas été simple tous les jours mais j'ai acquis sa confiance, et lui la mienne. Petit à petit une histoire d'amour s'est formée entre nous. Celle d'un homme rude qui prenait soin d'une fille perdue... celle d'un père et de sa fille. »

Régina sourit à l'évocation de cette histoire. C'était totalement bizarre et ces révélations auraient dû la faire fuir, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma dépassait de loin tout le dégoût et la peur que pouvaient lui inspirer cette histoire.

La brune se releva doucement et vint poser ses mains sur la nuque d'Emma. La fixant droit dans les yeux, elle lui sourit, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne la jugerais pas, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

D'abord doux et délicat, le baiser s'enflamma rapidement lorsque Emma saisie sa compagne par le col de sa chemise et la tira contre elle, écrasant un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de Régina.

Dans un soupir de plaisir, la brune laissa glisser sa langue contre la lèvre supérieure de sa belle, en traçant les contours dans un mouvement terriblement érotique.  
>Emma se laissa cajoler ainsi quelques secondes puis darda elle aussi sa langue, venant stopper le mouvement de celle de Régina en la caressant, tournoyant autour sur le bord des lèvres humides de la brune.<p>

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Régina craque et ne plonge sa langue plus profondément dans la bouche d'Emma, posant sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de la blonde, saisissant une poignée de cheveux qu'elle tira doucement pour lui signifier qu'elle avait envie de plus, bien plus qu'un simple baiser.

Emma compris immédiatement le message et glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Régina, caressant doucement sa peau du bout des doigts, effleurant son ventre plat et son nombril, remontant le long de ses côtes jusqu'à venir buter sur le soutien-gorge de la brune.

Dans un gémissement de plaisir, Régina lâcha les lèvres de la blonde et vint embrasser son menton, sa mâchoire, puis vint se perdre dans le cou d'Emma, léchant avidement le moindre millimètre de la peau de son amante.

Soudain le téléphone de la blonde vibra, ce qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

Tendant le bras pour attraper le portable sur le siège avant, Emma secoua la tête terriblement frustrée.

« Marco me signale que j'ai mieux à faire que de m'envoyer en l'air dans une voiture... »

Régina ne put s'empêcher de se redresser, regardant à droite et à gauche à l'extérieure de la voiture. Il n'y avait personne sur des centaines de mètres aux alentours mais le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues en imaginant le père de la blonde en train de les observer de loin.  
>Honteuse, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, essayant de se cacher, ce qui fit exploser Emma de rire.<p>

« Nous allons devoir remettre ce câlin à plus tard » murmura la blonde en embrassant Régina du bout des lèvres.

* * *

><p>L'homme se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné, une douleur sourde à l'arrière de la tête mêlée à une migraine qui lui broyait les tempes comme s'il avait le crâne dans un étau.<br>Le brouhaha incessant qui bourdonnait dans son esprit le força à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla dans un premier temps, puis ses pupilles s'habituèrent à la luminosité et surtout à la poussière qui semblait omniprésente dans l'atmosphère.  
>Au-dessus de sa tête, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut trônait le tablier d'un pont, qu'il identifia rapidement comme celui d'une autoroute, ce qui expliquait le tumulte incessant et la teinte grise de l'air environnant.<br>Essayant de se relever pour porter la main à sa nuque, l'homme se rendit compte qu'il avait les bras entravés, bloqués de chaque côté du corps telle une étoile de mer.  
>Tirant sur les cordes qui le maintenaient écartelé, il perdit rapidement patience et se secoua dans tous les sens, ce qui déclencha un rire cristallin à quelques mètres de lui.<p>

« Ne perds pas de temps à essayer de te détacher, tu n'y parviendras pas » expliqua la blonde en riant, s'approchant de la voiture sur laquelle l'homme était attaché.

« Toi ! » cracha-t-il le regard plein de mépris pour Emma.

« Moi ! » répondit la blonde en souriant de plus belle. « C'est drôle hein, je suis sur qu'en allant chercher ta voiture au garage ce matin, tu ne t'attendais pas à te retrouver attaché sur le capot avec un gros mal de crâne. »

« Je vais te crever ! » cria l'homme en essayant de se redresser.

« Mouii, t'as raison, j'en parlerai à mon cheval. Bon écoute j'ai pas toute la journée donc on va faire simple. » répondit la blonde en sortant un long couteau de son fourreau. « Tu es attaché sous un pont de l'autoroute I90, en pleine heure de pointe et au beau milieu de nulle part. Tu peux crier, hurler, taper des pieds ou insulter ma mère, ça ne te sortira pas de ta situation étant donné que personne ne t'entendra. Je te conseille donc de coopérer du mieux que tu peux, ça te fera économiser des cris de douleurs, et moi je gagnerais du temps. »

« Vas te faire foutre !» s'écria l'homme avant de cracher sur les jambes de la blonde, qui grimaça et essuya le mollard du dos de sa main.

« Ok.. bon ça commence mal pour toi » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant, attrapant la main gauche de l'homme, tirant sur ses doigts pour les étendre.

La fixant droit dans les yeux, l'homme la défia du regard, ce qui lui arrache un sourire.

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté et fit tourner le poignard dans sa main droite.

« Je pense que tu connais ma réputation, donc plutôt que de partir dans une palabre qui va durer des heures, je vais rentrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la blonde enfonça la lame du couteau dans la pulpe du majeur de l'homme, l'incrustant d'un coup sec sur presque un centimètre.

Hurlant comme jamais, l'homme tenta de se redresser en secouant la tête mais resta entravé par les cordes qui le retenaient sur le capot.

Retirant doucement la lame ensanglantée, Emma la laissa ensuite courir le long du bras de son otage.

« Bien, première question, ton nom ? »

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

« T'es joueur toi » répondit-elle en attrapant de nouveau sa main, glissant la lame du couteau entre l'ongle et la peau de l'index.

Sentant que l'homme prenait sur lui pour ne pas crier, elle attendit quelques secondes et d'un mouvement de levier, elle fit sauter l'ongle dans une giclée de sang.

« Ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle posément.

Sentant que l'homme n'était pas encore prêt à coopérer, Emma saisi sa main déjà écarlate et la déposa à plat sur le capot de la voiture. Posant la lame sur la première phalange de son index, elle plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui de sa victime et haussa les sourcils.  
>Ne voyant toujours venir aucun aveu, elle abaissa la lame d'un coup sec, sectionnant le doigt en souriant.<p>

Attendant quelques secondes pour que l'homme évacue sa douleur et sa rage dans un cri déchirant, Emma posa de nouveau sa lame sur le doigt suivant.

« Non... non s'il te plaît » supplia l'homme le visage couvert de larmes.

« Ton nom ? »

« Booth... August Wayne Booth » cria-t-il en espérant qu'Emma stoppe sa torture.

« Bien, enchanté August. Pour qui tu bosses ?»

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui incita Emma à appuyer sur la lame de son poignard, l'enfonçant de quelques millimètres dans la peau d'August.

« Gold ! Gold, je travaille pour Gold » hurla-t-il dans un cri de douleur.

« Bien. Ça va te faire rire mais tout ça, je le savais déjà » murmura Emma en relevant son couteau. « Quoi que tu n'as pas l'air d'être super marrant comme mec » glissa-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« Mais.. mais pourquoi tu.. pour.. »

« Pour m'amuser un peu et être sure que tu me diras la vérité par la suite.»

« Mais.. tu .. tu es ... »

« Folle ? barge ? sadique ? oui il y a de ça. Enfin là disons surtout que je suis en colère parce que je n'aime pas spécialement que des gens essayent de me tuer vois-tu. »

L'homme essaya une nouvelle fois de se redresser, sans plus de succès que les fois précédentes.

« Tu vas me dire pourquoi Gold veut me faire éliminer.»

« Je... je ne sais pas, je te le promets. »

« Ton nez s'allonge Pinocchio » murmura Emma en posant de nouveau la lame sur le doigt déjà abîmé de l'homme, appuyant d'un coup sec pour sectionner la deuxième phalange.

Hurlant de nouveau, l'homme se mit à sangloter. Lui laissant quelques secondes pour se calmer, Emma fit le tour de la voiture et pris son autre main.

« Non... non s'il te plait je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, s'il te plaît.»

« Bien.. tu vois quand tu veux ! Alors dit moi pourquoi Gold a tenté de me doubler. »

« Ton.. ton dernier contrat » avoua l'homme en grimaçant, la douleur de sa main lui arrachant des sanglots. « Mendell.. il.. il y aurait des soupçons qui pèsent sur Gold vis à vis de son élimination, donc pour éviter tout risque il a préféré te faire éliminer toi aussi afin que tu ne puisses pas témoigner contre lui. »

« Quel abruti » maugréa la blonde en secouant la tête. « Je suis une pro, une vrai, jamais je ne témoignerais contre l'un de mes commanditaires... enfin bon maintenant je vais devoir l'éliminer lui aussi. »

« Tu... tu ne l'atteindra jamais. » répondit l'homme en sachant très bien ce que la blonde avait en tête. « Il est très bien protégé, tu ne pourras jamais arriver jusqu'à lui ! »

« Ah oui ? je trouve qu'il est de moins en moins bien protégé étant donné que j'ai déjà buté quatre de tes potes.. »

L'homme blanchit un peu plus à la mention du chiffre quatre. Il était au courant pour Graham, Leroy et Killian mais ne savait pas que David avait lui aussi échoué.

« Co.. comment tu m'as.. tu.. co.. » bafouilla l'homme, la douleur lui faisant perdre ses mots.

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? je vais être franche, ce n'est pas de mon fait. J'étais tranquillement en train de prendre soin de mon ancien contrat, tu sais la superbe Régina Mills, quand un ami m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il t'avait vu en train de te rendre au garage pour récupérer ta caisse.»

« Un.. ami ? »

« Oui... son prénom ne te dira certainement rien mais dans le métier on le surnomme le Marionnettiste » répondit la blonde dans un grand sourire, fière de la réputation de son père adoptif.

« Le.. le... merde, mais d'où tu le connais ce type ? »

« Ho c'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, Gold s'est attaquée à son ancienne apprenti, à la seule personne qu'il considère comme étant de sa famille. »

August déglutit difficilement. La réputation de Marco le Marionnettiste n'était plus à faire, il était connu comme étant le plus grand tueur à gage encore en vie, juste devant Emma.

« D'ailleurs tu vas rire mais le fait de te retrouver ici attaché sur ta voiture c'est son idée. Il a vu ça dans un film il n'y a pas très longtemps. Man On Fire, tu connais ? »

L'homme bougea la tête de gauche à droite, tirant sur ses poignets attachés à la tôle du capot.

« C'est dommage, il est super ce film. C'est l'histoire d'un homme en colère qui fait tout pour récupérer une petite fille. Et dans le film, il attrape un guignol comme toi, le colle sur la voiture et le torture un peu. »

S'éloignant de quelques pas, Emma essuya la lame de son couteau avec un chiffon qui traînait sur le sol.

« A la fin de l'interrogatoire, le mec avoue au gars attaché qu'il lui a planqué une bombe dans le cul, qu'il fait exploser quelques minutes après. C'est assez drôle. »

Fixant August de ses yeux vert, Emma se mit à éclater de rire quand elle le vit se débattre dans tous les sens, s'imaginant avec une bombe au fond de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas allé jusque-là, j'ai pas pour habitude d'aller tripoter le derrière des mecs que je ne connais pas » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton très doux, comme pour rassurer l'homme qui transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Sortant une télécommande de sa poche, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« La tienne je l'ai simplement glissée dans ta poche » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'homme, lui souriant pour la dernière fois.

« Passe le bonjour à tes potes mort de ma part. »

S'éloignant de quelques pas, Emma écouta l'homme la supplier pendant quelques secondes puis posa le pouce sur le bouton de son détonateur.

« Ah oui au fait... Régina te passe le bonjour elle aussi. »

Dans une explosion sourde, la voiture décolla de deux mètres avant de retomber au sol dans une gerbe de flamme et de morceau de métal. Les morceaux du corps d'August se retrouvèrent propulsés à quelques mètres aux alentours, décorant la scène d'un macabre puzzle rouge écarlate.

* * *

><p><em>Pour information le film dont parle Emma existe réellement, c'est Man On Fire avec Denzel Washington. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu et que vous aimez les films d'action avec une belle histoire, foncez !<em>  
><em>Aller je vous laisse tranquille jusqu'à vendredi... par contre préparez vous à avoir chaud... ;)<em>


	11. Du temps à tuer

_Salut les amis ! comment allez vous ?_

_Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai complètement oublié de signaler que le chapitre 10 était un peu "hard" niveau violence, du coup quelques-uns d'entre vous ont eu une surprise en lisant ^^._  
><em>Bon, je rappelle que la fic parle d'une tueuse à gage donc ne vous attendez pas à une fin d'histoire bisounours hein, ça va saigner de plus en plus. Sorry pour ceux que ça à pu choquer, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais accrochez-vous à votre slip parce que plus ça va aller, plus l'histoire sera noire..<em>.

_Je réponds ici au Guest (prenez le temps de mettre un pseudo les gars, c'est quand même plus simple pour vous répondre), c'est normal que tu ne vois que 10 chapitres, car je n'en ai posté que 10 :D. Aujourd'hui c'est le 11ème, et la fic en comporte 15 au total.  
><em>

_Voilà.. maintenant je vous laisse lire. Par contre attention, c'est classé M (sexe) du début à la fin, donc pour ceux que ça dérange, ne lisez pas, passez directement au chapitre 12 mardi._  
><em>Pour les autres... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos messages :)<em>

_Et un gros merci à mon lutin correcteur qui a pris le temps de corriger tout ça en étant malade. T'es la meilleure ;)_

_Bonne lecture, à mardi ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Du temps à tuer...<br>**

Régina était étendue sur le lit miteux d'une petite chambre d'hôtel, fixant le plafond en grimaçant, essayant d'imaginer ce qui avait pu y laisser des tâches jaunâtres aussi prononcées.  
>Tournant la tête d'un air dégoûté, elle regarda Emma qui sortait de la salle de bain, terminant une conversation avec son père.<br>La blonde lui avait expliqué que son "entretien" avec l'un des hommes de main de Gold ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose mais que son père avait déniché l'adresse d'un autre tueur à la botte de l'homme d'affaire et qu'Emma pourrait s'occuper de lui dans l'après-midi. Elle réglait en ce moment même les derniers détails, notant mentalement dans un coin de sa tête tout ce que son père adoptif lui expliquait au téléphone.

Après avoir raccroché, comme à son habitude Emma cassa le téléphone en deux et jeta un morceau dans les toilettes, l'autre dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

En retournant dans la chambre son regard se posa sur le corps magnifique de la brune qui la dévorait des yeux.

« J'ai une nouvelle cible pour cet après-midi »

« Tu vas encore m'abandonner ? » demanda la brune d'un air déçu.

« Oui... j'en suis désolée mais je.. »

Régina se redressa, s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Chut ! » murmura-t-elle en laissant glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de la blonde. « Tu pars dans combien de temps ? »

« Dans une heure et demie. » répondit la tueuse en frissonnant, la chaleur des mains de Régina lui arracha des soupirs de plaisir. « Mais je ne... »

« Emma ? tais-toi ! » S'écria Régina en l'attrapant par la ceinture de son jean pour la tirer contre elle.

Sans chercher à contredire sa protégée, la blonde se laissa faire, savourant le contact des mains de la brune qui s'égarait sur ses fesses, sentant son souffle chaud contre son ventre.

La main droite de Régina se glissa doucement sous le t-shirt d'Emma, le tirant vers le haut, découvrant ainsi son ventre plat qu'elle embrassa délicatement, déposant mille et un baiser sur la peau douce et chaude, léchant çà et là au rythme des soupirs de la blonde qui posa sa main sur la tête de son amante, la caressant amoureusement en se laissant aller au traitement divin qu'elle lui réservait.

Se levant subitement, Régina arracha le t-shirt de la blonde, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête dans un geste brusque, la frustration de côtoyer cette superbe femme depuis des jours sans pouvoir la caresser lui faisait perdre la tête. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle fit pivoter Emma sur elle-même, collant son corps contre le sien et vint poser ses deux mains sur ses seins, recouverts par son soutien-gorge rouge écarlate.  
>Appuyant sa joue contre celle de la blonde, Régina vint lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille pendant que ses mains commencèrent à malmener la poitrine rebondie de la tueuse qui posa sa main sur le cou de son amante afin de la serrer encore plus contre elle.<p>

« Régina.. tu me rends folle.»

« Tu n'as encore rien vu » murmura la brune d'une voix rauque en lui mordillant l'oreille.

La main droite de Régina commença à descendre doucement sur le ventre de sa compagne, venant buter contre son pantalon, pendant que sa main gauche passa dans le dos de la blonde et lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'un geste précis et incisif.

Emma sursauta et sentit un nouveau frisson l'envahir quand son cerveau eut juste le temps de comprendre que son amante venait de glisser sa main entre son pantalon et sa culotte, pendant que de l'autre côté ses seins gonflés étaient pris d'assaut, tantôt caressés, tantôt pressés et étirés, mêlant douceur et violence dans un massage terriblement sensuel.  
>L'expertise de la brune donnait l'impression à sa compagne d'être caressée par mille personnes à la fois, le souffle chaud de Régina courant le long de son cou pendant que sa main droite continuait son exploration intime, glissant sur le sexe humide d'Emma, enfonçant légèrement sa culotte entre ses lèvres qui attendaient leur délivrance.<p>

La blonde tenta de se tourner pour pouvoir elle aussi profiter du corps de sa compagne mais Régina l'en empêcha, la maintenant fermement contre elle.  
>Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, Emma tourna la tête et attrapa les lèvres de la brune, la mordant sauvagement pour lui indiquer qu'elle saurait se venger.<br>Régina sourit et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne, l'embrassant fiévreusement tout en continuant de lui caresser le sexe par-dessus sa culotte qui était désormais trempée.

Folle de frustration, Emma attrapa le poignet de la brune et le tordit légèrement, la forçant ainsi à relâcher son étreinte et profita de la surprise de la brune pour la jeter sur le lit.

« A nous deux maintenant ! »

Régina essaya de se redresser immédiatement, mais la blonde la stoppa en posant sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire narquois.

La brune la regarda alors en souriant, plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui de la blonde, ce qui la fit fondre instantanément, son cœur se serra à la vue de cette superbe femme qui la regardait avec des yeux plein d'envie.

Ayant totalement réussie sa manœuvre de déstabilisation, Régina repartit alors à l'assaut, détachant la ceinture de la blonde et tirant sur son pantalon pour le faire descendre jusqu'à ses genoux.

Prise par surprise, Emma éclata de rire et gigota des pieds pour terminer d'enlever ce jean qui ne servait plus à rien, et glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique de sa culotte.

« Non... ça c'est pour moi » murmura Régina en se léchant les lèvres.

Attrapant les deux mains de la blonde, elle la força à les poser sur ses propres seins.

« Occupe-toi plutôt d'eux... je me charge du reste !»

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, Régina approcha son visage du sexe sur lequel reposait encore un bout d'étoffe humide, soufflant dessus délicatement pour faire frissonner sa belle.

Emma ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, savourant chaque seconde du traitement infligé par la brune. Caressant doucement ses seins aux tétons érigés, elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir quand la langue de Régina vint s'écraser sur les lèvres de sa vulve.

« Régina... s'il te plaît... »

La brune sourit et décida d'arrêter de torturer sa compagne. Glissant son doigt sous la culotte rouge, elle l'écarta sur le côté et lécha délicatement le sexe humide du plat de la langue.  
>Recommençant deux autres fois, elle accentua la pression et darda sa langue afin qu'elle se glisse doucement entre les lèvres entrouvertes, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la grotte chaude de la blonde qui gémissait de plus en plus.<p>

Emma sentit le plaisir monter rapidement. Ne voulant pas atteindre l'orgasme trop vite, elle posa sa main sur la tête de Régina afin de la tirer en arrière, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

La brune comprit le message et sourit, arrêtant quelques secondes le traitement qu'elle infligeait à son amante. Faisant glisser délicatement la culotte rouge jusqu'aux chevilles de la blonde, elle la fit ensuite pivoter et la poussa contre le lit, la forçant à s'asseoir.

Se relevant sensuellement, Régina entreprit de se déshabiller dans un strip-tease langoureux, sous le regard gourmand de la blonde qui s'appuya en arrière, les coudes contre le lit.

Détachant un par un les boutons de son chemisier, Régina dévorait des yeux sa compagne, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres pour continuer d'exciter la blonde qui était au bord de l'explosion.  
>Une fois la chemise totalement ouverte sur son ventre plat, la brune se caressa sensuellement, glissant sa main sur sa peau halée, remontant jusqu'à ses seins qu'elle entreprit de cajoler en fermant les yeux. Pinçant ses tétons gonflés entre ses doigts, elle les fit rouler délicatement en soupirant de plaisir.<br>Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, elle décida de retirer totalement son chemisier et le jeta dans le coin de la pièce. Son soutien-gorge suivit exactement le même chemin, dévoilant ainsi deux seins ronds aux mamelons pointant en direction d'Emma qui se léchait les lèvres d'envie.

Tournant sur elle-même, Régina pinçait légèrement son téton droit, tout en caressant ses fesses de sa main gauche, cambrant le dos pour que sa belle admire sa chute de rein.  
>Délaissant son sein, la brune déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre millimètre par millimètre, le laissant glisser le long de ses cuisses puis de ses genoux, jusqu'à venir buter sur ses chevilles.<br>Se penchant en avant pour terminer d'enlever son pantalon, elle laissa apparaître à la vue d'Emma ses fesses parfaites et son sexe gonflé de plaisir, laissant deviner le dessin de ses lèvres intimes, moulées dans un tangua mauve sur laquelle une tache sombre indiquait que le traitement qu'elle avait infligé à la blonde ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente.

Tournant une nouvelle fois sur elle-même en levant les bras afin qu'Emma puisse profiter de la vue complète de son corps quasiment nu, elle se remit dos à la blonde et se pencha de nouveau légèrement en avant, faisant glisser son tangua de la même manière que son pantalon.  
>Entendant la respiration de la blonde s'accélérer, elle tourna la tête et leva les sourcils en voyant la main d'Emma s'activer entre ses cuisses.<p>

« Je vous fais de l'effet Miss Swan ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer » glissa la blonde en caressant son clitoris, trois de ses doigts s'activant en cercles concentriques sur son petit bouton de plaisir.

Régina sourit alors et envoya sa culotte à Emma.

Sans se démonter, celle-ci la prit du bout des doigts et la porta à son visage dans un geste sensuel et terriblement excitant. Reniflant les effluves aphrodisiaques du corps de son amante, la blonde accéléra légèrement le rythme des caresses sur son clitoris, rendue folle de désir par la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Ne souhaitant être en reste, la brune se tourna alors face à son amante et posa un pied sur le lit, écartant son genou pour laisser apparaître son sexe totalement épilé à la vue de la blonde.

La fixant droit dans les yeux, elle l'imita en laissant glisser sa main jusqu'à son sexe, le caressant du bout des doigts pendant quelques secondes, puis elle décida d'insinuer son majeur en elle, écartant délicatement ses lèvres humides jusqu'à venir pénétrer son antre, savourant le contact de son majeur sur son entrejambe chaude et délicate.

Après quelques vas et vient, elle ressortit son doigt de sa grotte humide et fit signe à Emma d'approcher.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et se laissa glisser à genoux, approchant son visage de la main de la brune. Embrassant sa paume, elle dévia doucement jusqu'à venir poser ses lèvres sur le doigt qui avait visité le sexe de son amante quelques secondes auparavant.  
>Rendue folle par les effluves charnelles de sa belle, Emma laissa glisser le doigt entre ses lèvres et savoura le goût sucré et délicat de l'intimité de Régina, suçant sensuellement l'index inquisiteur, laissant glisser sa langue autour, le mordillant délicatement avec envie.<p>

Régina en profita, rapprochant sa main de son sexe, millimètre par millimètre, sans que la blonde ne cesse le traitement érotique qu'elle infligeait à son doigt.  
>Se laissant guider, Emma arriva rapidement contre le mont de venus de la brune. Délaissant l'index de sa compagne, elle embrassa délicatement sa cuisse droite, puis la gauche, son aine, et vint finalement déposer un baiser tendre sur le clitoris tendu de Régina, lui arrachant à son tour un soupir de contentement.<p>

N'ayant pas envie de la faire languir trop longtemps, Emma entreprit de lécher avidement le sexe de la brune, de bas en haut, de plus en plus profondément, écartant les lèvres trempées de plaisir jusqu'à venir buter contre la grotte chaude qui n'attendait que ça.  
>Glissant un doigt contre la vulve trempée, Emma commença un doux va et vient, sa langue venant titiller le clitoris turgescent de la brune qui commençait à haleter bruyamment.<br>Sentant qu'elle en attendait plus, Emma joignit immédiatement un deuxième doigt et accéléra la cadence de sa pénétration, léchant avidement la petite boule de plaisir de la brune, alternant de petits coups de langue vifs et réguliers et des suçotements langoureux qui menaient la brune sur le chemin de l'orgasme.

Sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, Régina posa sa main sur la tête d'Emma et la tira en arrière par les cheveux. Plongeant sa bouche sur celle de son amante, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, goûtant avec plaisir le goût de ses effluves sur les lèvres de son amante et la força à se relever, ne voulant pas jouir égoïstement.

Emma se laissa faire et se retrouva propulsée contre le lit, sa compagne venant se coucher à ses côtés, léchant son cou, sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres tout en lui caressant le sexe d'un geste vif, ses doigts agiles débusquant le clitoris de la blonde qui mordit l'oreille de Régina sous le coup de la décharge électrique qu'elle lui provoqua dans tout le corps.  
>Sentant les doigts de la brune s'insinuer en elle dans un va et vient rapide qui la faisait haleter de plus en plus vite, Emma plongea elle aussi sa main contre le sexe humide de son amante et lui infligea alors le même traitement, calquant le rythme de la pénétration sur celle que lui faisait subir Régina, caressant simultanément son clitoris avec la paume de sa main.<p>

La chambre fut rapidement remplie de cris de plaisir, les deux jeunes femmes se fixant les yeux dans les yeux, leurs langues se battant dans un ballet sensuel au rythme de leur montée de plaisir, chacune redoublant d'ardeur pour mener sa belle jusqu'à la délivrance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'orgasme les saisies à quelques secondes d'intervalles, les cris de plaisir laissant place à des spasmes, puis à des frissons et des soupirs de contentement qui s'éteignirent petit à petit, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans un sommeil qui les emporta loin de toutes leurs préoccupations, seul comptant leur respirations mutuelles, lentes, régulières, détendues..

* * *

><p>« Comment ça va se passer cet après-midi ? » murmura Régina en caressant le ventre nue de sa compagne, la tête posée contre la poitrine de la blonde.<p>

« Je vais devoir te laisser seule quelques heures » répondit Emma en embrassant son amante sur le haut de la tête. « Marco sera avec moi durant tout notre interrogatoire... tu vas devoir rester en voiture, toujours en mouvement jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé. »

« Tu ne crois pas que notre Coccinelle a été repéré ? »

« Certainement que si. C'est pour ça que tu conduiras un 4x4 flambant neuf réquisitionné par mon père, nous abandonnerons notre petite voiture jaune aujourd'hui même.. »

Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le terme "réquisitionné", sachant très bien que son nouveau véhicule était volé. Le fait de ne pas être choquée par cette idée l'étonna, tout comme le pincement au cœur que lui provoqua l'idée de ne plus rouler dans cette petite voiture ronde et jaune à laquelle elle s'était attachée.

« Et... c'est qui ce type cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle en embrassant le nombril de la blonde.

« Le responsable de la sécurité de Gold. Un certain Robin Dooh... je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui par le passé mais il parait que c'est un dur à cuire. »

« Je présume que tu vas le tuer ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix tu sais. » répondit la blonde en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller sous les caresses que lui prodiguait Régina, sentant la langue de sa belle tourner autour de son nombril, lui déclenchant de nouveaux frissons de plaisir.

« Et c'est prévu dans combien de temps cette histoire ? » demanda la brune d'une voix rauque, léchant délicatement l'espace entre le nombril et le sexe d'Emma, laissant courir ses doigts millimètres par millimètres jusqu'à venir caresser le clitoris déjà gonflé d'excitation.

Emma soupira sous le traitement que lui infligeait sa compagne et attrapa sa montre posée sur sa table de nuit.

« Environ quinze minutes. »

« Bien... c'est largement suffisant » s'écria Régina en enjambant son amante, se plaçant à califourchon sur elle, glissant en arrière jusqu'à venir positionner son sexe au-dessus du visage de la blonde.  
>Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle posa sa main sur le sexe humide d'Emma et se précipita en avant, venant lécher goulûment les grandes lèvres déjà trempées qui n'attendaient que ça.<p>

Emma ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise et de plaisir, avant que la brune n'abaisse un peu son bassin, l'obligeant à lui rendre la pareille avec sa bouche. Sans se faire prier, Emma écarta légèrement les cuisses de Régina et plongea sa langue dans son antre de plaisir.


	12. Interrogatoire

_Oyé du bateau ! Comment allez vous ?_

_Bon, je suis ravis de voir que le chapitre précédent vous à plus (en même temps je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment), mais je tiens à signaler que ça sera le seul de ce genre dans la fic (qui touche à sa fin d'ailleurs)._  
><em>Aujourd'hui retour dans une phase plus.. noire, Emma menant sa vengeance à sa fin, les deux prochains chapitres comporterons quelques morts, donc je préviens d'avance, attention il y a de la violence.<em>  
><em>Et pour les fans de OutlawQueen, passez votre chemin (gniark gniark), ça ne va pas vous plaire.<em>

_Loulou61amy désolé mais je vais continuer sur ma lancée... tu vas encore perdre quelques potes ^^_

_Comme toujours, milles merci pour vos messages, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre-ci !_

_Bonne lecture et à vendredi :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Interrogatoire<br>**

L'homme pestait devant sa télévision, envoyant valser son bol de pop-corn à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Saloperie de câble de merde, pour une fois que j'ai une journée de libre, faut que ça coupe pendant le match ! »

Essayant de ravaler sa colère, le téléspectateur frustré se posta devant sa fenêtre en attendant que le dépanneur appelé un quart d'heure plus tôt ne fasse son apparition. Il n'eut que quelques minutes supplémentaires à attendre avant de voir arriver une voiture grise estampillée "Câbloston", un jeu de mot assez ridicule mélangeant Câble et Boston.

Sans attendre, le grand brun couru jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avant même que le dépanneur n'ai le temps de sonner.

« Super, pour une fois vous avez fait vite. Entrez, entrez.»

Le vieux dépanneur au visage buriné salua l'homme en tirant légèrement sur sa casquette et pénétra dans la maison, sa caisse à outils dans la main.

« Bonjour monsieur, je suis Marco pour vous servir. La société Câbloston à pour mot d'ordre de... »

« Ça va, ça va on s'en fout de votre blabla là, rien à secouer. Dépannez ma télé et vous aurez votre pourboire, mais ne me gonflez pas, faites juste ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse voir mon match ! »

Le vieil homme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et suivit le propriétaire de la maison jusqu'à la télévision du salon. S'accroupissant pour déposer sa caisse à outils, il l'ouvrit et plongea la main à l'intérieur.

Le client n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la douleur qu'il ressentit dans l'épaule et le mur maculé de sang lui faisant comprendre qu'il venait de se faire tirer dessus.

« Pu.. putain mais.. mais vous êtes qui vous ? » s'écria-t-il en mettant la main sur l'orifice de la balle pour stopper la perte de sang.

« Ne perdez pas de temps à essayer de stopper une quelconque hémorragie, ça va s'arrêter de saigner assez vite, je n'ai pas tiré dans un endroit fatal. Pas encore... »

Le vieil homme s'approcha du blessé, pointant son arme sur sa tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'au moindre geste brusque, sa vie s'achèverait dans son salon, contre la cloison de sa cuisine.  
>Jetant sa casquette par terre, il arracha ensuite sa fausse moustache et regarda sa montre.<p>

« 14h23... pile dans les temps. Elle ne devrait plus tarder !»

« Qu... qui ne devrait plus tarder ? » demanda l'homme à terre en grimaçant de douleur.

« Ma fille. » répondit l'homme en souriant.

« Votre fille ? mais bon dieu vous êtes qui espèce de malade. Pourquoi votre fille viendrait ici ? Mais bordel vous savez qui je suis ? ce que je peux vous faire ? vieux taré !»

« Je m'appelle Marco. Mon prénom ne vous dira rien, mais dans le métier on m'appelle Le Marionnettiste. »

L'homme à terre devint encore plus blanc que quelques secondes auparavant. Essayant de reculer le long du mur, il tendit la main devant le vieil homme, pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup.

« Le.. le... le ma... mama... Marionnettiste.. merde mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

« Ce que je veux ? que tu fermes ta grande gueule déjà » répondit l'homme en souriant, s'asseyant sur une chaise en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre.

« Donc, tu m'as demandé qui j'étais, tu as la réponse. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi ma fille viendrait ici ? Tout simplement pour te faire parler, mais ça je te laisse découvrir pourquoi par toi-même. Pour continuer à te répondre, oui je sais qui tu es, tu t'appelles Robin Dooh et tu es le chef de la sécurité de ce cher M. Gold. »

« Je... je suis surtout son meilleur ami... quand il va savoir ce que vous m'avez fait vous allez souffrir vieux fou. » cracha l'homme avec un regard plein de mépris.

« N'essaye pas de m'impressionner petit, des guignols dans ton genre j'en ai tué bien plus que je ne pourrais en compter. Je sais très bien que tu es un ami de longue date du vieux, c'est bien pour ça que tu es assis par terre aujourd'hui. »

Soudain la sonnette retentit trois fois, signe qu'Emma était devant la porte.

« Entre c'est dégagé » cria l'homme en se relevant, son arme toujours pointée sur la tête de Robin.

La blonde entra et referma derrière elle puis sortit son arme de poing sur laquelle elle vissa son silencieux. Pénétrant dans le salon, elle manqua d'éclater en sanglot en voyant le vieil homme tenir en joue le propriétaire de la maison.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de sauter dans les bras du faux dépanneur qui malgré la joie de revoir sa petite fille, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son arme restant braquée sur le front de Robin.

« Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura-t-il les yeux embués de larmes.

« Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je t'aime tu sais ?! » répondit la jeune blonde en sanglotant.

« Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Non mais... hey sans déconner c'est quoi ce putain de délire, t'es qui toi espèce de... »

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase, comprenant qui était Emma quand elle le fixa de ses grands yeux verts.

« Putain... » murmura-t-il en essayant de se relever. « T'as signé ton arrêt de mort connasse, te pointer ici alors qu'on est tous à ta recherche, tu es complètement.. »

« Je suis complètement en sécurité, parce que personne ne pensera à me chercher ici.» argua la blonde en souriant, s'approchant doucement de l'homme à terre.

« Lève toi.» s'écria Marco en faisant signe du bout de son arme. « Dans la cuisine, vite.»

Robin se releva en hurlant de douleur, son épaule l'élancement terriblement.

Emma le suivit en le gardant en joue mais ne pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour sourire à son père. La joie de le retrouver lui faisant presque oublier pour quelle raison elle se trouvait dans cette maison à cet instant.  
>Mais rapidement reprise par sa conscience professionnelle, elle fit signe à Robin de s'asseoir et attendit que son père ait terminé de l'attacher sur sa chaise pour ranger son arme et s'accroupir devant lui.<p>

« T'as vraiment une tête de cul toi tu sais ? » demanda la blonde en grimaçant. « T'es pas au courant que la raie au milieu ça ne se fait plus depuis le moyen âge ? »

« Je t'emmerde connasse » cracha l'homme en essayant vaguement de lui mettre un coup de boule qu'Emma évita facilement.

« Et en plus d'être moche t'es malpoli ? manquerait plus que tu sois con et t'aurais vraiment une vie de merde tu sais ? » murmura Emma, arrachant un éclat de rire à son père posté derrière elle.

« Bon écoute je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Ton pote Gold a mis un contrat sur ma tête et sur celle d'une amie très chère. J'ai donc l'intention de le descendre, lui et tout ceux qui se mettront sur ma route. Je n'ai donc ni le temps, ni l'envie de me lancer dans un interrogatoire qui va durer trois jours. Tu vas te montrer coopératif, ou tu vas avoir mal, très mal, dans un laps de temps très court. »

« Vas chier !» s'écria l'homme en se débattant.

Emma fit signe à son père, qui partit dans le salon et revint immédiatement, sa caisse à outils dans la main.

« En fait, t'es certainement très con. » continua Emma en remuant la tête, dépitée. « Pour un mec qui gère la sécurité pour un milliardaire, tu te laisses avoir facilement. Tu croyais réellement que le dépanneur du câble allait se pointer quelques minutes seulement après ton appel ? ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée que dans notre monde actuel, c'était un poil rapide pour un dépannage ? »

Vexé de s'être fait avoir, Robin ne répondit pas et tourna la tête, essayant de voir ce que le vieil homme trafiquait dans son coin.  
>Sa curiosité fût rapidement satisfaite quand il vit arriver Marco avec un marteau dans la main.<p>

Emma retira la chaussure droite de l'otage, ainsi que sa chaussette et lui reposa le pied à terre.

« Donc je t'explique, mon père adore jouer au casse pieds » expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sans laisser à Robin le temps de répondre, le vieil homme écrasa violemment son marteau sur le gros orteil qui éclata sous le choc.

« Voilà. Ça c'est pour éviter de perdre du temps à t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. » continua Emma en remuant la main, parlant fort pour couvrir les cris de douleur de Robin.

Marco abattit une nouvelle fois le marteau, éclatant cette fois-ci deux doigts d'un coup, arrachant de nouveaux hurlements d'horreur à l'otage.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as compris le principe, sache qu'une fois que papa en aura terminé avec ton deuxième pied, il jouera au casse couilles. Puis au casse genoux, casse doigts, enfin bref tu as saisi le principe, tout ce qui se casse dans un corps humain. Et crois-moi, la liste est longue... » expliqua-t-elle en se levant, fixant Robin dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!» hurla l'homme, postillonnant et se débattant, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

« C'est vrai que l'on a pas encore posé de question. » s'exclama Marco en haussant les épaules.

« Que nous sommes distraits » enchéri la blonde en riant.

Brisé par la douleur, Robin commença à sangloter et fût pris d'effrois quand Marco lui enleva sa deuxième chaussure.

« Nooooooooon, noooon s'il vous plaît, je vais parler, s'il vous plaît non, arrêtez !»

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons ton attention » s'écria Emma en tournant autour de la chaise, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'otage. « Tu vas nous dire où se planque Gold, combien d'hommes sont avec lui et comment l'atteindre sans se faire repérer. »

« Si... si je vous dis tout ça, vous allez me relâcher ? » demanda l'homme en sanglotant.

« Non, mais je te tuerais de manière rapide. Et j'épargnerais ta femme et ton gosse.»

« Qu.. quoi ? » s'exclama Robin, terrorisé. « Vous.. vous n'allez pas leur faire de mal n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça.. ça dépendra de toi mon grand.» répondit la blonde en revenant se poster devant l'homme. « Ta femme arrive dans dix minutes.. à toi de voir.»

Pris de panique, Robin commença alors à expliquer où était caché Gold depuis quelques jours. Exilé dans sa maison de vacances, l'homme continuait de diriger son entreprise d'une main de fer, mais loin de tout le brouhahaha de Boston et de la chasse à l'homme dans laquelle il avait lancé ses hommes.

« Sa maison de vacances se trouve à quelques kilomètres de Westwood, au sud-ouest de la ville. C'est une grande bâtisse au milieu des bois.. vous la trouverez facilement, elle est entourée d'un mur sur toute la longueur du terrain, c'est la seule de la région qui est comme ça. Croyez-moi.. je.. je vous assure que c'est vrai. » s'écria Robin en fixant l'horloge de la cuisine qui indiquait presque 15h00, heure à laquelle sa femme rentrait du travail tous les jours.

« S'il.. s'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal.. »

Voyant l'heure, Marco entreprit de bâillonner l'otage afin qu'il ne puisse prévenir son épouse et partit se cacher à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Emma patienta calmement à côté de l'otage, faisant tourner le marteau dans sa main d'un air négligé.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une grande brune pénétra, posant son sac à main sur le meuble bas. Elle eut juste le temps de fermer la porte avant que Marco ne lui mette la main sur la bouche et ne lui bloque le bras dans le dos.

« Chuuuut... laissez-vous faire et tout ira bien.» murmura-t-il en la tirant en arrière jusqu'à la cuisine.

Avant de la laisser voir son mari, il lui murmura à l'oreille de se tenir à carreaux, sans quoi il la tuerait sur le champ. Enlevant sa main de sur sa bouche, il la fit tourner sur elle-même.

« Oh mon dieu, Robin mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » s'écria la jeune femme en tombant à genoux, prise de sanglots en voyant son mari attaché et torturé, le pied et l'épaule en sang.

Marco la souleva brusquement par le bras et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, l'attachant à son tour. D'un signe de tête il indiqua à Emma qu'elle pouvait enlever le bâillon de l'homme devant elle.

« Ne.. ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ils ne te feront rien. » expliqua l'homme en sanglotant, fou de peur.

« C'est vrai. » enchérit Emma en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Si votre mari se montre coopératif, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

« Robin » s'écria la jeune femme, totalement paniquée. « Qui... qui sont ces gens ? je.. mon dieu je... au secouuurrs » hurla-t-elle avant que Marco ne la fasse taire d'un revers de la main, lui éclatant la lèvre.

« Ma chérie... ma chérie regarde-moi... chérie, regarde-moi s'il te plaît » supplia l'otage en essayant de capter le regard de sa femme qui devenait de plus en plus hystérique. « Marie Anne... Marie Anne ma chérie, s'il te plaît regarde-moi. Calme toi, reste calme et il ne t'arrivera rien je te le promets. »

« Ne fais jamais de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir » s'exclama Emma en dégainant son arme, posant le canon du silencieux contre le crane de l'homme devant elle.

« Madame Dooh, je vous donne trente secondes pour vous calmer, sinon je descends votre mari.»

La menace n'eut pas l'effet escompté, la jeune femme entrant alors dans une crise de folie totale. Tapant des pieds et gigotant dans tous les sens, elle se mit à hurler, appelant vaguement son mari, puis la police, pour finir par une crise de sanglots où hurlements et cris de terreurs se mêlèrent dans une cacophonie indescriptible.

La tête de la jeune femme retomba alors subitement sur le côté avec un trou béant sur le visage, dans un silence qui resta suspendu dans l'air pendant la dizaine de secondes qui fût nécessaire à Robin pour comprendre que sa femme était morte, assassinée devant ses yeux.

Hurlant de douleur, l'homme tenta de se relever quand Emma lui asséna un grand coup de crosse dans le visage.

« Bon... ta connasse de femme n'a pas voulu nous écouter... j'espère que tu seras plus malin qu'elle.»

L'homme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, pris de convulsions à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le corps de sa femme, reposant sur une chaise à deux mètres de lui.

« Ma... Mar.. Marie Anne... » murmura-t-il en sanglotant.

« Je t'explique ducon » reprit Emma en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il te reste moins d'une heure avant que ton fils ne revienne de l'école maintenant. Donc soit tu te mets à table tout de suite, et on en reste là, soit on l'attend patiemment tous les trois, et il subira le même sort que sa mère !

« Ro.. Roland ? » s'écria Robin, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Non, non s'il vous plaît, ne lui faites rien, je vous en conjure. Je vais vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir... tout, mais s'il vous plaît ne lui faites pas de mal... s'il vous plaît...

Marco s'approcha alors de l'homme et sortit un calepin. Laissant quelques secondes à Robin pour se reprendre, il lui demanda ensuite de lui indiquer précisément où se trouvait la maison de Gold, comment elle était surveillée, qui était avec lui, combien de gardes veillaient sur sa sécurité.. tout fut épluché, dans le moindre détail. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, l'opération de vengeance d'Emma devait être millimétré, chaque action devrait se faire à la seconde près.

Après que Robin ait juré plusieurs fois sur la vie de son fils qu'il leur avait avoué tout ce qu'il savait, Emma rangea son arme dans son dos, aussitôt imitée par son père.

« Bien... tu vois, quand tu veux coopérer, les choses se passent plutôt bien.» dit-elle en souriant. « Enfin par pour elle » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la femme morte d'un geste du pouce « Mais bon, elle n'avait qu'à pas jouer aux cons.. »

Marco s'approcha de l'homme et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre pour ton fils. J'ai appelé l'école avant de venir chez toi pour prévenir que sa mère serait un peu en retard pour aller le chercher. Ne la voyant pas arriver, ils le garderont avec eux quelques heures, puis ils appelleront la police. Ainsi ton fils ne verra pas vos cadavres, ce qui lui évitera un traumatisme inutile.»

Robin éclata une fois de plus en sanglot. La peur lui tiraillait les entrailles et son pantalon était mouillé depuis longtemps, mais à l'instant il ressentait une compassion énorme pour ses tortionnaires.

« Merci... merci.. pour.. Ro.. Roland... merci... »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier » gronda le vieil homme en attrapant son marteau. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais tué aussi, mais Emma a toujours eu un faible pour les enfants.»

Sans dire un mot, la blonde essuya avec un chiffon tous les endroits où elle avait pu poser les mains et ramassa la douille de la balle qui avait tué la femme de Robin. S'éloignant de la scène de crime, elle fit un signe de la main à l'otage sans même le regarder.

« Tu me rejoins à la voiture ?!»

« J'arrive tout de suite » répondit son père en levant le bras au-dessus de la tête de l'otage.

Robin n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur, le premier coup de marteau lui arracha un cri de douleur terrible, mais le deuxième le fit immédiatement tomber dans l'inconscience. Le troisième termina de lui éclater le crâne, lui ôtant la vie dans un bruit glauque.


	13. Opération nain tracassin

_Hello tout le monde, comment allez vous ?_

_Je prends quelques secondes pour réagir par rapports aux reviews ou mp concernant le chapitre précédent car je trouve les réactions suscitées vraiment très intéressantes._  
><em>Le panel de retour que j'ai eu vas de "super chapitre, plein d'humour, haha paf sur la tête à Robin" à "j'ai envie de vomir tellement c'est glauque, j'aime pas du tout". C'est marrant comme la même histoire peut faire réagir totalement différemment.<em>

_Alors oui, le chapitre était violent (j'avais prévenu), mais je suis assez surpris de voir des messages disant qu'il est totalement anormal (choquant) d'avoir tué Marrie Anne alors qu'elle était innocente (à la limite Robin tout le monde s'en fou)._  
><em>Je tiens à rappeler qu'Emma, dans cette histoire, est une tueuse. Et pour avoir lu de nombreux articles sur les tueurs et hommes de main avant de me lancer, je peux vous dire que j'en ai fait une gentille tueuse ! Et une tueuse ne laisse pas de témoin...<em> _et pour une personne comme ça, je doute que tuer une femme de plus ou de moins soit vraiment un problème._  
><em>Alors certes, Marie Anne est innocente, mais j'ai envie de répondre "<strong>et alors ?<strong>". Personne n'a été choqué qu'Emma tue Greg Mendell d'une balle dans la tête dans le chapitre 1, alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement au resto, mais la femme de Robin, ça vous gène. Qu'avait fait Mendell ? vous n'en savez rien, peut-être qu'il était totalement innocent aussi ?_  
><em>Tout comme ça ne choque personne qu'Emma ait accepté le contrat qui demandait de tuer Régina (une innocente), faisant ainsi de Henry un orphelin. Quelle différence ?<em>  
><em>Quand à la "morale", on est d'accord que tuer des gens c'est pas bien, mais c'est l'histoire d'une tueuse ici, en démarrant la lecture de cette histoire vous saviez bien qu'on irait pas en ballade au pays des bisounours.. et je rappelle que Régina dans Ouat a tué à elle seule plus de personne que Marco &amp; Emma réunis dans cette fic.<em>  
><em>De plus j'essaie toujours de mettre un peu d'humour pour rendre tout ça un peu moins "noir"<em>.  
><em>Alors oui c'est de la violence "gratuite" mais je tiens à rappeler que c'est une fiction, rien de plus, et qu'aucun amis des arbres n'a été blessé pendant l'écriture ! Ne prenez pas tout au premier degré ;)<br>_

_On m'a demandé si je m'étais inspiré du film Dogville ou encore de Driver ? alors non, je n'ai vu aucun des deux en fait, mais du coup je vais les regarder !_  
><em>Pour tout vous dire, le coup du marteau est inspiré de l'excellent <strong>Payback<strong> avec Mel Gibson, et le contexte général de cette scène (mort de la femme et l'homme qui se fait un peu fracasser la tête) est lui inspiré d'un épisode de l'excellentissime série **Sons of Anarchy**._

_Bref, merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de donner votre avis (en positif comme en négatif, c'est toujours utile !). Je vous laisse avec l'avant dernier chapitre (le 15 étant un épilogue). Je préviens d'avance, violence il y aura (oui je parle comme Yoda) car Emma va rencontrer Gold pour la dernière fois, mais pas de torture au marteau ou au couteau, c'est promis :)_

_On se rapproche gentiment de la fin..._

_Bonne lecture et à mardi !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Opération nain tracassin<br>**

« Régina voudrait te rencontrer tu sais. »

« Me rencontrer ? » demanda le vieil homme, surprit par ce que sa fille venait de lui dire. « Elle sait que je suis un tueur, que je t'ai élevé en tant que telle, que nous avons éliminé un homme et sa femme hier... et elle veut me rencontrer ?»

« Oui.. bon pour hier elle ne sait pas tout, je lui ai dit que nous avions tué Robin Dooh mais je n'ai pas parlé de la façon dont nous avons eu les renseignements, ni de la mort de sa femme. Mais oui.. elle veut te rencontrer... je crois qu'elle tient vraiment à moi et.. »

Emma ne put terminer sa phrase, sa gorge se serra à l'idée que Régina pouvait être amoureuse d'elle. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un d'autre que son père ressentait quelque chose d'autre que du dégoût pour elle.

Sentant son trouble, Marco lâcha le volant de sa main droite et vint la poser sur celle de sa fille.

« Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir tu le sais, j'adorerais rencontrer ta... compagne ? »

Emma ne sut quoi répondre, n'arrivant pas réellement à mettre un terme précis sur leur relation. Haussant les épaules, elle se contenta de sourire en regardant son père dans les yeux.

« Mais tu sais que c'est bien trop dangereux. Pour elle, pour nous.. c'est trop tôt.»

La blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et voulu répondre à son père qu'elle comprenait mais l'apparition d'un grand mur au milieu du bois dans lequel ils roulaient depuis presque une heure lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« C'est le mur dont Robin a parlé. D'après ses infos, dans une cinquantaine de mètres nous devrions voir apparaître les premières caméras.» expliqua Emma en relisant les notes que son père avait pris lors de l'interrogatoire.

« Donc nous nous arrêterons là » s'exclama Marco en garant la voiture entre deux arbres, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas visible de trop loin.

Emma descendit immédiatement et ouvrit le coffre, en sortant deux gros sacs de voyage ainsi qu'un sac à dos noir.  
>Son père attrapa également sa mallette grise contenant son fusil de précision, et la jeta par-dessus le mur, imitant Emma qui venait de faire la même chose avec le reste de l'équipement.<p>

La blonde sauta contre le mur, agrippant le bord de justesse et se hissa jusqu'au-dessus. Une fois assise, elle tendit sa main et aida son vieux père à grimper à son tour.

Arrivés de l'autre côté, Emma glissa le sac à dos sur son épaule et couru jusqu'au point défini lors du trajet, se postant contre un arbre situé sur une butte surplombant la maison de Gold qui se trouvait une centaine de mètres plus bas.  
>Marco partis dans le sens opposé, évitant soigneusement de passer dans le champ des caméras éparpillées sur tout le terrain et se plaça contre un amas de pierres qui avait servi à construire le mur. Après avoir déposé son fusil et son sac de voyage, il retourna à leur point d'arrivée et récupéra le deuxième sac de sport, bien plus lourd que le précédent.<br>Revenu à son lieu d'action, il regarda autour de lui et, plaçant sa capuche sur sa tête, il s'accroupit à l'abri des regards et ouvrit sa mallette de sniper. Assemblant son fusil très consciencieusement, il inséra une balle dans le canon et se positionna de manière à pouvoir avoir un champ de vision le plus large possible.  
>Sortant le mini talkie de sa poche, il appuya deux fois sur le bouton de réception pour indiquer à sa fille qu'il était en position.<p>

Emma sortit alors sa paire de jumelle et son téléphone portable sur lequel son père lui avait envoyé les photos des hommes de main de Gold.  
>Regardant au loin, elle zooma au maximum et essaya d'identifier les deux hommes qui faisaient leur ronde à quelques mètres en amont de la maison.<p>

« A gauche de l'entrée, deux hommes, Jefferson Hat, en conversation téléphonique et Neal Cassidi, trois mètres derrière en train de fumer. Il va falloir que tu attendes que Hat ait fini de téléphoner, et il faudra enchaîner très rapidement afin que Cassidi ne donne pas l'alerte. Léger vent de Nord Ouest, distance d'environ deux cent vingt mètres.»

« Reçu. » répondit le sniper, terminant de régler sa lunette de visée en fonction des éléments que sa fille venait de lui donner.

* * *

><p>« A ce soir ma chérie, embrasse ta maman pour moi... Ouiiii Grâce je sais, ce n'est pas ta mère, mais fait un effort s'il te plaît. Bisous. » termina l'homme en raccrochant son téléphone.<p>

« Ces gosses.. » commenta Neal en jetant son mégot de cigarette au loin. « Ta fille n'accepte toujours pas sa belle-mère ? »

« Non... pas du tout !» répondit Jefferson en grimaçant. « D'ailleurs elle l'appelle la vieille Reine de Co...»

Sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit la tête de Neal éclater, se retrouvant couvert de sang et de morceaux de cervelle. Même s'il avait eu le réflexe de partir en courant, les quatre secondes nécessaires à Marco pour recharger son arme, viser et tirer ne lui aurait pas permis de se mettre à l'abri.  
>Son crâne subit exactement le même sort que celui de son ami et Jefferson tomba contre un arbre comme un pantin désarticulé.<p>

« Je vois que le Marionnettiste est toujours aussi doué » s'écria Emma dans le talkie-walkie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais petite ?! » s'exclama son père en riant « je ne suis pas encore à la retraite !»

Emma ne répondit pas et se mit à courir jusqu'à son deuxième point d'observation, cent cinquante mètres plus loin.  
>Se positionnant derrière un arbre, elle pointa ses jumelles dans la direction de deux autres gardes qui faisaient leurs rondes autour de la voiture de Gold.<p>

« Hey papy, deux autres cibles, à l'Est de ta position. Une femme assez grande.» Emma pianota sur son téléphone pour vérifier l'identité du garde. « Mulan.. sans déconner c'est un nom ça ? ou un prénom ? C'est même pas marqué. Sans dec' y a vraiment des parents qui mériteraient la chaise électrique, non mais appeler sa fille Mulan ? pourquoi pas Mushu ou Sushi quoi ? »

« Emma ! » grogna l'homme à l'autre bout du terrain.

« Oh pardon papa ! Donc je disais tu as Mulan ». Emma éclata de rire « Assise contre le capot d'une berline noire, et à ses côtés tu as.. Archibal Hooper .. encore un nom à coucher dehors tiens, qui joue avec son parapluie. Il doit se prendre pour Charlie Chaplin ou quelque chose comme ça. »  
>Regardant le mouvement des branches des arbres, la blonde enchaîna « Toujours un vent de Nord Ouest, tu vas devoir.. »<p>

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu finir sa phrase, Emma vit Mulan s'écrouler contre la voiture, suivit de près par Archie qui lâcha son parapluie lorsque la balle de Marco l'eut atteint en plein visage.

« Bon.. ba ça s'est fait » s'exclama la blonde en haussant les épaules. « On attaque la deuxième partie du plan, je te laisse te mettre en place, moi je fonce !»

Marco observa sa fille courir en zig zag, son sac à dos sur l'épaule et son sac de sport dans la main. Ils avaient soigneusement préparé la suite de l'attaque, sachant que la maison était gardée par quatre hommes de main à l'extérieur et deux autres à l'intérieur. Gold et sa fiancée, Belle French seraient certainement ensemble à cette heure, sortant à peine de table, ce qui leur laissait un peu de temps pour terminer de se mettre en position.  
>Le vieil homme ne tarda cependant pas, sachant pertinemment que les gardes dans la maison auraient vite fait de s'apercevoir que leurs quatre collègues ne répondaient plus.<p>

Ouvrant en grand le sac de sport noir qu'il avait emmené, Marco en sortit quatre grenades qu'il accrocha sur son gilet de chasse et en tira une mitrailleuse lourde model Browning M2 qu'il avait légèrement customisé. Déposant les 40 kilos de l'arme au sol, il installa le trépied et positionna la mitrailleuse en direction de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Ouvrant le deuxième sac, il en sortit une bande de munitions de calibre 12.7 mm et chargea l'arme.  
>Une fois terminé de préparer son jouet, il s'assit en position de tir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette arme lourde était capable de tirer plus de 500 munitions à la minutes avec une portée de plus d'un kilomètre. La porte, et la maison de Gold allaient vite ressembler à un tas de planches...<p>

« La démolisseuse est en place » expliqua l'homme dans le talkie afin qu'Emma puisse démarrer. « L'opération 'casse la baraque' peut commencer ! »

« On avait dit que c'était l'opération 'nain tracassin', tu foires tout papa ! » grogna la blonde en courant tête baissée vers la maison. « C'est bon, vas-y je suis en place ! »

L'homme ne put se retenir de rire, sa fille étant toujours aussi fraîche et intenable qu'à ses débuts.

Attrapant une grenade qui pendait à son gilet, il pressa la cuillère et arracha la goupille d'un geste sec. La jetant le plus loin possible en direction de la maison, Marco fit de même une deuxième, puis une troisième fois.

* * *

><p>« Belle ma chère vous êtes ravissante »<p>

L'homme aux cheveux longs s'approcha de la jeune femme en claudiquant, prenant appuie sur sa cane pour chaque pas et lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux.

La belle brune répondit par un sourire, prenant la main de l'homme pour l'embrasser délicatement.

« Je vous remercie. J'ai vraiment hâte que.. »

Le souffle de l'explosion de la première grenade fit exploser la totalité des vitres du grand salon, propulsant des éclats sur Gold qui se mit devant sa fiancée pour la protéger.  
>L'un de ses gardes tomba à terre, totalement abasourdi, pendant que le deuxième dégaina son arme et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.<br>La deuxième, puis la troisième explosion finirent de terroriser Belle qui se terra sous la table sur laquelle elle était en train de lire, pendant que Gold tonnait des ordres à ses hommes qui essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain un bruit semblable à celui du tonnerre se fit entendre et l'apocalypse se déclencha. Les balles de gros calibres de la mitrailleuse de Marco firent un ravage sans nom, déchiquetant en deux l'un des gardes, broyant la totalité de la façade de la maison, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce à une hauteur supérieure à un mètre cinquante.

Gold se jeta à terre, immédiatement imité par son homme de main qui saignait au visage, blessé par les débris de bois et de verres qui volaient dans toute la pièce.

Totalement paniquée, Belle hurlait et se tenait la tête, les deux mains sur les oreilles en pleurant. Abasourdi, le vieil homme qui était censé prendre soin d'elle n'arrivait pas à la calmer, étant lui-même dans un état de choc effroyable.

Après plus d'une minute de vacarme assourdissant et de balles fusantes dans la pièce, le silence se fit. Le temps nécessaire à Marco pour enclencher une deuxième bande de munitions permis à Emma de placer sur la porte arrière de la maison, les explosifs qu'elle avait préparé et régla la détonation sur trente secondes.  
>Sortant un Uzi de son sac à dos, elle se recula de quelques dizaines de mètres et attendit patiemment le décompte.<p>

Réglé comme une horloge, Marco se remit à tirer exactement au moment où l'explosion se fit entendre, empêchant ainsi quiconque se trouvait dans la pièce de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement sans risquer de se faire couper en deux.

Arme au poing, Emma pénétra dans la pièce et jeta un œil rapide à l'intérieur. Elle aperçut l'homme de main de Gold à sa droite, caché derrière ce qu'il restait d'un piano, et compris que l'homme d'affaire était caché sous la table voisine, en compagnie de sa fiancée.  
>Attendant que son père soit à cours de munitions, Emma pénétra dès que la dernière balle fut tirée, ne voulant laisser aucun répit, aucune seconde de réflexion aux trois personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.<p>

D'un geste sur, assuré, elle descendit le garde d'une rafale, le criblant de balles sur tout le torse. Se retournant rapidement, elle mit immédiatement en joue Gold et sa compagne, cachés sous un tas de planches percés de trous.

« Sortez de là ! Et vite ! » hurla-t-elle en agitant son arme.

Le vieil homme s'extirpa de sous la table et se mit debout tant bien que mal. Tendant sa main à Belle, il l'aida à sortir à son tour, essayant de la rassurer comme il le pouvait.

« Salut Gold » s'exclama Emma, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous ? » s'écria l'homme, surprit de voir la blonde postée devant lui. « Co... comment vous ? »

« Comment je vous ai trouvé ? Disons que votre ami Robin a été très bavard.»

« Ro... Robin ? qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? où.. où est-il ? »

« A l'heure qu'il est, certainement à la morgue, ou dans une chambre funéraire je ne sais pas trop. Avec sa femme dans le frigo voisin j'imagine.»

« Ma... Ma... vous avez tué Marie Anne ? » s'écria l'homme, sentant la peur le saisir dans tout son corps.

« Moui ! Bon assez parlé d'eux, c'est qui elle ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant Belle d'un geste de la main, posant sa mitrailleuse derrière elle pour sortir son pistolet fétiche de derrière son dos.

La jeune femme tenta de parler mais elle était totalement terrorisée, aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Gold se plaça devant elle et posa un regard noir sur Emma.

« C'est ma fiancée ! Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, laissez la partir.»

Emma fit mine de réfléchir et secoua la tête.

« Désolé, c'était pas trop dans mes plans. Pour l'instant elle va rester avec nous.» expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Approchant son talkie-walkie de son visage, elle indiqua à son père que tout était sous contrôle et qu'il pouvait commencer à ranger le matériel.

« A... à qui parlez-vous ? » demanda Gold, surpris de voir que la tueuse n'agissait pas seule.

« Au lutin distributeur de pruneaux qui a redécoré votre maison façon gruyère. Ça vous plaît ? il est doué je trouve non ? »

Gold sentit la colère l'emporter, outré que la jeune femme puisse le prendre d'aussi haut.

« Vous êtes complètement folle ma pauvre. Vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort, et celui de votre ami ! »

« Mouiii » répondit la blonde en se grattant le nez d'un air négligé. « Pour info, mon arrêt de mort est censé être signé depuis le jour où j'ai tué votre flic là... entre temps j'ai descendu Graham, Leroy, Killian, David » Elle fit une pause et tenta de se remémorer le nom des autres hommes de mains « Ah oui... August, Robin, Marie Anne, Jefferson, Neal, Mulan » elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire « et enfin Archibald. Ah et il y a aussi celui-là là » finit-elle en désignant l'homme qu'elle avait abattu quelques minutes auparavant. « Mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, et à vrai dire je m'en fous. »

Gold fit un pas en avant et tenta de reprendre la parole mais Emma lui colla le canon du pistolet sur le front.

« Alors je ne sais pas comment ça se passe d'habitude quand vous signez un arrêt de mort, mais si ça vous coûte douze guignols à chaque fois, ça doit pas être super rentable. » termina-t-elle sur un clin d'oeil.

Le vieil homme tenta de reprendre son masque d'homme d'affaire, inébranlable et fier, mais au fond de lui il était complètement terrorisé.

« J'ai lancé sur votre tête un contrat de plus de 10 millions de dollars. Si je meurs, il se transformera en offre de 100 millions de dollars. Quatre notaires ont la copie de ce contrat, il sera envoyé à tous les tueurs à gages du pays. Vous ne vivrez plus jamais tranquille nulle part, vous serez constamment traquées, vous et Régina, où que vous vous cachiez... »

A l'évocation du nom de Régina, Emma commença à voir rouge.

« Vous ne connaîtrez jamais le bonheur... jamais... » continua l'homme en avançant pas après pas, s'aidant de sa canne dorée.

« Mais laissez-moi partir, et j'annule tout. Je vous donne ces 100 millions et je vous promets que vous n'aurez plus jamais rien à craindre de qui que ce soit.»

Emma se recula d'un pas et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes en position de négocier quoi que ce soit ? vous m'avez trahi Gold.. vous avez joué au con.. vous m'avez mandaté pour tuer Régina... de quelle façon déjà ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« D'une balle dans le cœur » répondit l'homme sans se démonter.

« Ah oui exact.. » acquiesça la blonde en se tournant, pointant son arme sur Belle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, la blonde tira à deux reprises, touchant à chaque fois sa cible en plein cœur.

La brune s'effondra lourdement sur le sol sans avoir eu le temps de crier.

Gold tomba à genoux en sanglotant, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'Emma venait de tuer celle qu'il aimait sous ses yeux.

« Ça, c'est pour Régina » glissa-t-elle à l'oreille du vieil homme qui hurlait de douleur, agrippant sa fiancée pour la serrer une dernière fois contre lui.

Posant le canon de son pistolet contre le genou droit de Gold, Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'est celui-ci qui vous fait mal ?» demanda-t-elle juste avant de tirer, arrachant un cri effroyable à l'homme qui sanglota de douleur.

« Dans le doute... » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de tirer une nouvelle fois, dans le genou gauche.

Fou de douleur, Gold tentait sans succès de ramper sur le parquet du salon, essayant de s'éloigner de sa tortionnaire qui se fit un plaisir de le suivre en riant.

« T'es tenace toi hein ? » s'étonna-t-elle en lui fichant une balle dans l'épaule gauche, le faisant hurler de nouveau. « Mais pas autant que moi tu sais. Il faut dire que j'ai de qui tenir... c'est de famille. Tiens d'ailleurs Papa m'avait demandé de t'en coller une de sa part, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que tu tentes de me la faire à l'envers.» continua-t-elle en tirant de nouveau sur Gold, dans l'épaule droite cette fois.

L'homme tomba face contre le sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement supplémentaire, seule sa respiration saccadée et ses pleurs montraient qu'il était encore en vie.

Emma le fit se retourner d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, le poussant du plat de sa chaussure.

« Tu aurais dû t'abstenir de tenter de me doubler... tu aurais dû t'abstenir de mettre un contrat sur ma tête... tu aurais du t'abstenir de venir t'installer ici au milieu des bois... tu aurais dû t'abstenir de vouloir le cœur de Régina ! »

Emma posa alors son arme contre le torse de Gold et lui vida son chargeur dans le cœur.


	14. En plein coeur

_Hey bonjour à tous ! comment allez vous ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, et merci à ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre également, vous êtes au top :)_

_Je suis content de voir que la disparition de Gold ne vous a pas chagriné, j'espère que ce chapitre (le dernier de la fic avant l'épilogue) vous plaira aussi. Je ne dit rien de plus afin de ne pas spoiler mais sachez que j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !_

_Bonne lecture et à vendredi pour la fin de cette fiction._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : En plein cœur<strong>

S'étirant en grognant, Emma garda les yeux fermés quelques minutes puis se força finalement à les ouvrir, sachant que l'heure était déjà bien avancée.  
>Posant sa main sur le côté gauche du lit, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Régina n'était plus à ses côtés, le drap froid indiquant qu'elle était certainement levée depuis une bonne heure.<br>Secouant la tête en soupirant, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même en week-end, Régina ne pouvait concevoir de se lever tard.  
>Luttant contre la force qui lui conseillait de rester au lit, Emma jeta la couette au loin et inspira fortement. Dans un effort presque surhumain pour un dimanche matin, l'ancienne tueuse posa les pieds au sol et se leva, ramassant son tshirt qui traînait par terre aux pieds du lit, vestige de la soirée chaude qu'elle avait passé avec sa brune.<br>Un sourire pervers éclairant son visage quand les souvenirs de leur nuit torride lui vinrent à l'esprit, la blonde ouvrit les volets en bois et soupira de joie en voyant les vignes s'étendant à perte de vue derrière le petit muret de pierre blanches qui bordait la propriété.

Parties de Boston le soir même où elle avait tué Gold, Emma avait demandé à Régina de choisir la destination de leur escapade. Lui ayant expliqué les termes du contrat que le vieil homme d'affaire avait lancé sur leurs têtes, elle conseilla à la brune de choisir un endroit reculé, loin des avocats et autres rapaces à la solde de l'ancien millionnaire afin de risquer le moins possible d'être retrouvées.  
>Sans réfléchir, Régina avait choisi la France.<p>

« La France ? la France ? » demanda Emma en clignant des yeux, totalement abasourdie. « Tu.. tu veux aller vivre en France ? »

« Oui » répondit la brune en souriant, les yeux brillants d'espoir. « J'ai toujours rêvé de retourner en France. Mon père m'avait emmené en vacances chez l'un de ses amis quand j'étais petite et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce pays... »

Emma se gratta la tête et haussa les épaules. « Ma foi... tu peux choisir les Bahamas, les Iles Caïman, Tahiti ou tout autre paradis sur terre, et toi, tu veux la France.. »

Inquiète que la blonde ne veuille pas l'accompagner, Régina prit sa main en tremblant.

« Mais.. si tu veux on peut aller ailleurs, ça ne me dérange pas. Du moment que tu es avec moi !»

Touchée par cet aveu, la blonde caressa amoureusement la joue de sa compagne.

« On va en France ! Appelle Aurore, dis-lui que l'on passe récupérer Henry, on décolle ce soir.»

Régina lui avait alors sauté au cou, l'embrassant passionnément avant de saisir avec entrain le portable que lui tendait la blonde.  
>Le lendemain matin, elles arrivèrent à Paris, avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos chacune, celui de Régina contenant quelques-unes de ses affaires ainsi que celles de son fils, celui d'Emma étant quasiment vide, seul son album photo et la console de jeu d'Henry l'accompagnait dans sa nouvelle vie.<p>

Une fois sortis de l'aéroport, un taxi les prit immédiatement en charge, les déposants aux pieds d'un hôtel de luxe qu'Emma avait réservé depuis les États-Unis.  
>Le groom monta leurs bagages pendant que Régina se chargeait de son fils, endormi dans ses bras depuis presque une heure. Il était encore relativement tôt, le petit garçon pouvait dormir encore quelques heures.<p>

Après l'avoir déposé dans son lit, la brune fût surprise de voir un grand sac noir trôner au milieu de salon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De quoi se défendre en cas de besoin. » répondit la blonde en ouvrant le sac, sortant son pistolet fétiche d'une poche intérieure puis pianotant un rapide "ok" sur l'un des nombreux téléphones portables enfermés dans un sachet. Elle regarda Régina qui la fixait d'un air étonné.

« Quoi ? tu ne t'imaginais pas que j'allais arriver ici sans moyen pour me défendre non ? Mon père a des amis, beaucoup d'amis, y compris en France. » ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

La brune éclata de rire en levant les yeux au ciel. D'un pas rapide elle rejoignit la salle de bain en riant. « Pourquoi suis-je étonnée ?!»

* * *

><p>Emma descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, souriant en voyant sa compagne prendre le petit déjeuner avec Henry qui racontait avec entrain ce qu'il avait fait la journée précédente en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Alice.<p>

Embrassant tendrement Régina, la blonde lui vola un morceau de sa tartine et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon.

« Alors gamin, s'en est où cette histoire avec ta jolie blonde ? toujours au stade de la drague ? quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'embrasser ? » demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire devant la teinte écarlate que prit le visage d'Henry.

« Emma enfin ! » répondit Régina faussement outrée « Il n'a que douze ans, il a bien assez le temps de découvrir tout ça. »

La blonde sourit à sa compagne et s'installa sur ses genoux. « Oui tu as raison.. profite gamin, dans quelques années tu regretteras ce temps où tu pouvais draguer une jolie fille sans que ça ne déclenche des conséquences terribles.. tel que le mariage. »

Régina ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour et fit mine de frapper sa belle.

« Moque toi... seulement je finirais bien par te faire céder un jour ou l'autre.»

Emma se releva et caressa amoureusement la joue de la brune.

« Je t'aime toi.. mais je vais te laisser mariner encore quelques temps... et puis je ne suis pas une femme facile, il faudra que tu fasses ta demande en bonne et due forme ! » glissa-t-elle dans un sourire, faisant soupirer Régina qui leva les yeux au ciel, arrachant un fou rire à Henry.

Le jeune homme était tellement heureux de voir sa mère aussi épanouie auprès de la blonde qu'il avait accepté sans hésiter de repartir à zéro, démarrant une nouvelle vie dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles mais cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils vivaient ici tous les trois, pour leurs plus grand bonheur. Sa mère ne lui avait pas dit la vérité sur la raison de leur départ, le trouvant encore trop jeune, mais Régina avait prévu de le faire sitôt que le jeune garçon serait en âge de comprendre.  
>Depuis, le trio vivait paisiblement, apprenant ensemble les coutumes et la langue française, Henry démontrant de bien meilleures capacités d'apprentissage que sa mère, et encore plus que la blonde qui tentait tant bien que mal d'arriver à faire des phrases construites.<p>

« Bon.. je vais faire un tour » s'exclama Emma en embrassant sa belle tout en attrapant une pomme sur la table. « A tout à l'heure vous deux ! »

Sans se retourner, la blonde sortie de la maison en chantonnant, passant devant la grosse berline noire qui reposait au milieu de l'allée, garée aux côtés d'une petite Coccinelle jaune que Régina avait tenu à acheter une fois arrivée en Bourgogne. Elles ne l'utilisaient jamais mais le simple fait de la voir garée dans la cour suffisait à faire sourire les deux jeunes femmes. C'était un souvenir d'une autre vie, à la fois très récente, cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'elles s'étaient installées dans cette maison, mais à la fois tellement loin de leur vie actuelle, simple, reposante, idyllique...

Emma était follement amoureuse de Régina et aimait Henry comme son propre fils, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. La vie à trois était pour elle un réel conte de fée, loin de la misère qu'elle avait connu étant jeune, sans violence ni contrats de mort.  
>Quelques mois après leur arrivée, Emma avait décidé de brûler son album photo, tirant ainsi un trait sur sa vie de tueuse à gage, marquant de cette façon son engagement dans sa relation avec Régina.<br>De son passé, elle avait seulement gardé son arme fétiche, enfermée dans un coffre-fort dans leur chambre à coucher, et son habitude de changer de téléphone après chaque coup de fils avec son père, ce qui faisait rire sa fiancée à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait jeter un portable à la poubelle.  
>Régina était consciente que leur vie était en danger, le contrat de 100 millions de dollars de Gold étant toujours en place, mais elle se sentait à l'abri en compagnie de sa blonde, et elle savait pertinemment que Marco veillait sur elles.<p>

Il était d'ailleurs l'heure pour Emma de l'appeler, comme tous les dimanches matin. Marchant tranquillement au milieu des vignes, la blonde sortit un téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de son père adoptif.  
>La conversation s'éternisait à chaque fois, Emma racontant avec joie à son père les nouvelles histoires d'Henry, leur vie géniale au plein cœur de la campagne, ou les exploits de Régina en tant qu'experte comptable pour la mairie de leur village qui avait accueilli ces américaines les bras ouverts.<br>Emma souhaitait que son père puisse rencontrer sa future femme et le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils, mais le vieil l'homme ne souhaitait pas prendre de risque, la situation étant encore trop peu sure.  
>La blonde le comprenait tout à fait et expliquait cela avec tact à Henry chaque fois qu'il demandait des nouvelles de son grand père.<br>Comme à chaque fois, Marco lui raconta quelques-uns de ses contrats, apparemment peu décidé à prendre sa retraite, puis la discussion s'égara sur des sujets aussi divers que variés, les deux meurtris de la vie rattrapant peu à peu le temps perdu toutes ces dernières années.

Après plus de quarante minutes de marche, Emma embrassa son père et raccrocha car elle était arrivée à l'entrée de la ville la plus proche, dans laquelle elle avait pris ses habitudes, venant chercher le journal chaque dimanche matin, discutant çà et là avec les commerçants, puis repartant avec le repas du midi acheté sur le marché.  
>Cette manie de partir en ballade avait d'abord surpris Régina mais elle comprit rapidement que la blonde avait besoin d'être seule de temps à autre, pour se vider la tête et reprendre sa place dans la vie normale, à l'écart de la violence, des cris et des larmes.<p>

Repartant du centre-ville en chantonnant, son sac de victuailles à la main, Emma envoya un sms à Régina lui indiquant qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour, un rituel qui s'était mis en place machinalement, les deux jeunes femmes ayant un besoin continuel d'être rassurées lorsqu'elles étaient séparées.  
>Lançant sa playlist musicale puis rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche, la blonde mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et entama la marche de retour, prenant un chemin différent de celui de l'aller afin de rompre la monotonie du trajet. La route longeait un lac à l'eau claire autour duquel Régina et Emma aimaient venir se promener main dans la main.<br>Souriant béatement depuis une dizaine de minutes en agitant la tête au rythme des musiques qui défilaient dans son lecteur MP3, Emma ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi elle eut soudain du mal à respirer.  
>Sentant son bras gauche s'engourdir, elle ne put retenir le sac qu'elle portait jusque-là, l'anse en plastique glissant le long de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que le contenu vienne s'écraser au sol.<br>La main droite sur la poitrine, Emma essaya de reprendre son souffle mais la douleur se fit de plus en plus vive à chaque expiration. Tombant à genoux, à bout de force, la blonde se rattrapa de justesse en posant les mains au sol. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il venait de se passer en voyant sa main droite couverte de sang.  
>Baissant la tête pour essayer de regarder son torse, la blonde grimaça en voyant son tshirt devenir rouge écarlate.<br>La respiration sifflante, elle essaya de se maintenir à genoux mais ses forces la quittaient petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que l'oxygène qu'elle peinait à faire entrer dans son corps venait à manquer.

Tombant face contre terre, Emma essaya péniblement de se tourner, la douleur la faisant hurler à chaque mouvement.  
>Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel l'aveugla, transformant son champ de vision en grande couronne blanche, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.<br>Le manque d'oxygène, couplé à la lumière du soleil la força à fermer les yeux, fixant sa concentration sur sa respiration saccadée, se donnant des ordres mentalement afin de continuer à respirer.

« Tiens le coup Emma... accroche toi...» pensa-t-elle en se forçant à inspirer malgré la douleur qui la fit tousser, lui arrachant un cri muet.

Sentant son dos s'humidifier, l'ancienne tueuse comprit qu'une flaque de sang était en train de se former sur le sol. La douleur dans son corps laissant place seconde après seconde à une chaleur réconfortante, Emma prit conscience qu'elle était en train de mourir.  
>Préparée à ça depuis des années, elle serra doucement le poing et essaya de se calmer afin que son départ se fasse de la manière la plus douce possible. Le manque d'oxygène commençant à se faire cruellement sentir, son esprit divagua et des images floues lui revinrent en tête. Sa vision passa de l'assassinat de son père adoptif à celle d'un grand ponte de l'industrie automobile qu'elle avait tué des années auparavant. De plus en plus floues, les images défilèrent à une vitesse folle, laissant à peine le temps à Emma de comprendre ce qu'elles représentaient.<p>

Soudain le visage de son père lui apparut, cette image lui serra le cœur quand elle comprit qu'elle ne le reverrait plus.

« Papa... » murmura-t-elle en bougeant les doigts pour caresser un fantôme. Puis le visage de son père adoptif se transforma, pour laisser place à celui de Régina.

Emma éclata alors en sanglot, sa paix intérieure la quittant subitement quand l'image de la femme qui partageait sa vie lui apparue. Malgré toutes ces années où elle s'était préparée au pire, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant qu'elle avait enfin une vie heureuse avec la femme qu'elle aimait, avec son fils !  
>Luttant pour ouvrir les yeux, Emma n'arrivait pas à décerner les ombres qui flottaient devant elle. Seule le son d'une voix lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un était à ses côtés.<br>Gémissant, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour essayer de distinguer un visage parmi les formes floues que son esprit mourant voulait bien lui laisser voir.

« T'es résistante dis donc.» murmura la voix masculine. « Je suis désolé, sincèrement, je voulais te tuer directement mais j'ai loupé mon coup. »

L'homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds qui masquait les yeux émeraudes dans un geste délicat.

« On m'avait dit que tu étais belle... les gens ne mentaient pas. Tu es une légende tu sais ?! T'ajouter à mon palmarès va faire de moi l'un des tueurs à gages les plus demandés. Sydney Glass, l'homme qui a tué la célèbre Emma, la femme la plus recherchée par la profession. Je te remercie, en plus de me rendre riche, tu vas me faire une publicité de dingue...»

Soupirant, l'homme regarda Emma mourir à petit feu pendant près d'une minute. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque et irrégulier, sa main essayait vaguement de bouger mais toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnée.

Emma pleurait à chaude larmes, elle allait mourir comme elle avait vécu, de manière anonyme, sans personnes pour l'accompagner, loin de la femme qu'elle aimait de toute son âme. Son seul réconfort était qu'elle avait eu deux ans de vie, deux ans de bonheur avec Régina.

Elle allait mourir aujourd'hui, d'une mort violente, dans le sang et les larmes, comme toutes ses victimes auparavant, comme la tueuse qu'elle était.

« Ré... Ré... gi... »

L'homme posa sa main sur sa bouche dans un geste presque tendre.

« Chut... laisse toi aller. Ne lutte pas.»

Reculant d'un pas, le tueur déposa son fusil de précision au sol et dégaina son pistolet en soupirant.

« Par contre je suis désolé, les termes du contrat de Gold sont clairs. Si je veux l'argent, tu dois mourir d'une balle dans le cœur. »

Posant le canon de son arme sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, il lui ferma les yeux du bout des doigts.

Emma se laissa glisser en pleurant, espérant que son âme retrouve celle de Régina dans un monde qu'elle espérait meilleur que celui-ci.

La détonation retenti au milieu des vignes, faisant s'envoler un cygne qui se reposait sur le lac à quelques mètres de là.


	15. Epilogue

_Hey les enfants, comment allez vous ?_

_Déjà un gros merci à toutes et à tous, vous avez littéralement fait exploser le compteur de review sur le chapitre précédent. Bon ok, beaucoup d'entre vous ont postés des menaces de mort ou de torture (je dois avoir 4 contrats sur la tête, une fatwa et divers autres trucs marrant, d'ailleurs je vous écris depuis le fond de la mer bordant Storybrooke) mais merci quand même :D_

_J'ai vu apparaître beaucoup de théories sur la mort d'Emma, des choses auxquelles j'avais pensé, d'autres non.. vous êtes très imaginatifs, j'adore ça. Alors désolé d'avance, Régina n'est pas arrivée en mode warrior avec un fusil à pompe pour empêcher Sydney de tuer Emma. Je ne voulais pas faire de Régina une tueuse, c'est pour ça que dans la fic chaque fois qu'il y a de " l'action " elle n'est pas (ou peu) présente.  
>Et non Sydney n'est pas une pote à Marco qui fait semblant de tuer Emma (mais j'aime beaucoup cette idée).<em>  
><em>Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse découvrir la fin de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)<br>_

_Je fais un énorme bisous à ma Sculder Swanqueen20 qui m'a bétareadé tout au long de cette histoire. Sans elle la fic n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle est, tu es géniale comme toujours :)_._ Foncez lire sa fic **_Renaissance _**si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! _  
><em>Et un gros merci également à mon ptit lutin correcteur qui bosse dans le noir, au fond d'une cave pour pas un rond. Merci Emelyne :)) (faudra que je pense à t'emmener à manger un jour...)<br>Un big bisous à toutes mes Evilsister qui m'empêchent de bosser toute la journée ;) (oui oui.. vous savez de qui je parle !)  
><em>

_Et puis bien sur, un maxiovermega merci à vous tous qui avez pris le temps de lire cette fic, de la reviewé (ou non d'ailleurs), de la mettre en suivi, en favoris, tous les gens qui m'ont fait un coucou via twitter.. vous êtes les meilleurs !_

_Cette fic s'achève aujourd'hui, à bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue.<strong>

Henry descendit les escaliers doucement afin de ne pas louper une marche, ses doigts essayant tant bien que mal de nouer sa cravate. Malgré les années, chaque fois qu'il devait en porter une, c'est sa mère qui finissait par lui faire le nœud car le sien ne ressemblait vraiment pas à grand-chose.

Arrivant dans le salon, il s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Que tu es beau mon chéri » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le visage. « Mais je vois que tu as encore du mal avec ça » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la cravate du bout du doigt.

Henry lâcha le nœud en souriant et leva la tête, attendant que sa mère termine le travail proprement.

« 16 ans et incapable de faire un noeud convenable.. je suis prête à parier que c'est Alice qui le fera le jour de votre mariage ! »

« Hey, on en est pas encore là » s'écria-t-il en haussant les sourcils, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez sa mère.

« Je sais... mais je vous souhaite d'y arriver... D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne l'autorises pas à venir avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air triste.

« C'est... c'est... c'est entre nous maman. Toi, moi, Emma... je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit présent. »

Sa mère acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et soupira. Retenant ses larmes, elle se leva et lissa sa grande robe noire du plat de la main. Attrapant le bouquet de fleur posé sur la table, elle prit ses clés de voiture et fit signe à son fils.

« Tu es prêt ? alors en route !»

La berline noire roula pendant une quinzaine de minutes, parcourant de petites routes au milieu des vignes, traversant de magnifiques petits villages, jusqu'à arriver au cimetière dans lequel reposait Emma.

Garés en bord de route, Régina et Henry marchèrent doucement main dans la main jusqu'à rejoindre la tombe de la blonde.

Comme chaque année à la date anniversaire de sa mort, Henry prenait le temps de s'habiller sur son trente et un et accompagnait sa mère pour venir saluer Emma.  
>Régina venait chaque semaine pour fleurir la tombe de sa compagne, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas venir ici plus d'une fois par an, la douleur étant encore trop pénible pour lui.<br>Quelques mois après la mort d'Emma, Régina lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le jour où elles l'avaient récupéré à l'école pour partir en pseudo vacances. Régina n'avait omis aucun détail, expliquant consciencieusement tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire, du contrat sur sa tête pour laquelle Emma avait été mandaté, jusqu'à leur fuite en France.  
>Le jeune homme avait été d'abord abasourdi, croyant à une blague, mais très vite la colère avait pris le relais sur l'incompréhension. Il avait d'abord maudit sa mère, insulté Emma, cassé tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin pendant plus d'une heure. La révélation avait été dure pour lui, et Régina avait mis énormément de temps à lui faire comprendre que malgré son intention de départ, Emma leur avait sauvé la vie.<br>A ces mots qui avait eu un effet d'électrochoc, le jeune homme avait stoppé sa crise de nerf et s'était assis, regardant sa mère d'un air perdu et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui raconte toute la vérité.

Ayant pris conscience de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le jeune garçon avait mûri d'un coup, son adolescence ayant pris fin le jour où celle qui devait devenir sa deuxième maman avait perdu la vie, pour lui, pour sa mère...

Agenouillé devant la pierre tombale, le jeune garçon caressa doucement l'inscription « Ici repose Emma Swan » comme à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. Fermant les yeux, il resta de longues minutes ainsi installé, parlant avec la défunte dans sa tête, n'arrivant pas à lui adresser la parole de vive voix comme le faisait sa mère.  
>Derrière lui, Régina sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait rendre hommage à celle qui avait partagé sa vie de manière bien trop rapide.<p>

Après avoir embrassé la tombe par l'intermédiaire de ses doigts, Henry se releva et serra sa mère contre lui, les yeux rougis par le chagrin.

« Je t'attends à la voiture... prends ton temps.»

Régina s'agenouilla alors à son tour devant la pierre noire et inspira fortement. Déposant le bouquet qu'elle avait emmené, elle fit un peu de place au milieu des nombreuses fleurs qui ornaient la tombe, fleurs qu'elle déposait à chaque fois lors de sa visite dominicale.

« Bonjour ma chérie... » murmura-t-elle en souriant, caressant la pierre froide du bout des doigt. « Comme tu peux le voir, Henry est toujours aussi bavard... je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dit à chaque fois mais sache qu'il t'aime, il me parle souvent de toi, de la vie que l'on aurait pu avoir tous les trois..  
>Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi je ne souhaitais pas refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il sait que je n'ai pas encore tiré un trait sur toi, sur nous... que tout ça est encore trop présent pour moi.. que malgré toute ces années sans toi, je pense encore à ton sourire le matin quand je me lève, et ce jusqu'au moment où je me couche.<br>Je sais que d'où tu es tu veilles sur nous, jour et nuit, et je sais aussi que tu nous attends..  
>Je t'aime Emma, je t'aime à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible... »<p>

Jetant un œil rapide à sa mère pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Henry retourna jusqu'à la voiture, souriant par politesse au vieil homme qui le fixa lorsqu'il passa à proximité de lui.

Une fois le garçon éloigné, l'homme au visage buriné s'agenouilla devant une tombe et glissa son oreillette bluetooth sur son oreille.

« Henry repart vers l'entrée du cimetière, fait attention à toi. »

« Je le vois... il a l'air tellement triste... » murmura la jeune femme en retenant ses larmes.

« Il l'est. Comme chaque fois il t'a parlé pendant de longues minutes. Mais lui seul sait ce qu'il te dit.»

« J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut plus.»

« Il t'aime énormément, c'est tout ce que je sais. Il l'a encore dit à sa mère avant de repartir. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien. Je la surveille en permanence, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » répondit l'homme en fixant Régina quelques tombes plus loin. « Elle est en train de te dire qu'Henry a réussi ses examens.. et qu'il est fou amoureux de la petite Alice.»

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots en repensant à tout ce qu'elle loupait en restant loin de ces deux êtres qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

« Emma... pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas la vérité ? ils te manquent, tu leur manques.. vous méritez de vivre heureux ensemble.»

« Je ne peux pas papa... c'est impossible. C'est bien trop dangereux, il faut que tout le monde me croit morte, y compris Régina et Henry. Revenir dans leur vie les mettrait en danger en permanence. J'ai pris le risque une fois, me croyant assez forte pour arriver à les protéger.. Et tu as vu le résultat. »

« Ma chérie, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils avaient retrouvé ta piste, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour les semer.. tu n'y es pour rien ! »

« Si papa, tout est ma faute. J'aurais dû m'éloigner d'eux depuis le début au lieu de chercher à faire ma vie avec Régina. Je ne lui ai apporté que de la souffrance, et tu le sais. »

« La seule souffrance que tu lui apportes, c'est celle de te croire morte et enterrée sous cette stèle » s'écria l'homme en haussant la voix plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Régina tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa quelques secondes. Parfois elle aussi ressentait de la colère lorsqu'elle se confiait à Emma, et ça lui arrivait de hausser le ton sans le vouloir.  
>Dans un sourire compatissant, elle lui fit un signe de tête et retourna à sa conversation avec sa fiancée.<p>

Marco baissa la tête et reprit sur un ton plus bas.

« Emma tu dois leur dire que tu es en vie. Il faut qu'ils arrêtent de fleurir une tombe vide.»

« Tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'est pas vide » répondit la jeune femme en fronçant le bout de son nez. « L'enfoiré qui a essayé de me descendre y loge à titre gracieux.»

« Je le sais parfaitement... c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à s'y installer je te rappelle. » grogna l'homme en remettant sa casquette en place.

« Je sais papa, je sais... si tu n'avais pas été là ce jour-là.. il m'aurait achevé sur le bord de la route, comme on achève un chien écrasé. »

« Oui, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps » répondit l'homme en repensant à cette matinée où tout avait basculé.

Depuis des semaines, il avait pris soin de se rapprocher de sa fille afin de garder un œil sur elle en permanence. Elle n'en avait pas conscience mais son père logeait en ville et prenait toujours soin de la suivre de loin lorsqu'elle faisait sa ballade du dimanche matin.  
>Ce jour-là il avait vu Emma tomber à genoux et s'était précipité à sa rencontre, avant de décider de se cacher derrière des pieds de vigne en attendant que le tireur ne se montre.<br>Sans laisser deviner la moindre trace de sa présence, il avait mis une balle dans la tête du tueur alors qu'il était sur le point d'achever sa petite fille.  
>La faisant soigner par un ami à elle, il décida d'emporter le corps du tueur et à la demande d'Emma, il contacta Régina pour lui apprendre que la blonde avait été tuée.<br>Totalement déchirée par le chagrin de la brune au téléphone, l'homme avait failli lui annoncer la vérité à plusieurs reprises, mais il avait tenu bon, souhaitant respecter la volonté de sa fille.  
>Emma s'était rétablie doucement, à l'abri dans la maison de son père, son poumon perforé l'obligeant à rester alitée pendant des semaines. Une fois sur pieds, elle avait décidé de partir loin de la brune afin que la douleur de leur séparation soit moins difficile à vivre.<br>Mais après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle ne pouvait se résigner à laisser la femme qu'elle aimait sans surveillance.  
>Marco avait bien tenté de lui dire de partir, que lui resterait et ferait le nécessaire pour que la jeune femme et son garçon soit en sécurité, mais Emma avait refusé.<p>

Connaissant le coté têtu de sa fille, l'homme n'avait pas insisté et l'avait aidé à s'installer, dans un village voisin de celui de Régina.

Pendant qu'Emma restait auprès de sa compagne, Marco sillonnait le monde à la recherche des personnes pouvant porter préjudice à sa fille et Régina. Il avait tué les quatre notaires qui pouvait faire respecter les dernières volontés de Gold, et avait commencé à faire disparaître un à un tous les hommes qui lui était restés fidèles. Petit à petit, l'histoire de la somme astronomique offerte à qui tuerais Emma disparaîtrait des esprits, et un jour peut-être, l'ancienne tueuse pourrait vivre heureuse avec la femme qu'elle aimait et le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils... un jour... peut-être.

En attendant, chaque dimanche, Emma venait fleurir une tombe qu'elle avait choisi au hasard afin de pouvoir observer Régina de loin, entendant chaque mot d'amour que la brune lui murmurait grâce aux micros qu'elle avait placé sur sa propre tombe. A chaque fois la blonde éclatait en sanglot, se retenant de courir vers sa compagne pour la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre elle, son cœur broyé ne demandant qu'un simple contact avec la brune.  
>Mais Emma tenait bon, la sécurité, la vie de Régina valait beaucoup plus que la peine qu'elle pouvait endurer.<p>

Assise sur un banc à l'entrée du cimeterre, la blonde, qui était brune aux cheveux cours aujourd'hui grâce à une perruque, observait Henry qui attendait patiemment le retour de sa mère, son téléphone portable à la main, échangeant certainement des SMS avec sa petite amie.

Le cœur lourd, Emma remit son téléphone contre son oreille.

« Elle est toujours là papa ? »

« Oui murmura le vieil homme. Elle vient d'embrasser ta photo.. elle repart, fais attention. »

Emma soupira et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche.

« A ce soir papa. Je t'aime.»

Elle raccrocha le téléphone mais le garda contre son oreille afin de donner le change si Henry ou Régina la regardait.

Quelques minutes après, la magnifique brune passa à une dizaine de mètre du banc sans même lui jeter un regard, les yeux rouges et embrumés de larmes.

Emma la regarda monter dans la voiture, Henry étant déjà installé et soupira en pensant qu'un jour peut-être, elle pourrait leur avouer la vérité.

Le jeune garçon rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche et prit sa mère dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui.  
>Lui rendant son étreinte, Régina l'embrassa sur la joue et se recula, glissant la clé dans le démarreur.<p>

« J'ai vu Marco » murmura le jeune garçon en souriant. « Il fait vraiment mal semblant de fleurir la tombe, on dirait qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'il doit faire avec son bouquet. »

Régina, malgré sa tristesse ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui.. il faudra que je le lui dise merci un jour. » glissa-t-elle en tournant le regard vers la jeune femme brune qui raccrocha son téléphone et se leva de son banc.

Quand elle eut le dos tourné, repartant doucement jusqu'à sa voiture, Régina sourit et prit la main de son fils.

« Elle est toujours aussi belle » murmura-t-elle en caressant la paume d'Henry avec son pouce.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et remercia silencieusement Emma du sacrifice qu'elle faisait pour eux, sachant que la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir n'était rien par rapport à celle qui devait lui broyer le cœur en permanence.

La regardant partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin, Régina lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts.

« Je t'aime Emma. »


End file.
